Voluntades
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: El capitulo final trae a todos a un encuentro en una ciudad que no pertenece a ninguno. Los jóvenes enfrentan un Desafío que marcará sus carreras y los mayores tendrán que tomar Decisiones que pondrán a prueba sus Lazos; todo se vuelve un duelo de Voluntades cuando nos acercamos al final. .:. Capitulo final en la saga Lazos .:.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

 _ **El Emperador**_

"Según cuentan las malas lenguas." Fue como comenzó su relato aquella joven de cabello negro y brillante. La muchacha columpiaba sus piernas al aire, sin miedo al vacío, sin importarle el número de pisos de distancia que se encontraba del suelo. Y bien, es que después de tantas escaleras uno pierde la cuenta. Otra muchacha, de esbelta complexión y alta estatura le miraba desde la seguridad de la azotea. La rubia, cruzada de brazos y con la mirada fija en el horizonte escuchaba con atención el chisme de su amiga. "Le llaman "El Emperador"."

"¿El Emperador?"

"Así es, mi estimada." Escuchó que la rubia repitió el título una vez más, pero siguió con su relato de todas formas. "Se avecinan los enemigos, Daigo, liderados por El Emperador. Los estudiantes de esa escuela podrían bien ser los oponentes más formidables que hayamos enfrentado."

"Y este Emperador..." Interrumpio su amiga. "¿Tiene un nombre real?"

"No lo sé; mi fuente no lo verificó." Cynthia resopló con fuerza antes de llevarse una mano a la frente, haciendo a un lado su flequillo dorado en el proceso. "El correo solo se refería al lider como "El Emperador"."

"Te gusta decir su apodo, ¿No es así?"

"Es que me dan cañangas ñangas." Dijo la morena, antes de ponerse de pie de un salto, batallando para mantener el equilibrio al borde del abismo. Se giró hacía su amiga, dejando que la luz del sol y la ciudad de Castellia siriveran de fondo para su enorme sonrisa. Avanzó hasta la rubia y tomó sus manos entre las propias. "Esta es nuestra oportunidad, Cynthia; si los derrotamos no quedará duda: nosotras somos las artistas más grandes de nuestra generación."

"Zinnia, aprecio mucho tu entusiasmo." Trató de recuperar sus manos de la prisión en que reposaban, sin embargo su amiga lo hizo imposible. La rubia dejó salir algo que sono a una carcajada a medias y un suspiro por otra parte. "Pero suena tan inventado que lo veo imposible. ¿El Emperador? ¿En serio?" Zinnia rodó los ojos y lanzó lejos las manos de su amiga. Se giró gruñendo, dispuesta a volver a su lugar. "¿Qué ha pasado con las otras escuelas que vienen a competir con nosotros?"

"¡Pero es que no puedes comparar, Daigo!" La aludida se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos un rato, en lo que su amiga desvariaba como una desquiciada.

Efectivamente, ya habían sido tres las escuelas que se dignaban a ponerseles enfrente: el Colegio de Artes Modernas de Castellia tenía muy arraigado el hábito de invitar a otras escuelas a participar en competencias en sus instalaciones. Obviamente ninguna otra institución, llámese como se llame, nacional o internacional, lograba compararse con su colegio. Y es que como todo buen artista, Cynthia apreciaba los desafíos, y realmente ninguno de sus oponentes lo había sido.

Por varios años ya se había tenido que presentar frente a estudiantes mediocres, cuyas composiciones e interpretaciones distaban mucho de lo que vendían sus falsas promesas de victoria y talento. Estaba harta de decepcionarse, harta de ganar incluso. Ni siquiera le importaba salir victoriosa a estas alturas: quería enfrentarse a alguien digno. Quería sorprenderse por composiciones ajenas, quería que alguien le hiciese temer con estrofas y acordes. Quería sentir el reto, el deseo de salir adelante, la deliciosa tortura de saberse igual al retador- ¡De ser ella la retadora!

Pero bien, quizá pedía demasiado. O no. Quien sabe.

"Y no sabes el nombre de tus oponentes." No fue una pregunta, Cynthia solo quería reafirmar su deducción. Si ella era competitiva, Zinnia estaba en un nivel totalmente diferente. La mujer era despiadada cuando se trataba de humillar a sus adversarios: las manos de la joven mujer habían esculpido ya con corta edad monumentos dignos de exhibirse en museos. La morena sonrió, se encogió en hombros y se llevó una mano a la cadera, meneandose al frente y a los lados.

"Pues nop." Ambas rieron por reflejo. Pero por supuesto que no lo sabía, pensó Cynthia; si lo supiera no se callaría al respecto. Si lo supiera ya estaría pensando en mil maneras para superar cualquier cosa que al pobre diablo se le pudiese ocurrir, y ciertamente no estaría preocupandose por el mentado Emperador. "No te preocupes por mí, Daigo: no existe artista visual en el mundo que se compare conmigo."

"Tu talento es solo equiparado por tu modestia, querida amiga." Y compartiendo una bien intencionada risa, caminaron con rumbo a la puerta que les conduciría al interior del edificio. El manto del crepúsculo había servido como testigo del día en que comenzó todo.

* * *

Cynthia estaba acostumbrada al barullo; usualmente, durante sus días escolares, se encontraba a sí misma rodeada de estudiantes, todos pidiendo consejo, extendiendo elogios o quizá solo dando los buenos días. Sin embargo esta vez el barullo tenía como centro de atención algo que no eran sus pasos. Al pasar frente al jardín principal, tras la sombra que proveían los pilares de marmol, pudo observar como muchos estudiantes se reunían alrededor de una de las mesas de almuerzo. Al centro de la mesa, estaba un muchacho, de aspecto corpulento y piel morena, sujetando en sus manos una tableta digital. Guardó silencio y escuchó con atención.

"Entonces, estos cabrones llegarán la proxima semana." Anunció el joven, en un volumen tan alto que rayaba en lo inmoral. "Yo digo que les mostremos un poco de la hospitalidad de Unova, ¿No lo creen?" El comentario del estudiante fue recibido con ovaciones y abucheos, a partes iguales. "Es lo justo; ellos vienen a nuestra escuela, se hospedan en nuestros dormitorios. ¡Deben saber lo que es retarnos en nuestra casa!"

"Ellos no nos han retado, Matt." La voz de Cynthia cortó de tajo el alboroto en el jardín, y de inmediato todas las miradas de los presentes cayeron sobre ella. Sin embargo, la rubia no titubeó; su porte elegante y su postura firme frente el gigante hombre permanecieron ante todo. El de piel morena, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca entreabierta de asombro, bajó de la mesa y se sentó en correctamente, esperando atento a lo que la rubia tuviese que decir. "¿Cuándo es que alguien nos ha retado? Siempre somos nosotros quienes extendemos la invitación."

"Con todo el respeto que mereces, Daigo; esta ocasión es diferente." Fue el turno de Cynthia de mostrarse sorprendida. Matt presentó el dispositivo en su mano a la joven aritsta; el aparato mostraba un articulo del boletín estudiantil, publicado por el mismísimo director del colegio. Él hombre no solía anunciar sus enfrentamientos tan discretamente; usualmente hacían asambleas para anunciar la llegada de los invitados.

Y ya pensandolo así, en realidad esta ocasión había sido muy extraña. A Cynthia nadie le avisó, se enteró por los cuchichéos en los pasillos y después por parte de Zinnia, pero en realidad nadie le dio un aviso oficial. Ella era la músico más grande y destacada del instituto; ella solía ser la primera en enterarse de estas cosas, pero en esta ocasión las cosas estaban muy sospechosas.

Todo tren de pensamiento en su cabeza se detuvo al llegar a la primer linea del segundo párrafo. Tuvo que leerla una y otra vez para entenderla; no estaba mal escrita, no estaba en otro idioma, eran palabras en extremo comunes y sin embargo eran tan alienigenas.

"Nos han retado." Murmuró la rubia. No tuvo la intención de que nadie le escuchase, era más una reafirmación para sus adentros, pero de igual manera Matt le escuchó y asintió. "Ellos nos han retado a nosotros. Aquí lo dice, claro como el agua: 'La Academia nos ha retado y he ofrecido nuestro colegio como sede'."

"Pero qué locos." Exclamó uno de los estudiantes entre la multitud.

"¿Qué clase de artistas serán?"

"¿Qué tal si de verdad son buenos?"

"¡No hay de qué preocuparse!" Exclamó Matt. La multitud entera estremeció ante su rugido, salvo Cynthia, quien seguía leyendo el comunicado. "No vamos a perder. Tenemos a los mejores artistas; nadie esculpe como Drakengard, nadie hace música como Daigo y Shelly, ¡Nadie baila como yo!"

"¿Qué sabes de los retadores?" Preguntó Cynthia, devolviendo a Matt su tableta. El moreno se encogió en hombros, antes dejar el dispositvo en la mesa.

"No mucho; el director solo dijo que son de la región de Johto." Fue entonces que el semblante de Matt se endureció, cuando sus puños se apretaron y su mirada fue a parar al cielo. "Pero Drakengard si mencionó a alguien."

"El Emperador." Murmuró la rubia. Recibió como respuesta de Matt un meneo de su cabeza. La rubia hizo una educada reverencia a la multitud antes de dar media vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos intempestivamente. La multitud estalló en gritos una vez más, completamente frenética.

Ella tenía que saber; no había manera de que esto pasara sin que pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

"Si, supongo que no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto."

Al hombre le encantaba estar en su oficina al atardecer; la luz naranja se colaba por sus ventanas y daba a todo un tono tan solemne e inspirador. El lugar estaba atiborrado de baratijas y memorabilia; recuerdos de una carrera colosal y de amistades aún más grandes. El hombre, de edad avanzada, de rostro arrugado y manos asperas, pasaba dos dedos a lo largo de su bigote mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba el teléfono a su oído.

"Por otra parte, esto te servirá como una gran experiencia; consideralo un viaje de autodescubrimiento." Su voz rasposa y grave retumbaba lejos, seguida de una corta carcajada. "No puedo decir que siento pena por tí, muchacho. Pero vendrás en buen momento; esto promete ser todo un espectáculo." Tres golpes a su puerta lograron distraer su atención de su amena plática. "Debo colgar. Un gusto saludarte, muchacho. Cuidate. ¡Adelante!" La puerta se abrió, a la vez que el director dejaba el teléfono colgado sobre su escritorio. Cynthia abrió lentamente la puerta, dejando ver solo sus ojos. "Ah, señorita Daigo. Por favor, pase, tome asiento."

La estudiante hizo una corta reverencia y obedeció la instrucción. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, con ambas manos descansando sobre su regazo y su atención firmemente sobre los ojos rojizos del director. La sonrisa del hombre usualmente le brindaba una calma sobrecogedora, pero en esta ocasión cada pulgada de su cuerpo estaba tensa, como esperando lo impredecible.

"¿En qué puedo servirle, señorita Daigo?"

"Señor director, ha llegado a mi atención que hemos sido retados por otra escuela a una competencia." Anunció al rubia. El hombre sonrió aún más ampliamente; le encantaba esto de su estudiante, la manera en que podía ir directamente al grano, pero a la vez ser refinada y cortez. "Aunque no es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a otra institución, todo en esta ocasión luce en extremo sospechoso."

"¿Sospechoso?" Repitió el hombre, antes de reclinarse hacia atrás en su enorme silla, de brazos cruzados. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Ellos nos han retado a nosotros." Ante esto, el hombre asintió con la cabeza, aún sonriente. "Se atrevieron a buscarnos."

"En efecto."

"¿Quienes son ellos?" La voz de Cynthia se tornó entonces más agresiva, e instintivamente se inclinó hacia el frente, solo un poco. "¿Qué tan tontos son para retar a una de las instituciones más famosas en el mundo?"

"No creo que sea una tontería, señorita Daigo." Entonces, el hombre emuló la postura de Cynthia, inclinandose al frente, y fue después que susurró, divertido: "Creo que están bastante confiados de que pueden ganarnos." La rubia quedó boquiabierta, solo por un segundo; cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, el director le robó la palabra. "Sé de buena fuente que estos estudiantes son muy habilidosos en sus respectivas áreas. Hay uno de ellos en particular que llama mi atención."

"¿El Emperador?" Fue entonces turno del hombre de mostrarse sorprendido, lanzando las cejas al aire y con la quijada un poco caída. "Se refiere al mentado Emperador, ¿No es así?"

"¿Emperador?" Repitió, mientras examinaba cada gesto y movimiento en el cuerpo de su estudiante. El cuerpo de Cynthia se tensó notoriamente ante la mención del título. "¿Quién te ha hablado de él?"

"A mi amiga, Zinnia, le fue informado de este personaje por uno de sus amigos en Johto." Explicó la rubia, a lo que el hombre respondió con una pequeña carcajada. "... No es real, ¿Cierto? No existe un Emperador."

"No, me temo que no." No pudo evitar sentir un alivio inmenso al escuchar esas palabras, pero inmediatamente Cynthia se reprendió a si misma por lo mismo. ¿Por qué habría de importarle si el famoso Emperador era real o no? Igual lo habría derrotado. ¿No es así? "Lidiamos con otra forma de gobierno."

"¿Qué?"

"Él no es un Emperador." Anunció el hombre, y Cynthia sintió su sangre helarse por un minuto. "Creo que la señorita Drakengard fue víctima de un error de traducción o algo parecido; él no es un emperador. Él es un gran artista, inmenso, devoto al trabajo duro y al constante crecimiento. Ama los desafíos pues cree que solo así se crece, solo desafiándose uno al otro puede sacar lo mejor de las partes involucradas. Su título no es el de Emperador; su título le fue entregado por sus iguales después de su interpretación más fabulosa. Estamos hablando de un rey, señorita Daigo: El Rey Sol."

"¿El Rey Sol?" En ese momento fue que todo se volvió real. En ese momento fue que la gravedad de la situación le golpeó en la cara y supo que no había marcha atrás, que debía dar lo mejor de si para derrotar a este formidable enemigo. "Dígame, director, ¿Cuál es el nombre de este estudiante?"

El hombre sonrió. Lentamente su mano fue a parar a uno de los cajones de su escritorio y de él recuperó unas pequeñas gafas de sol, redondas. Su mente se inundó de memorias, recuerdos de un pasado glorioso, de un chico que, aunque en ese entonces no lo parecía, estaba destinado a grandes cosas. El hombre miró a Cynthia a los ojos, y dijo su nombre con convicción.

* * *

Esa noche, Cynthia no durmió. En lugar de eso, tomó sus audífonos y escuchó una y otra vez el audio que el director le había dado; la interpretación del Rey Sol. La voz del chico, tan joven y magnifica le había quitado el sueño, y solo podía dedicarse a presionar las sabanas contra su pecho, expectante, emocionada. En la oscuridad de la habitación, en la cama al otro lado, Zinnia miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa plegando sus labios. Este pintaba a ser un encuentro extraordinario.


	2. La Última Sesión

_**La Última Sesión**_

"Supongo que lo que intentaba decir en ese entonces ahora no tiene importancia." Murmuró el rubio, con la vista fija en el ventilador del techo. No se movía muy rápido, solo lo suficiente para distinguir cada una de las aspas, girando a una velocidad constante. El aire circulaba solo lo suficiente para que la habitación no se sintiera muy sofocada, pero realmente no hacía mucho para mitigar el calor. Emerald sujetó entre sus dedos la manga de su camisa, agradeciendo que le quedase tan grande para tallarse el sudor de la frente con ella, y suspiró. "Nada de lo que pudiese decir tiene importancia ahora."

"¿Realmente crees eso?" Preguntó el hombre, de voz profunda. Aquel tipo, de porte elegante y rostro sereno, sentado al otro extremo de la iluminada habitación, de piernas cruzadas escribía un par de notas en su cuaderno. Su cabello de un brillante color azul perfectamente peinado a la derecha resplandecía con la luz que se colaba por el enorme ventanal y su mirada de ojos marrones se turnaba entre monitorear lo que escribía y vigilar a su paciente. Luego de un par de garabatos, dejó de lado pluma y papel y se cruzó de brazos, con la vista fija en el muchacho. "¿Puedes afirmar eso sin sentir culpa?"

"No quiero sentir culpa." Bufó el rubio, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Y es que quizá lo era, pero hace dos años eso no hubiese salido de labios del chico ni de broma. Emerald se revolvió en el diván para quedar recostado sobre su lado izquierdo, mirando de frente a su terapeuta. "¿No es esa la razón de este teatro?"

"Este teatro, como tu lo llamas" El hombre no pudo evitar dejar salir un gruñido de frustración mientras hacía las comillas con los dedos en el sustantivo. "solo funcionará si me dices realmente lo que piensas y sientes. Si me dices lo que crees que quiero escuchar, solo estás tirando dinero a la basura."

"Solo te presento la conclusión a la que llegué, Oswald." Murmuró. Se enderezó en el asiento para después descansar sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su barbilla en la mano derecha. "No quiero que estos asuntos me sigan a Unova."

"Ah, cierto; te vas de viaje." Murmuró el hombre, antes de retomar sus apuntes. "¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?"

"Estoy muy emocionado, a decir verdad." Su semblante cambió por completo, volteando ese entrecejo fruncido y la mueca de disgusto. "Vamos a competir; siempre resulta genial restregarle mis talentos a una bola de desconocidos."

"¿Irán todos tus amigos?"

"Si; es una competencia muy grande." La mente de Emerald entonces viajó en el tiempo, justo a la mañana en que Winona les explicó los lineamientos de la competencia y lo que estaba en juego. "Competiremos en el Colegio de Arte Moderno de Castellia, una escuela reconocida a nivel mundial por sus programas educativos y la calidad de sus artistas egresados."

"Debe ser un gran honor que te hayan escogido a tí para representar a tu escuela." Ante el comentario del hombre Emerald no pudo hacer más que reír estrepitosamente.

"Fue todo un proceso, hombre." Emerald se llevó las manos al rostro, frotó sus palmas contra este mientras dejaba salir un gruñido y se revolvió un poco en el diván. "La audición fue horrible; toda la Academia estuvo ahí metida durante horas."

* * *

"Aquí apesta a culo." Gruñó Nate, de brazos cruzados, tirado perezosamente sobre una de las tantas butacas del auditorio. Cientos y cientos de estudiantes se habían dado cita en el recinto y llevaban ahí encerrados ya todo el día. Todos los presentes cuchicheaban y gritaban, unos se paseaban por todos lados mientras que otros como Nate no podían ni moverse. "Ni siquiera de la variedad agradable; apesta a culo sudado."

"Pero qué bonita imagen." Respondió Emerald. El rubio no había apartado su mirada de la puerta desde que Winona y Wallace salieron por ella. Había sido un largo día y aún así el cansancio y la rigidez de sus músculos no eran suficientes para calmar su sed de victoria.

Y es que si bien Emerald estaba completamente seguro de que ganaría, le interesaba mucho hacerlo oficial. No estaba nervioso, claro que no. Él era el mejor músico de la Academia; había estado trabajando arduamente durante dos años ya con la mejor profesora que pudo encontrar: no había manera de que fuera derrotado por cualquiera de estos estudiantes, comunes, hijos de vecino.

"Oye, enano." Una tercera voz irrumpió en su pequeña disputa interna. Sintió una firme palmada sobre su espalda y sin más se vio a si mismo de cara contra una de las butacas. "Deja de zapatear; me estás volviendo loco."

"¡Ugh, Hugh, sácame de aquí!" Exclamó Nate, mientras lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el respaldo de su asiento. "Ya ni siquiera me importa ganar; quiero comer, tomar un baño y morir durante cuatro días."

"Ya esperamos tres horas, Nate." Vaya, de verdad el tiempo vuela cuando te estás volviendo loco, pensó el castaño. "Creo que podemos esperar un poco más."

Guardaron silencio un rato, tumbados cada uno sobre el inmobiliario, con la mirada fija en la nada, en la pared, en la puerta. Durante los minutos que siguieron, Emerald trató de encontrar a alguien entre toda la multitud de estudiantes. ¿A dónde había ido Iris? En realidad Emerald nunca la vio después de su audición; apenas terminó su cuadro, la morena salió disparada. Consideró seriamente en llamarle por teléfono, ¿Pero y qué tal si estaba ocupada? ¿Qué tal si estaba lidiando con un asunto importante y no debía ser molestada? ¿Qué tal si estaba en peligro? No, Iris sabía defenderse sola, eso era más que obvio.

"Tu novia va a estar bien." De nuevo, Hugh se las ingenió para arrastrarlo a la realidad. De nuevo a ese aroma a sudor y humanidad en el ambiente, con las paredes que antes se sentían tan amplias y que ahora eran poco menos que una jaula de concreto. Parpadeó para espabilarse un poco antes de mirar de lleno en los rojizos ojos de su amigo. "Su padre vino por ella."

"El señor Drakengard debe estar muy seguro de que Iris ganará." Murmuró Nate, desganado. Estuvo a punto hacer otro comentario, pero el sonido del plástico rechinando tras de si lo interrumpió. El castaño se giró un poco para encontrarse con un grupo de rostros conocidos, sentados en la fila trasera. El trío lucía tanto o más agotado que Nate y sus amigos. El muchacho frente a él, de cabello púrpura y grandes ojos negros, lucía desconocido en primera instancia, pero Nate sonrió ampliamente después de unos segundos. "Te ves muy diferente sin el jodido antifaz."

"Hace demasiado calor aquí dentro como para ponérmelo." El aludido desestimó el comentario de Nate, al mismo tiempo que frotaba su rostro sudado con sus manos, tratando de secar un poco del sudor de su frente. El por qué no usó la manga de su camisa en lugar de sus manos desnudas estaba fuera del entendimiento de Emerald, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Aaron y Sidney lucían tan acabados como el estudiante de teatro en su grupillo. "No pudimos quedarnos a tu audición; ¿Cómo te fue?"

"No sé. No me importa. ¿Tienes agua?" Sin dar espacio a réplica, Nate se arrastró sobre las butacas hasta Will. El de cabello purpura trató de deshacerse del peso de su compañero, sin embargo, ambos resbalaron del asiento y cayeron al piso, enredados en un nudo de sudor y extremidades calientes.

"¡Idiota, quítate de encima!"

"Dame agua, puta."

"Voltaire, por favor controla a tu perra." Gruñó Sidney. El pelirrojo se movió a la butaca contigua para evitar ser alcanzado por el barullo, retirando su pierna de debajo de ambos con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

"Perra, por favor." El de cabello alborotado sujetó a Nate del cuello de su camisa y lo levantó sin mucho esfuerzo, con solo una mano. Antes de tener la oportunidad de reclamar, escucharon una voz aclarar su garganta violentamente en los altavoces del auditorio. Por mero instinto todos se giraron al escenario, donde Winona les miraba de brazos cruzados, con Wallace detrás de ella, tratando de aguantar la risa.

"Si ya terminaron por allá, pasaremos a dar los resultados." Anunció la directora. El alumnado se dispersó entre los asientos del recinto en silencio. O al menos lo intentaron, pues era imposible para muchos no murmurar nerviosos entre ellos o decir estupideces. Algunos hasta comenzaron a hiperventilar. Will, por ejemplo. "Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por haber venido a audicionar. Todos ustedes son el orgullo no solo de nuestra institución, sino de cada uno de nosotros como profesores. Me llena de gozo verlos poner en práctica cada una de las enseñanzas que se les han dado."

"Cabe resaltar también que aunque nos encantaría poder llevarlos a todos, deben entender los problemas de logística y movilidad que eso implicaría. Por lo tanto, tuvimos que limitarnos a llevar a dos representantes por rubro." Winona entonces tomó de manos de Wallace un folder manila y sin miramientos lo abrió para leer el contenido. "Nuestros representantes en las Artes Visuales serán: Iris Drakengard y Aaron Greaterhive."

"¡Si! ¡A huevo, The New Canvas!" Exclamó el peliverde, saltando en su lugar, de pie sobre las butacas, manteniendo el equilibrio de manera magistral ante las atónitas miradas de todos. "¡Reconocedlo, pequeñas putas!"

"... Gracias, señor Greaterhive." Emerald no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras Aaron bajaba de su exabrupto con las mejillas coloradas y con todo el decoro posible. Nunca lo había visto tan emocionado. Sintió una increíble calma también al saber que su amiga había triunfado. Sin embargo, la sorpresa era que no se sentía sorprendido en absoluto. "Los representantes de la Academia en Danza serán Sidney Blasco y Flint Morgan." El líder de los canvas ni siquiera sonrió, solamente levantó la mano a manera de entendimiento.

"Presumido." Murmuró Nate.

"Los representantes de Teatro serán Will Nazo y Nate Ivory." Contrario a celebrar como era de esperarse. los involucrados sencillamente intercambiaron una incómoda mirada de complicidad y sonrieron.

"¿Cabía duda?" Murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo, antes de chocar las manos y chasquear los dedos. Como todas unas divas.

"Y por último, nuestros representantes de Música; Hugh Voltaire y Emerald Aojashin." El rubio sintió una enorme corriente de aire dejar sus pulmones y de inmediato su cuerpo perdió fuerza. ¿Cuándo dejó de respirar? Estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, pero una mano se aferró a su brazo justo a tiempo.

"Tranquilo, enano." Murmuró Hugh, sonriente. Emerald le miró de reojo y sonrió de vuelta. Una vez seguro de que no caería sobre su espalda, Hugh lo soltó y palmó levemente su hombro.

"Por favor, los representantes pasen al escenario." Uno a uno subieron cada uno de los seleccionados. El segundo representante de Danza captó la atención de Emerald; un joven delgado, de cabello rojo aún más monstruoso que el de Hugh. El chico lucía de lo más despreocupado caminando tras de Sidney, con una sonrisa estática en su rostro. Emparejados por rubro, con ese espacio vacío donde debía estar Iris, los artistas encararon a sus compañeros estudiantes. "Quiero dejar en claro que esto no será fácil; nos enfrentaremos al Colegio de Artes Modernas de Castellia, considerada por muchos la mejor y más prestigiosa escuela de arte en el mundo."

"No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, directora." Sidney intervino, rompiendo la formación, dando un paso al frente. "Quiero decir, en nombre de mis compañeros elegidos, que llevaremos en alto el nombre de nuestra institución- ¡De nuestro hogar! Prometo llevar en mis hombros el estandarte de Johto y liderar a mis compañeros hacia la victoria."

"¿Por qué no eligieron al Rey Sol?" Se escuchó preguntar a una voz entre la multitud. Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, elevando sus voces por sobre el discurso de Sidney.

"¿No lo eligieron?"

"Claro que sí, ahí está."

"¡El Rey Sol!"

"¡Rey Sol, Rey Sol!"

Pronto todos los presentes coreaban aquel título. Ese que le fue entregado por el mismo alumnado al rubio. Los ojos de Emerald se abrieron como platos y aunque su primer instinto fue el de retroceder un paso, se detuvo de inmediato. Se las arregló para sonreir y avanzar hasta donde lo había hecho Sidney, mientras este último lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Dejando la modestia aparte, Emerald tenía un don con las palabras.

"Compañeros." Llamó el rubio, silenciando las voces, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia sí. Sonrió, con esa arrogancia que era solo comparada con la de su hermano. Levantó el puño al cielo, con la mirada fija al frente. "¡Ganaremos!"

La multitud estalló en aplausos y vitoreos. Cientos de voces coreando el nombre de la Academia, golpeando sus pies contra el suelo, a modo de marcha de guerra. El ritmo de los tambores era como un llamado al combate, y hacía hervir la sangre del rubio a más no poder. Ya no podía esperar más.

* * *

El sonido de sus apresuradas pisadas sobre el agua se perdía entre el barullo de la ciudad; la lluvia y los automóviles servían como distractor para cualquier transeúnte. No era muy tarde en la noche, pero el clima no se prestaba para una carrera como aquella. El muchacho, de rostro pálido y ojos cansados, se adentraba cada vez más y más en los laberínticos pasajes del centro de la ciudad. Había dejado de escuchar los pasos de su perseguidor desde hacía unos minutos, pero no podía darse el lujo de detenerse.

Había escuchado de este chico; estaba loco. Llevaba meses y meses aterrorizando la ciudad entera, muchos decían que en busca de información, pero nadie se atreve a hablar mucho al respecto. El muy cabrón se creía alguna clase de superheroe o detective; iba por ahí interrogando a traficante tras traficante, barriendo con todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

Fue entonces que su error le cobró factura; demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos, no se percató cuando aquel hombre saltó desde las sombras contra él. Le impactó de lleno, enviándolo de cara contra el muro de ladrillos y por consecuencia al suelo. Con el rostro húmedo y lleno de lodo trató de vislumbrar a su atacante, pero le resultó imposible distinguir más que su silueta. Sin embargo, el muchacho se acercó y le sujetó del cabello para levantar su rostro.

"Colress, ¿qué sabes de él?"

"¡Vete al diablo!"

Al no encontrarse con una respuesta aceptable; el atacante golpeó su rostro contra el suelo nuevamente, arrancando un gutural gemido de dolor de su victima.

"No lo preguntaré de nuevo."

"No sé de quién hablas." El misterioso muchacho estuvo a punto de repetir la dosis anterior, pero su presa se libró del agarre e intentó ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, el atacante le sujetó de los hombros, lo giró con una destreza increíble y lo impactó nuevamente contra un muro. Sin embargo, esta vez lo dejó en esa posición, aprisionado entre su propio cuerpo y la pared, impidiéndole que le mirase a los ojos.

"Pues más vale que lo averigües, infeliz, porque quiero información." Gruño el joven, contra el oído de su presa. "¿Quién es tu dealer? ¡¿Dónde consigues la mercancía?!"

"¡Brawly! ¡Se la compro a Brawly!" Aún después de recibir la respuesta que buscaba, el atacante torció el brazo de su víctima de manera inhumana, mientras ejercía todavía más presión sobre su cuerpo. "¡Es todo lo que sé, no sé dónde la consigue Brawly!

"Por tu bien espero que el surfista me lleve a algún lado." Gruñó el joven, antes de lanzar lejos a su presa. No se molestó en girarse a descubrir la identidad de su agresor; el joven drogadicto huyó corriendo como un corderito recién nacido, con las patas cruzadas y tropezando con todo.

El joven se ajustó la gorra, sintiendo su cabello húmedo pegarse a su nuca y frente, cosa que le daba un poco de asco, pero no tanto como el hecho de tener que buscar a Brawly. Tenía años que no sabía nada de él, o de cualquiera de sus ex compañeros de Golden High, a decir verdad. De hecho, y a juzgar por la última vez que entablaron una conversación decente, no sería una reunión muy grata. Pero bien, si el marihuano ese podía conducirlo a su objetivo, no había otra opción.

* * *

"Entonces eres algo así como una celebridad." Afirmó Oswald, de vuelta en la serenidad del consultorio. La mirada del rubio paciente se perdió en el girar de las aspas en el ventilador del techo. "¿El Rey Sol? ¿Así te llamaron?"

"Es por esa vez que canté frente a toda la escuela." Explicó el de corta estatura, de manera mecánica, aún mirando al techo. "La canción se llamaba Rey Sol. No tiene mucha importancia."

"¿Cómo te sientes respecto a ese título?"

"No me importa." La mirada del terapeuta se agudizó un poco, analizando cada una de las muecas en el rostro del muchacho. A simple vista, no había mucho que discernir, pero Oswald ya tenía experiencia con este chico. Sin embargo, por lo mismo sabía que no debía presionarlo.

"De acuerdo..." Cedió, sabiendo que ese era un callejón sin salida. "¿Qué opinó tu maestra cuando le dijiste de esto?" Emerald sonrió casi de forma imperceptible. Acudió a su mente esa tarde, cuando su desempeño se vio permeado por las ganas que tenía de contarle a la señora Ebony.

* * *

"Fallaste." Recalcó la mujer, dándole la espalda a su pupilo, con su mano izquierda suavemente apoyada sobre el piano. La luz de la tarde se colaba por las ventanas, a través de la cortina para cubrir cada rincón de la sala con una cálida caricia. "Hazlo de nuevo."

"Antes de continuar quería comentarle algo." Emerald arrastró cada palabra lentamente, esperando a que la mujer se girara para verle de frente. Pero no lo hizo; al menos no de inmediato. "Me iré a Unova por dos semanas." Las cejas de la mujer se alzaron solo un poco en respuesta, pero eso no le decía mucho al de ojos verdes. "Tenemos una competencia con-"

"El Colegio Castelia." Murmuró la señora Ebony. De no ser por la hermosa acústica del salón de ensayos, Emerald probablemente no la hubiese escuchado. Y entonces, la mujer sonrió; casi de manera imperceptible, como si algo se hubiese atorado en la esquina de su boca, en la comisura de sus labios y halara hacia arriba. "Desafiaron a la Academia, ¿No es así?"

"Algo así..." Las palabras salieron lentas, para darle oportunidad a Emerald de analizar la situación. ¿Cómo fue que supo? "¿Alguien más se lo había dicho?"

"El Colegio tiene..." Se alejó un par de pasos, con la mirada gacha y las manos juntas, lenta y dubitativa. "tiene esta costumbre muy arraigada, desde hace muchos años..."

Entonces fue que el recuerdo se iluminó en la mente del muchacho: ella había estudiado en Castelia, cuando era joven. Ahí fue donde pulió sus dotes como músico. Siendo tan destacada como lo era, probablemente compitió en estos desafíos en repetidas ocasiones.

"Nosotros los desafiamos a ellos." Anunció el rubio, antes de levantarse del banquillo. La expresión de sorpresa que se pintó en el rostro de la mujer no tenía nada que ver con la que esbozó anteriormente. Sin embargo, el semblante del rubio no flaqueó. "Hace unos meses la Orquesta de Goldenrod colaboró con el Colegio Castelia. Mi hermano toca en la orquesta, y al volver me contó maravillas de ellos, incluida esa particular costumbre que tienen de desafiar escuelas. Le rogué a Wallace y a Winona- los directores de la Academia- que arregláramos algo así."

"¿Fue tu idea?" Una insolente carcajada se las ingenió para escabullirse entre sus palabras. "No tienes sentido de la vergüenza, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Disculpe?"

"No tienes la más mínima oportunidad." No era una pregunta, ni estaba tratando de iniciar un debate. La mujer escupía hechos. "Tu pequeña escuelita no se compara para nada con el Colegio Castelia; de ahí han salido famosos músicos, actores, escultores- artistas de calibre mundial. ¿Crees que tú, un niño que hasta hace apenas un par de años no podía diferenciar entre un Do mayor y un Do séptimo- ¡Y tú fuiste a quien eligieron!" Exclamó la mujer, mientras lanzaba los brazos al aire. Su joven pupilo apretó un poco la quijada; no podía negarlo: en su momento estas eran cosas que él mismo pensó, pero escucharlas de boca de ella, de alguien a quien tenía en tan alta estima... "Si tu eres lo mejor que la Academia puede enviar-"

"Soy bastante competente, muchas gracias." Gruñó el rubio, antes de pasar de largo a la señora en camino a la puerta. Tomó su abrigo del perchero en la pared y comenzó a ponérselo. "No necesito que menosprecie mi esfuerzo- ¡Estúpidamente creí que estaría orgullosa!"

"Esta pequeña charada no le hará maravillas a tu autoestima, niño." La señora Ebony arrastraba cada palabra como si fuese el peor de los insultos. "No necesitas avergonzarte en un escenario mundial: eres un artista en potencia, una diamante en bruto. Con un par de años más quizá puedas dar una presentación más decorosa."

"Señora Ebony, ¿Por qué sencillamente no puede estar feliz por mí?" El rubio suspiró cansado, rodando los ojos, tratando de controlar el imperioso deseo de salir corriendo. "Llevamos trabajando juntos dos años."

"Solo trato de cuidarte."

"Bueno, usted y su esposo trataron de cuidar a Mei toda su vida, y mire cómo..." Se ahogó con sus propias palabras y todo lo demás pasó demasiado rápido: un segundo pudo ver el rostro mortificado de su mentora, y al siguiente estaba corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles de Treasure Garden, murmurando insulto tras insulto contra sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que en algún punto murmuró una disculpa, pero no podía afirmar que la mujer le escuchó.

De cualquier forma, sabía que jamás podría regresar a esa casa.

* * *

"Vaya." Murmuró Oswald, de vuelta al presente, con la quijada en el suelo, completamente perplejo. Pero no era la brutalidad de las palabras del rubio lo que le había impresionado, sino el hecho de que mencionó el nombre de su amiga. Durante aquellas muchas sesiones, el rubio jamás se había atrevido a nombrarla. Siempre había sido un punto a evadir, a sortear, el taboo del que Emerald no podía hablar. El Doctor trató de no ponderar mucho al respecto; la mirada de Emerald se perdió en el infinito mientras relataba su historia, probablemente ni cuenta se dio de su desliz. "Puedo ver que estás al tanto de que tu actitud no fue la mejor."

"Quería que se sintiera orgullosa de mí." Murmuró el rubio, aún con la mirada perdida. "Ella ha sido quien me ha enseñado todo lo que sé... y el hecho de que fuera ella también quien me dijera '¡Lo siento, niño, eres un artista mediocre!' le pegó a mi confianza."

"Emerald, eres un chico inteligente." Comenzó Oswald. El hombre se inclinó un poco hacia el frente de su silla, atrayendo de nueva cuenta la atención del rubio. "Creo que puedes ver detrás de las acciones y las palabras de tu maestra: obviamente ella te estima mucho. Esta escena de seguro era solo un muy vehemente intento de protegerte. No digo que esté justificado, pero la situación que sufrió como madre está impulsando sus actos."

"¿Dices que ella me quiere tanto como la quiso a ella?" Ese tono socarrón se convirtió después en una carcajada estruendosa. "No, Oswald. Entre ella y yo solamente hay una relación de enseñante-aprendiz. Lo ha dejado claro muchas veces." El rubio bajó sus pies del diván, para quedar sentado apropiadamente, y después se cruzó de brazos. "Esta no es una de esas historias en las que el maestro y su alumno se convierten en padre e hijo; ella lo ha dejado muy en claro en reiteradas ocasiones. Cada lunes, miércoles y viernes de cada semana es igual, son las mismas dos horas de lecciones mecánicas y principios pragmáticos. Cero interacción humana, cero calidez. Ni siquiera me llama por mi nombre; solo soy el niño que viene a tocar el piano."

"¿Y por qué no haz dejado de ir?"

"Porque necesito ser el mejor." Afirmó el chico, con la misma seguridad de siempre. "Necesito aprender y crecer como artista... quiero ser igual a..." Ah, de vuelta a ese muro. De vuelta en completo control de sus palabras, el rubio no podía atreverse a decir el nombre de su amiga. Eso solo demostraba lo mucho que le había afectado el altercado con su maestra; le afectó tanto y estaba tan inmerso en su relato, que olvidó censurarse. Oswald necesitaría una nueva estrategia: Emerald tendía a escapar como corderito asustado de los temas que no quería tratar.

"Bueno..." Y con ello y una vuelta de hoja en su libreta, Oswald dio por terminado el tema. Sencillo. "¿Qué me dices de Iris? ¿Cómo tomó ella el asunto de la competencia?"

* * *

"Buenas tardes, señor Drakengard." Al abrirse la puerta, el rubio se encontró de frente con la pelvis del señor, lo cual ya era bastante intimidante para empezar. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos rígidos poco después de la barba blanca que de ninguna manera se parecía a la de Santa Claus. Nop, para nada. "¿Se encuentra Iris?"

"Claro, está en su habitación." El hombre se recorrió un poco, dandole paso al adolescente dentro de su morada. Emerald hizo una corta reverencia y emprendio carrera al fondo del apartamento, a la habitación de la chica. Creyó que tocar estaba de más, así que abrió la puerta de un solo empujón.

Se encontró con su morena amiga a punto de zambullirse en su armario. La maleta vacía junto a este último le decía un par de cosas a Emerald: que ella estaba al tanto del resultado de las audiciones y que le esperaban tortuosas dos horas tratando de armar el equipaje de la chica. No quiso esperar a que ella reconociera su presencia; ella lo sabía y él sabía que sabía, así que solo pasó y se tiró sobre la cama de ella, mientras Iris lanzaba sobre su hombro prenda tras prenda.

"Gracias." El rubio esperó a que su amiga reaccionara, pero nunca lo hizo. "Por lo de hace rato."

"¿De qué hablas?" Respondió ella, sin girarse a verlo, sin dejar la tarea en mano.

"Eso del Rey Sol; sé que fuiste tú." Iris carcajeó por lo bajo, antes de proseguir con su busqueda. Tomó una blusa de su armario, la examinó unos segundos y luego la lanzó sin miramientos a la maleta. "Aunque no entiendo por qué lo hiciste."

"No podía dejar que Sidney se llevara todo el crédito; sabes que odio a ese tipo." Ya a estas alturas, Iris bajó un poco sus estandares y comenzó a tirar ropa a su maleta de forma indiscriminada.

"Hiciste falta allí arriba." Realmente no pensó mucho en esa oración antes de pronunciarla. Fue una afirmación inofensiva; algo que dentro de cualquier otro contexto hubiese sido totalmente inócuo. Pero cuando Iris dejó de empacar y le miró de lleno por encima de su hombro, con ese brillante ojo marrón expectante, algo sucedió. "Digo, obviamente hiciste falta- ¡Había un lugar vacío justo junto a Aaron! Pobre Aaron, debió haberse sentido muy abandonado. A ese chico ni siquiera le gusta estar en un escenario, ¿Haz visto lo flaco que está? Se ve tan frágil, me pregunto si se alimentará bien. ¿Conoces a algún nutriologo? Leí hace poco acerca de esta dieta de alfalfa que se supone hace milagros; aunque la ciencia no refuta las propiedades curativas y desintoxicantes de la alfalfa no me siento muy cómodo comiendo alimento de caballo. ¿Sabías que los caballos realmente no necesitan cascos para trotar?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No tengo idea." Emerald suspiró profundamente antes de dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Se llevó las manos al rostro y las frotó con fuerza mientras gruñía. "¿Qué dijo Drayden de que te irás dos semanas?"

"No mucho; él irá conmigo." Emerald de nueva cuenta pegó el brinco en el aire, rebotando sobre la cama para después arrastrarse al borde, lo más cerca posible de su amiga.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que irá contigo?"

"Bueno, en realidad yo iré con él." Murmuró ella. Gateó hasta la maleta y después de un corto forcejeo logro cerrarla con toda su ropa dentro. Continuó con su explicación mientras caminaba hasta un cajón en un mueble aledaño. "La familia Drakengard es originaria de Unova, y en Castelia vive la madre de Drayden. El hombre quiere aprovechar la oportunidad para presentarme formalmente a su familia."

"Osea, después de tantos años." Iris asintió en respuesta, sin darle mayor importancia. "¿Por qué hasta ahora?"

"Porque yo no había querido. De hecho he estado tratando de evadir el asunto durante años." La muchacha se llevó las manos al cabello, enredando sus dedos entre un par de mechones. Suspiró desganada y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás. "El gran linaje Drakengard es legendario; son una familia influyente y poderosa en la región de Unova. Dime, ¿Qué crees que van a pensar cuando me conozcan a mí, la niña de la calle que Drayden adoptó?"

"Estoy seguro de que la idea ni les pasará por la cabeza." Afirmó el rubio. Iris se giró para quedar de frente al muchacho y dejó salir un corto "ja" a manera de burla. "Eres la hija de Drayden, y una artista muy talentosa. Cualquier familia debería sentirse orgullosa de tener a una persona tan asombrosa como tú."

"No podría haberlo dicho mejor." Ambos se estremecieron al escuchar aquella voz grave y profunda, desde la puerta. Drayden miraba a Iris atentamente, de brazos cruzados, recargado en el marco de la puerta. Emerald se giró rápidamente a Iris, murmuró una pequeña despedida y se levantó para después salir de la habitación, no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia al hombre en la puerta. Al verse sola con su padre, Iris se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. "¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué no te acepten?"

"Mira, no quiero hablar de esto."

"Eres mi hija." Afirmó el hombre, sin lugar a duda. Sin vacilación. "Eso es todo lo que necesita cualquiera para considerarte parte de la familia. Además, mi madre va a adorarte."

* * *

"Entonces." Dijo una voz joven y vivaz. Carraspeó; el letargo de la mañana todavía no le dejaba funcionar bien. "¿Unova?"

"Si, Unova." Un muchacho, de cabello negro y brillantes rojos se paseaba por su habitación de hotel. Trataba de secar su cabello húmedo con una toalla con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba el teléfono contra su oído. "Vamos a dar un concierto en Castelia City. Tengo entendido que Emerald y sus amigos estarán ahí, ¿No?"

"Pues- pues si." Bostezó, muy ruidoso. No podía evitarlo, estaba cansado. "No mames, esto de las diferentes zonas horarias está de la verga."

"Te acostumbras después de un rato." Afirmó el mayor, sonriente. Red lanzó su toalla sobre su cama y se sentó junto a donde cayó. "¿Tu también vienes?"

"Por trabajo." Se talló los ojos por debajo de sus lentes. Quizá no debería trabajar con solo una lámpara en una habitación tan oscura. Quizá por eso fue que desarrolló la necesidad de usar lentes en primer lugar. "La orquesta va a colaborar con el Colegio Castelia otra vez; tienen buenos músicos. Esta chica, Cynthia, es quizá la mejor músico de su generación."

"¿Te imaginas qué loco sería que terminara enfrentándose a Emerald en la competencia?" El de ojos rojos alcanzó una botella de agua sobre su mesa de noche. "Nunca he escuchado a Emerald- de hecho ni siquiera creí que le interesaría el arte, después de todo lo que pasó hace un par de años. ¿Qué tan bueno es?"

"Por lo poco que he podido escuchar de él, es muy bueno." Comentó el de ojos ámbar, antes de reír cansado. "Pero es muy testarudo. ¿Te recuerda a alguien?"

"No sé, ¿A ti te recuerda a alguien?" Ambos compartieron una bien intencionada carcajada. Red le dio un trago a su agua antes de lanzar una mirada por la puerta de su habitación. Más allá de la puerta, se encontraba la sala. Qué buena fortuna; la disquera siempre le agendaba hoteles muy bonitos en sus giras, con suites que bien parecían pequeños apartamentos.

Cuando pensaba en eso, en su buena fortuna y en los frutos de su trabajo, su compañera de gira encontró este como el momento oportuno para ir a la sala de estar en la suite. Y bien, pues, para llegar a la sala tenía que pasar frente a la puerta abierta de la habitación de Red. Nada de malo en eso, no. Tampoco había nada de malo en sentirse cómoda en su suite, la suite compartía con Red. Y bien, sentirse cómoda para ella implicaba caminar por ahí en ropa interior, sin las restricciones de la ropa, sintiendo el aire acondicionado contra su piel desnuda.

El agua se fue por el ducto equivocado y Red comenzó toser con fuerza. Gold le llamaba por la bocina del teléfono pero el mayor de los Ongaku estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no ahogarse. Su compañera de gira volteó, lenta, casi seductivamente, dejando que su largo cabello castaño bailara en el aire.

"¿Estás bien, Red?" La muchacha hizo ademán de entrar, pero el chico levantó las manos, aun tosiendo, para mantenerla afuera. Con el rostro completamente rojo y los ojos llorosos negó con la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar con Gold.

"¿Red?"

"E-ejem. Estoy-uug- Estoy bien." Afirmó el muchacho. La castaña sonrió y siguió su camino hasta la sala. "Solo... No puedo esperar a verte."

"Si, yo también te extraño." Confesó Gold, sonriente. "También lo extraño a él. Y los extraño a todos. ¿Haz hablado con Dia y Pearl?"

"Si, de hecho." Ambos guardaron silencio un momento, mientras Red rememoraba su conversación que su amigo rubio. "Pearl está jodido."

* * *

"Pruébate otro." Comandó la de cabello rosa. Pearl suspiró desganado.

"Ya es suficiente." Gruñó el muchacho. Llevaban metidos en esa tienda cerca de 3 horas tratando de encontrar lo que sea que Whitney estuviera buscando para él. Honestamente Pearl creyó que esto era sencillo; encontrar un traje para llevar a la boda de la prima de su novia no podía ser algo tan dificil. Es ropa; él usaba ropa. Casi todos los días. "Me llevaré este."

"Pruébate el azul."

"¿No me escuchaste?"

"No. Pruébate el azul." Estaba a punto de tomar el control, de reafirmar su hombría. Estaba a punto de decirle a su mujer que iba a salir de la tienda con lo que llevaba puesto, que irían a la boda en Unova con lo que traía puesto en ese mismo instante.

Si, claro, después de probarse el azul.

* * *

Hace mucho que no jugaba con Baiko. A Diamond le encantaba venir a la mansión de Platina por una sola razón; no por la cocina gigante en la que podía cocinar lo que quisiera, ni por la habitación de su novia que tenía la cama más cómoda del mundo (en la que hacían todo menos dormir), sino por su fiel compañero, el perro del demonio con el que se había enfrentado hacía tantos años. El perro, pequeño, de color gris con una franja magenta en el lomo, descansaba sobre el regazo de Dia, ambos tirados en el patio.

"¿Ya es oficial?" Preguntó Platina, llegando al lugar de los hechos con un vaso de limonada en cada mano. Le extendió uno a su novio, quien murmuró unas cortas gracias antes de darle un trago. "¿Ya firmaste?"

"Firmar es solo una formalidad." Respondió él, con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios. "Hablé personalmente con la prima de Whitney; ella tiene a todo el equipo listo. Técnicamente yo solo me dedicaré a supervisar."

"Estoy tan emocionada." Confesó ella, antes de arrodillarse junto a su novio. Tomó su barbilla con una mano y lo besó fugazmente. "Tu primer trabajo serio como jefe de chef."

"Oye, ¿Qué hay de mi trabajo en Armando's?"

"Amor, fueron solo dos días." Dia sonrió apenado, rememorando la ocasión. "Y después del incidente con el departamento de sanidad, no creo que quieras poner a Armando's en tu curriculum." El muchacho asintió enérgicamente. Nunca había visto tantas cucarachas en un solo lugar, mucho menos en un restaurante.

* * *

"Bueno, parece ser que se nos acabó el tiempo por hoy." Anunció Oswald, con la mirada en el reloj en la pared. "Esta fue nuestra última sesión hasta que vuelvas de tu viaje, ¿No es así?"

"Si, lo fue." Murmuró el rubio, mirando también al reloj. El rubio se puso de pie y ajustó sus ropas. Dos horas de estar tirado en el diván y su camisa estaba tan torcida que casi la tenía al revés. "Muchas gracias por todo, Oswald. De verdad apreció lo que haz hecho por mí."

"Yo solo te ayudo a ayudarte a tí mismo, Emerald." El chico sonrió; a veces su psicologo sonaba como libro de autoayuda. El rubio extendió su mano al hombre, y este último se puso de pie antes de estrecharla y sonreir. Justo entonces, la puerta del consultorio se abrió, revelando a una joven mujer, de cabello naranja, largo hasta su cintura, de grandes ojos rojos.

"Oswald, te programé un paciente mañana a las diez." Anunció la muchacha. Entonces tomó en cuenta a Emerald y sonrió. "Oh, hola Emerald. ¿Ya te vas?"

"Hola, Alice." El chico sonrió, antes de girarse al doctor una última vez. "Si, ya me estaba yendo. Nos vemos en dos semanas."

"Cuídate mucho." Murmuró Oswald. El chico sonrió una última vez a ambos y salió por la puerta. La joven mujer le siguió con la mirada un rato, sonriente, antes de girarse al hombre.

"Lo quieres mucho, ¿no?" Oswald inmediatamente borró la sonrisa en su rostro y le dio la espalda a su asistente. "Uh, ¿Puse el dedo en la llaga?"

"Es un paciente como cualquier otro, Alice." La pelirroja dejó salir una estruendosa carcajada, antes de caminar hasta el extremo opuesto del consultorio. Tomó uno de los recuadros que colgaban de la pared y se volvió al hombre.

"Claro, porque el gran Dr. Oswald Solomon Lati no puede apegarse a uno de sus pacientes, ¿No?" Bromeó Alice, sonriente, ante la mirada fulminante del doctor. "Porque está el código de no sé qué, y la clausula de no sé cuánto. Vamos, hermanito, aceptalo."

"Alice-"

"Alice."

"Deja de imitarme."

"Deja de imitarme."

"¡Alice Shiva Lati!"

"No, viejo, mira mi título; soy Dr. Lati O. S."

* * *

Después de salir del consultorio, Emerald se quedó un momento en la acera, pensando. No solía salir de terapia tan tarde, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si el transporte público pasaba a esa hora y el tren magnético no lo dejaba muy cerca de su casa. Mientras analizaba las posibilidades, un auto giró en la esquina más cercana y se acercó para estacionarse frente a él. Era un poco viejo y de color azul. La ventana del lado del conductor bajo y dejó ver a una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

"Sube."

Y fue así como Emerald se vio en camino a su casa, en el auto de la señora Ebony. La señora no había apartado la mirada del camino luego de los primeros diez minutos. Ni siquiera reconoció su presencia después de subir al auto. No fue sino hasta que estuvieron a mitad del camino que se dignó a hablar.

"¿Puedes asegurarme que vas a ganar?" Preguntó ella, aún con la vista fija en el camino. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al chico en primera instancia, pero pronto recuperó la compostura y sonrió burlón.

"No hay otra opción." Aseguró el rubio, con la mirada fija en su maestra. Sin embargo, ella aún miraba al camino. Volvieron al silencio asfixiante, pero solo por unos minutos. La señora tragó, con dificultad, antes de mirar al rubio de reojo, solo por un segundo antes de concentrarse en el camino nuevamente.

"No te separes de tu grupo; Castelia es una ciudad enorme." Afirmó, tratando de luchar contra el nudo en su garganta. "En el Colegio les enseñan nuestro idioma desde muy pequeños, pero en la región es muy raro quien lo hable. Hablar inglés tampoco ayudará mucho, pero aumenta tus posibilidades de encontrar a alguien que te entienda. Lleva un par de suéteres y una bufanda, el invierno allá es implacable. Y por último... " Suspiró, para recuperar la compostura. "como decía un viejo amigo: 'Recuerda: nada vence a la adversidad como un poco de sentido común'."

"Claro." Murmuró el rubio, sonriente. "Lo tendré en mente."

Llegaron a casa del rubio no mucho tiempo después. Una última sonrisa y la señora Ebony condujo de vuelta a su casa. Emerald dedicó el resto de la noche a empacar, emocionado, pensando en las aventuras que le esperaban, la gente que conocería pero sobre todas las cosas, pensaba en ganar.

* * *

Era un agujero inmundo, pero aquí podía encontrar al surfista. N caminó por los oscuros callejones del centro de la ciudad hasta llegar a aquella choza abandonada. En el interior, sobre el suelo sucio había decenas de personas, hombres y mujeres por igual. Se dio el lujo de entrar como si fuese su casa; todos estaban demasiado perdidos para representar una amenaza. Subió al segundo piso y fue allí donde encontró al de cabello azul; tirado sobre un viejo sofá, con una jeringa en la mano, el rostro pálido y sudoroso y quemaduras a lo largo del brazo.

"Vaya, vaya." Murmuró el chico, con una voz tan débil que de haber estado en un lugar menos lúgubre no podría haber escuchado. Sus labios apenas se movían, de hecho era impresionante para N que estuviera tan lúcido como para hablar. "N Harmonia... mi amigo."

"No somos amigos, Brawly." Afirmó el de cabello verde, antes de abrirse paso hasta su interlocutor. "Necesito respuestas: ¿Quién te entrega la mercancía?"

"N Harmonia, mi amigo, mi amigo..." Continuó desvariando, cada vez bajando más y más su voz, hasta que se perdía. N rodó los ojos, se montó sobre el antiguo estudiante de Golden High y lo golpeó, a mano abierta, solo una vez. El chico se estremeció y dio un alarido horrible. "¡No! ¡N-No me lastimes!"

"¡Las drogas, Brawly! ¿Quién te las vende?"

"El paquete llega los jueves... los jueves." N lo golpeó de nueva cuenta, y esta vez la respuesta fue mucho más violenta. El de cabello azul comenzó a llorar como un niño, pero N ni siquiera parpadeó. "¡Llega los jueves!"

"¡¿De dónde?!" Quería respuestas, pero Brawly estaba demasiado ocupado sollozando. Levantó la mano nuevamente, provocando que el drogado hombre se estremeciera con fuerza. "¡¿Dónde!?"

"¡Unova! ¡Unova!" Cada movimiento de N llegó a un alto total. "¡Unova, Castelia, es todo lo que sé!"

"Mierda." Murmuró N. Se quitó de encima del chico y por pura maldad lo tiró del sillón. Dio media vuelta y salió de la choza lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez en la seguridad de las calles transitadas, tomó su teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el primer número en marcaje rápido. "Iris... necesito un favor."


	3. Extraños y Conocidos

_**Extraños y Conocidos.**_

Sus manos se movían a toda velocidad sobre las teclas; a lo largo y a lo ancho, mientras sus pies extendían las notas y las modulaban pedaleando. Este era suyo, era su momento. La multitud frente a él admiraba su talento y su interpretación; mudos, expectantes, como la audiencia cautiva, como la serpiente en el trance del encantador. Respiró el éter, sintió la divinidad del momento mientras su alma transpiraba de las yemas de sus dedos sobre el marfil y las notas evocaban al esencia de su arte.

Interpretó un último acorde y la multitud estalló en vitoreos y aplausos. El rubio sonrió mientras se ponía de pie, tras la interpretación más importante de su vida. Se sintió completo, más que en ningún otro momento de su vida.

"Emerald."

Avanzó hasta el centro del escenario e hizo una educada reverencia a su audiencia. Rosa tras rosa llovía sobre él y caía a su alrededor. Atrapó una en pleno aire y la extendió al público, aún con esa sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro.

"Cabrón."

Despertó para encontrarse con un par de ojos marrones, gigantes, brillantes, a escasos centímetros de él. El aroma a transpiración inundó sus fosas nasales y el sabor del algodón asaltó su paladar. Trató de articular una oración, pero su voz se amortiguaba con el suéter de Nate. Tratando de mantener su dignidad tan intacta como le fuese posible, se retiró de encima de su amigo, de vuelta a su propio asiento en el avión. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando notó que había dejado una enorme mancha de humedad en la ropa del castaño. Al otro lado de Nate, Hugh le miraba con la misma expresión de angustia y, hasta cierto punto, asco que él debía estar esbozando en ese mismo instante.

"Lo siento." Murmuró, antes de girar su atención a la ventana a su derecha, aún con el rostro acalorado. "¿Saben cuanto falta?"

"La azafata dijo que deberíamos estar viendo Castelia como en menos de diez minutos." Respondió Hugh, regresando su atención al libro entre sus manos. "Alguien debería despertar a los Canvas."

Nate se montó en su asiento y se asomó sobre éste. Justo en la fila de asientos tras la suya, Sidney, Aaron y Will dormían plácidamente. Este último había cambiado su antifaz de día por uno de noche que protegía sus ojos de la luz. Ivory se inclinó hacia su compañero actor, tomó el antifaz delicadamente entre sus dedos y haló de él hasta alejarlo buenos diez centímetros del rostro de su amigo. Contó hasta tres y lo soltó.

"¡La suma de las raíces cuadradas de dos lados de un triángulo isósceles es igual a la raíz cuadrada del lado restante!"

"Eso no es cierto." Murmuró Emerald, aún buscando la ciudad por la ventana.

"Despierten, culeros; ya casi llegamos." Anunció Nate, recibiendo como respuesta gruñidos y quejas de parte de los Canvas. El castaño iba a llamar al chico pelirrojo compañero de Sidney, pero este ya estaba despierto y se limitó a sonreír y asentir. "¡Oye, N! Ya vamos a llegar." El aludido solo levantó la mano, reconociendo el anuncio desde el otro lado del pasillo.

El chico Harmonia no había dicho mucho de sus razones para estar ahí, y francamente a Emerald no le quitaba el sueño averiguarlo. Quizá solo quería vacacionar, o no quería quedarse solo mientras toda la gente que conocía se iba de viaje. O quizá se enteró de quién iba a recibirlos en el aeropuerto y solo quería verlos.

* * *

"Ha sido un día muy largo, ¿No?" Preguntó una muchacha castaña, mientras dejaba un vaso de café en la mesa frente a Red. No le encantaba el barullo de los aeropuertos, pero después de tanto viajar, ya se había acostumbrado. Después de tanto viajar se le pegaron muchos hábitos, inclusive éste: antes de tener que quedarse despierta hasta altas horas de la noche afinando detalles de conciertos y reuniones, ella no bebía café.

"Se supone que llegarán en cualquier momento." Anunció el chico de ojos rojos. Trató de estirarse desde su asiento para alcanzar su café, pero la castaña de ojos azules se interpuso en su camino; ella lo empujó con delicadeza hacía atrás para ampliar el espacio en el regazo del de ojos rojos y sentarse en él. Una vez cómoda en las piernas de él, la muchacha se estiró por el café del chico y se lo entregó en las manos. "G-Gracias."

"Y ustedes..." Comenzó Gold, atrayendo la atención de ambos hacía si. El menor de los Ongaku nunca había sido muy bueno tratando asuntos importantes con delicadeza, pero este era uno que no se podía dar el lujo de estropear, según Crystal. El de ojos ámbar volteó a ver a su novia, sentada a su derecha en el mismo sofá en el ala de espera en el aeropuerto. Crys negó con la cabeza y le sujetó la mano con fuerza.

"¿Cuándo es el concierto, Red?" Preguntó la mujer, sonriente. "Debes estar muy emocionado; escuché que es un escenario muy importante en el que te vas a presentar."

"Es el miércoles: no es el día que yo hubiese escogido, pero Lance fue muy inflexible al respecto." Respondió el muchacho, antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

"Al menos lo convencimos de llevar las cosas con calma después del concierto." Opinó la castaña, mientras con su dedo índice jugueteaba con el cabello de Red. "Tendremos tiempo para ir a la boda, convivir con Emerald y sus amigos y escuchar el concierto de Gold y la orquesta."

"¿Se quedarán a la competencia?" Preguntó Crystal.

"No estoy seguro."

"Oh, por favor." La castaña desestimó la respuesta de su compañero de gira con una sonrisa enorme. "Si nos da problemas, yo hablaré con Lance. Blue Kobaruto puede ser muuuy persuasiva."

"Que si no." Murmuró Gold, un segundo antes de que un codazo de Crys le sacara el aire de los pulmones. "Qué de-"

"¡Mira quién llegó!" A la señal de Crys todos siguieron su mirada emocionada hasta la terminal de llegada. Había decenas y decenas de personas entrando por aquel portón, pero quien más llamaba la atención era aquel par: la chica cargando un centenar de maletas y bolsos y el chico del gorro blanco. "¡Ruby, Sapphire!"

"¡Chicos!" Ruby corrió al encuentro de sus amigos, con su castaña acompañante siguiéndole muy lentamente. El grupo corrió al encuentro de sus amigos; el antiguo estudiante de Artes Visuales se lanzó a Red y Gold, atrapándolos entre sus brazos. "Dios, ¡Cómo los extrañé!"

"Niño ingrato; ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme con tus baratijas?" Gruñó Sapphire. La muchacha llegó al emotivo reencuentro y soltó el equipaje sin contemplaciones para después abrazar a Crystal y a Blue. "Me da mucho gusto verlas, chicas."

"A mi también, Sapph." La mayor se separó y se tomó un minuto para admirar a su amiga. "Te ves muy bien."

"Gracias." Respondieron Ruby y Sapphire, al unísono.

"¿Qué tal la vida de agente libre?" Preguntó Crys, tratando de obviar la tensión de la mirada que intercambiaban los recién llegados. "Hace poco te vi en un video de Mystick."

"'No puedo parar', si; también hice la coreografía." Explicó la castaña, con cierto deje de soberbia en su tono de voz, sonriente. "Quedó muy chida, en mi muy humilde opinión."

"El vestuario no quedó tan cuchi." Murmuró Ruby. Sapph se giró de inmediato a recriminarle con la mirada, pero este último ni siquiera se inmutó. "Enserio: pude haberlo hecho mejor."

"No puedo esperar a que vean Dia y a Pearl y a los demás." Exclamó Red, aún abrazado de sus amigos, vibrando de emoción.

"¡Oh, pero mira qué trajo el último avión!" Exclamó Blue. La muchacha atrajo la atención a la terminal de llegada nuevamente. Completamente exhaustos y desaliñados, los estudiantes de la Academia se abrieron paso al ala de espera, arrastrando sus pertenencias, con Winona y Wallace siguiéndoles los talones. "¡Oigan!"

A lo lejos, el rubio de corta estatura y ojos cansados encontró la fuente del barullo; su mirada primero se posó en la muchacha castaña que ondeaba sus brazos, llamando su atención. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta del resto de los chicos. Realmente no pensó mucho; su mano solo soltó su maleta por su cuenta, como si tuviese mente propia, y confabulando con sus piernas que comenzaron a correr como locas, solo querían llegar a un lugar.

Emerald embistió a su hermano y a Crystal en un abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en medio de ambos. Gold se notó un tanto sorprendido en primera instancia. Sin embargo, cuando Crys abrazó su cabeza a su pecho, el chico de ojos ambar volvió en si y los abrazó a ambos.

"Hola, enano." Murmuró Gold.

"¡Wallace, Winona!" Saludó el mayor de los Ongaku. El ojirojo fue al encuentro de sus antiguos profesores y estrechó la mano del director. "Tanto tiempo."

"Red Ongaku." Murmuró Winona, sonriente. "Aún recuerdo la forma en que Bertha te describía."

"Horrible estudiante." Comenzó Wallace. "Extraordinario artista."

"¿Ellos son los estudiantes de la Academia?" Preguntó Blue, de frente a los chicos. "Dios, se ven tan jóvenes. ¿Nosotros nos veíamos tan niños cuando estudiabamos?"

"Corazón, acabo de bajar de un vuelo de doce horas." Gruñó Nate, mientras avanzaba a la chica de ojos azules. "No quieres importunarme."

"Oye, Sidney." Murmuró Will, en el oído del lider de su pandilla. "Ese es Red Ongaku; un alumno legendario de la Academia."

"Y ese de allí es Ruby Kakusu: estudiante condecorado de Artes Visuales." Anunció Aaron, perplejo, sin apartar la mirada del susodicho mientras este saludaba a sus profesores. "Y... y esa es Blue Kobaruto; excelente estudiante de música. Y Sapphire Birch, de danza- ¡Gold Ongaku!"

"¡Todos ellos son famosos egresados de la Academia!" Exclamó el chico del antifaz, chillando como colegiala. El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja extrañado antes de dirigirse a Emerald.

"Emerald, ¿Cómo conoces a todas estas personas?" El rubio arqueó una ceja, aún en brazos de Crys, ante la pregunta de su compañero.

"Son amigos de mi hermano." Respondió el rubio, mientras apuntaba al susodicho, como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo. Sidney siguió el dedo de Emerald hasta que llegó al músico de ojos ámbar.

"¿Hermano?" Murmuraron los Canvas al unísono, intercambiando miradas de pura confusión.

"¡¿Hermano?!"

Entonces, Red pudo ver más allá de la masa de gente joven. Detrás de los estudiantes y el hombre corpulento de barba blanca, mucho más atrás, junto a una chica morena, descubrió a cierto chico de cabello verde. Al cruzar miradas, éste último agachó la suya. El de ojos rojos sonrió, y lentamente se abrió camino en dirección al muchacho. Iris sonrió al joven Ongaku, por cortesía, antes de retroceder. Creyó que necesitarían su espacio.

"¿Vienes a competir?" Preguntó el líder de los DH, sonriente. N no respondió; su garganta se había cerrado, con tal fuerza que parecía que un animal salvaje lo estrangulaba. Su mente acudió a aquel momento, la última vez que habló con Red. Esa vez que se rompió en sus brazos y lloró durante horas. Al no poder vocalizar una respuesta, se limitó a negar con la cabeza. "Me alegra ver que estés bien, N."

"¡Oi, Verdito!" El de ojos ámbar optó por un acercamiento menos sensible. Atrapó el cuello de su ex compañero de equipo con un brazo y lo forzó a inclinarse mientras jugueteaba con su cabello, lanzando lejos la gorra negra del estudiante. "¿Por qué aún te pintas el cabello? De seguro también te pintas las uñas o qué sé yo."

"¡Suéltame, cabrón!"

"Oh, ¿están molestando al estudiante sin mi?" Preguntó Ruby, irrumpiendo en la escena de forma intempestiva. El muchacho abrazó a ambos con todas sus fuerzas, desde la espalda, obligándolos a levantarse erguirse nuevamente. "Por cierto, si quieres pintarte las uñas, no te recomendaría el verde. Lo digo porque sé cuanto te gusta."

"Ah, bueno." Murmuró Red, mientras se encogía en hombros. Tirando la cautela por la ventana, el de ojos rojos embistió a sus amigos con todas sus fuerzas. Los cuatro perdieron el equilibrio y terminaron en un bulto sobre el suelo, en medio del suelo del aeropuerto.

"¡Como en los viejos tiempos!"

"¡Maldito cabrón!"

"¡Red, eso no fue nada cuchi!"

"¡Esperen a ver a Dia y Pearl!" Gritó el de ojos rojos, debajo de la pila humana, en medio de risas y gruñidos de dolor. "¡Diamond Holders! ¡Auh, auh, auh!"

* * *

"¡Vaya!" Exclamó Nate, con la cara pegada en el cristal. "Los edificios son hermosos. ¡Hugh, mira esos rascacielos!"

"La arquitectura oriunda de aquí es hermosa." Opinó Aaron, sonriente, con la misma mirada perdida en el exterior. La luz del sol se colaba entre las nubes y lo teñía todo de un oscuro color naranjo mientras el sonido de los pasos sobre los charcos y la lluvia contra el suelo cubrían a la ciudad con un aura solemne

El trayecto en el minibus se sintió infinitamente más largo que el viaje en avión. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Emerald no sabía, pero realmente en ese momento sabía muy pocas cosas. No quería mirar a nadie, no quería asomarse por la ventana como lo hacían sus amigos. Él no estaba aquí para turistear.

Solo se atrevió a mirar al exterior cuando Wallace anunció que habían llegado. El automóvil entró por el portón gigantesco que daba paso a un jardín, que aunque enorme, era solo un poco más grande que el de la Academia. No obstante, lo que realmente se llevaba el pastel era el edificio principal: era una estructura enorme, de al menos 12 pisos. La fachada de ladrillos le daba el mismo toque occidental que tenía el resto de la ciudad, nada que ver con la arquitectura de su natal Johto. A medida que se acercaban al estacionamiento, se dio cuenta de que muchos de los estudiantes que merodeaban por ahí se quedaban estáticos, con la mirada fija en el minibus.

"Supongo que todos nos esperaban." Comentó Nate, en un susurro, solo para oídos de sus amigos. Habiendo estacionado, tanto los estudiantes como los docentes bajaron del vehículo, en camino al edificio principal.

Cruzaron el arco delantero, hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín en el centro del edificio. Desde el arco opuesto, un hombre y un grupo de chicos se acercaban. Hugh levantó la mirada un poco; desde las ventanas en los muros circundantes, decenas de alumnos presenciaban el encuentro, en total silencio. Ambos grupos se encararon al centro del jardín liderados por los adultos en cada bando.

Emerald comenzó a analizar de inmediato a cada uno de los chicos del bando contrario: primero el muchacho alto y bronceado, musculoso, de brazos cruzados y sonrisa burlona. Junto a él estaba un chico de ojos rasgados y cabello negro, de complexión más robusta y corta estatura. Le siguió la chica de cabello rubio y esbelta figura, oculta por su gabardina negra; esa mujer sencillamente exhalaba gracia. Después la muchacha de cabello rojizo y rizado, oculto bajo una pañoleta azul. Avanzó a la chica de cabello negro y mirada aguda, que portaba una tobillera muy extraña en su pierna derecha; ella parecía también estar examinando a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de la Academia. Siguió entonces la chica de cabello purpura y ojos cansados. Por último, su mirada se fijó en la chica rubia del sombrero gigante y el muchacho moreno y musculoso tras ella. El director de Unova, de edad avanzada y pequeños ojos rojos, sonrió.

"Me alegra mucho que hayan llegado con bien." Anunció el hombre, haciendo una corta reverencia. Winona y Wallace, por su parte, respondieron al gesto con una reverencia mucho más inclinada. Emerald dedujo que ese hombre era el director, o por lo menos alguien digno de mucho respeto. Al mismo tiempo, el rostro del hombre le sonaba familiar al rubio, pero no lograba ubicarlo en ningún recuerdo.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo." Comenzó Winona. "De verdad agradecemos-"

"Si no les molesta, muchachos, quisiera continuar esta plática en mi oficina." Interrumpió el Director, aún sonriente. El hombre entonces se giró a sus estudiantes. "Volveré dentro de poco; aprovechen esta oportunidad para conocer a sus rivales y por favor demuestrenles la hospitalidad de nuestro colegio." No fue hasta ese instante, cuando el hombre se giró y su gabardina flotó en el aire por unos segundos, que Aojashin por fín lo ubicó en su memoria. "Compórtense." Sin dar oportunidad a réplica, el hombre se marchó al interior del edificio, seguido de cerca por Wallace y Winona.

"Muy bien, gusanos." La estridente voz de la chica de la tobillera llamó la atención de todos los presentes. La aludida se abrió paso entre sus propios compañeros hasta llegar al grupo de Johto. "¿Quiénes son los músicos?" Decidido a no dejarse intimidar, Hugh avanzó hasta Emerald y levantó la mano. "¡Ah, con que tú eres el Emperador!"

"¿Disculpa?"

"No, Zinnia, su título no es 'Emperador'." Intervino la muchacha rubia, mientras se acercaba a su amiga. La rubia tomó la mano de Hugh entre las suyas, sonriente, con delicadeza. "Bienvenidos al Colegio Castelia; es realmente un placer poder conocerlos, en especial al famoso Rey Sol." Los ojos de Hugh se abrieron como platos y su quijada cayó un poco. Estaba preparado para todo lo que le pudiesen decir, cualquier tipo de truco mental para meterse bajo su piel, pero ciertamente no esperaba esto.

"Oh, ya veo." Murmuró Zinnia. "Mi informante la cagó con el título. Pero bien, al menos es real, ¿No, Cynthia?" Hugh recuperó su mano de entre las de la rubia y con calma apuntó al pequeño rubio a su izquierda. En perfecta sincronización, las muchachas parpadearon dos veces y giraron sus cabezas hasta el músico de ojos verdes. "... ¿Qué?"

"Supongo que yo soy el Rey Sol." Anunció Emerald, un tanto irritado. Ya sabía la causa del malentendido, pero quería escucharlo de labios de ellas antes de comenzar a armar un alboroto. Por su parte, Iris trataba de esconder su risa ocultando su rostro tras la espalda de Nate mientras que este último sonreía descaradamente. "Mi nombre es Emerald Aojashin."

"¿Tú eres el Rey Sol?" Preguntó Zinnia. Su voz se elevó un par de octavas en el pronombre. Vaya, la chica era muy imprudente. Emerald respiró profundo y trató de sonreir con todas sus fuerzas mientras asentía. "Pero eres tan pequeño. ¿Tienes edad para viajar solo?"

"Zinnia, por favor." Rogó Cynthia, antes de dirigirse a Emerald. "Disculpa el malentendido; ahora que escucho tu voz no me queda duda alguna: tú eres el Rey Sol. Mi nombre es Cynthia Daigo, estudiante de música; mi desubicada amiga es Zinnia Drakengard, de artes visuales."

"¿Acaso dijo Drakengard?" Murmuró Will en el oído de Aaron. Las miradas de ambos fueron a parar sobre Iris, quien lucía tanto o más sorprendida que ellos.

"Yo soy Matt Guyoan, y este de aquí es Tabitha Piu." El chico alto, fornido y bronceado se presentó a si mismo y a su compañero rechoncho, quien se limitó a saludar con la mano. "Somos los representantes de Danza. Qué bueno que podamos tutearnos; de esa manera nos sentiremos más familiares a la hora de barrer el piso con ustedes."

"¿Disculpa?" Sidney avanzó al frente de su equipo, con esa mirada llena de soberbia y arrogancia que tanto le caracterizaba. Se pasó una mano por el cabello rojizo y apuntó al moreno. "Me parece que lo haz entendido mal, muchacho. Nosotros no venimos de tan lejos para perder."

"Ah, un chico confiado." Señaló Tabitha. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, golpeteandola con su dedo indice mientras examinaba a Sidney de abajo hacia arriba. "¿Debo asumir que eres el representante de Danza?"

"No solo soy el representante: soy el Canva de la Danza y lider de los estudiantes de la Academia." Todos en el lado de Johto, a excepción de Will y Aaron, rodaron los ojos y murmuraron alguna maldición. "Sidney Biasco es el nombre."

"Pero si tú eres el lider, ¿Por qué el enano es el Rey?" Preguntó Zinnia, antes de rodear al aludido con su brazo y levantarlo como si no pesara nada, a pesar de sus protestas. Sidney estuvo a punto de responder, pero Nate se colocó frente a él y lo empujó de vuelta los Canvas.

"Miren, creo que es muy pronto para estar hablando mierda unos de otros." Opinó el castaño, tan despreocupado como siempre. "Deberíamos empezar por conocer los nombres de todos. Ya conocen a Emerald y Sidney." Luego de que Emerald se liberó del agarre de Zinnia, regresó a su lugar junto a Hugh y levantó la mano. "Este de aquí es Hugh Voltaire- pueden ver pero no tocar, es mío." El chico del cabello alborotado saludó con la mano también. "Él es el segundo estudiante de Música, creo que ya sabían que el güero era el primero. Yo soy Nate Ivory; el del antifaz es Will Nazo: somos los de Teatro."

"¿Ustedes son de teatro?" Preguntó la chica del sombrero gigante. "Entonces nosotros seremos sus oponentes: mi nombre es Caitlin Kivïe, y él es mi compañero Marshal Lee." El tipo musculoso detrás de ella levantó la mano. No había rastro alguno de emociones en su rostro. Nada. No había arrogancia, ni expectativa.

"Yo soy Shelly Deepchasm, de música." Se presentó la chica de la pañoleta azul, antes de apuntar a la chica de cabello purpura. "Ella es Courtney Fuocco, de artes visuales."

"El pelirrojo que casi no habla se llama Flint, me parece, y estudia Danza." Continuó Nate, apuntando a su compañero. Éste solo se limito a sonreir y saludar con la mano. "Está también el pelo de musgo; Aaron Greaterhive, de Artes Visuales y finalmente Iris Drakengard, también de artes visuales."

La reacción de los chicos de Unova fue exactamente la misma. Todos a excepción de Cynthia y Zinnia comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Esta última, sin embargo, enmudeció por primera vez en el día. Miraba fijamente a Iris, y esta le respondía el gesto.

"Asumo que no se conocen." Indagó Cynthia, tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión. Zinnia avanzó hasta la chica de piel morena, pasando de largo a Nate en el proceso, y se detuvo a escasos centímetros. No era mucho más alta que Iris, pero Zinnia se las arreglaba para lucir intimidante.

"Iris Drakengard." Repitió la muchacha, a lo que la aludida respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. "Y vienes de Johto... ¿Quién es tu padre?"

"¿Quién es el tuyo?" La estudiante de Castelia dejó salir una insipida y corta carcajada ante la respuesta de su oponente. Se llevó una mano al rostro, ocultando sus ojos, mientras sonreía.

"No conoces a tu familia." Afirmó Zinnia, sin dignarse a mirar a la otra chica. "Eres el caso de caridad de Drayden." Iris trató de hacer un movimiento, pero se detuvo en seco cuando sintió una mano apoderarse de su brazo derecho. Se encontró con ese par de fieros ojos verdes, y con el dueño negando con la cabeza. Zinnia le dedicó una breve mirada al Rey Sol antes de dar media vuelta y volver con su grupo. "¡Qué decepción! El Emperador es un enano. La mitad del grupo son chiquillos que de seguro no tienen edad para beber y mucho menos experiencia profesional. Creí que esta vez sería diferente, Cynthia, de verdad lo creí."

"Veo que acostumbran hacer esto." Señaló Hugh, recalcando lo obvio. Su tono agresivo, que normalmente le sacaba de situaciones estresantes, no parecía surtir efecto en estos chicos.

"Siempre es igual; desafiamos a una escuela, vienen, les abrimos un ano nuevo y regresan a sus casas caminando sobre sus manos." Tras el resumen de Zinnia, sus compañeros estallaron en un coro de carcajadas. "Esta vez no será diferente a las demás."

"¿Qué tan destacado puede ser un artista que se expresa tan vulgarmente?" Intervino Will, apuntando a Zinnia. "Alguien con modales tan poco refinados jamás derrotará a uno de nuestros compañeros. ¡La Academia es el símbolo de la gracia y la virtud!"

"Niño, puede que no use palabras refinadas ni con gracia como tu o tus amiguitos." Zinnia avanzó hasta el chico del antifaz. La morena extendió su brazo y lo sujetó por el cuello de su camisa, lo atrajo hacia sí y depositó un corto beso en su mejilla para después acercarse a su oído y susurrar. "Pero mis manos son herramientas divinas." Y en menos tiempo de lo que tardó la sangre de Will en agolparse en su rostro, Zinnia le quitó el antifaz y regresó con sus compañeros. "Soy la mejor artista visual de nuestra generación; me enorgullezco sobre todo de mis esculturas. ¡Nadie esculpe como yo!"

"Eso te lo creo: ¿Para qué rebajarse?" El colectivo 'uuuuh' no se hizo esperar después del comentario de Iris. Emerald trataba de llevar la fiesta en paz pero después de ver la cara de Zinnia creyó que era una causa inútil. "Pero bueno, me alegra que encuentres algo de satisfacción personal haciendo monitos de plastilina."

"Monitos de pla-"

"¡Jóvenes!" La voz del director enfrió las aguas al instante. Pronto el hombre hizo acto de presencia entre ambos bandos, con Wallace y Winona detrás de sí. "Me alegra ver que se están llevando bien- y si, me refiero a tí, Zinnia." La aludida regresó a su lugar detrás de Cynthia, murmurando maldiciones en su lengua madre. Debió haber sido algo muy grave, puesto que incluso Cynthia se sonrojó un poco. "Discutamos cómo funcionará esto: tenemos dos alumnos por rubro, esos son cuatro competidores por disciplina. Los alumnos se enfrentarán uno a uno en desafíos que, obviamente, pondrán a prueba sus talentos en su área de especialidad; el alumno ganador le otorgará a su escuela un punto. Cada escuela puede ganar hasta dos puntos por rubro. Las competencias se realizarán a lo largo de dos semanas: este martes comenzaremos con Danza, el jueves será Teatro, el martes de la próxima semana será Artes Visuales y terminaremos el próximo jueves con Música. Eso les dará el resto de hoy y mañana para prepararse para la primer competencia. Tengan en mente que las competencias abarcarán todo el día, así que alimentense bien y beban muchos líquidos."

"Durante nuestra estadía aquí, se estarán hospedando en los dormitorios del Colegio." Anunció Wallace, dirigiéndose a sus estudiantes. "El Director ha sido muy amable y nos ha prestado un par de habitaciones. Iris, ya discutimos tu caso y no hay ningún problema." La aludida asintió, sonriente. Sin embargo, aquel gesto se borró al sentir la mirada de Zinnia sobre sus hombros.

"Bien, si no quedan más preguntas, nos veremos el martes para la primer competencia." Anunció el hombre de ojos rojos, antes de girarse a sus estudiantes. "Matt, Tabitha; ¿Hay algo que quieran decirle o preguntarle a sus oponentes?" Los muchachos compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad. Entonces, el más bajo de los dos avanzó hasta Sidney y extendió su mano. Éste último arqueó una ceja y examinó la mano del extraño como si fuese alienigena. Finalmente, más por la presión de los demás que por un puro sentido de respeto, estrechó la mano del chico. "¡Eso es lo que quiero ver! Sana competencia, respeto mutuo. Y si después en el calor del momento salen los apodos y las maldiciones, pues también se aceptan. Jóvenes." A la señal del hombre, todos los estudiantes de Unova dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a volver sobre sus pasos.

"Se ve raro sin las gafas oscuras." Anunció Emerald. Ante las palabras del chico, el Director se detuvo en sus cabales. "No se ve mal, solo muy raro."

"Si, bueno, tu te ves muy extraño sin todo ese gel en el cabello." Respondió el hombre, sonriente. Emerald respondió al gesto, feliz de no haberse equivocado y de poder reencontrarse con ese hombre. "Es bueno verte de nuevo, muchacho. Haz crecido mucho."

"Es bueno verlo también, señor Blaine." Una última y corta reverencia, y Blaine continuó su camino, seguido por sus estudiantes.

"¿Lo conoces?" Preguntó Hugh, una vez que los chicos de Castelia estuvieron muy lejos como para escuchar.

"Solía trabajar con mi hermano." La mente del rubio viajó a esa tarde en que conoció a Gold. En su momento no le dio la importancia que ameritaba, pero debió haber tomado esa pieza como lo que fue: una pista muy discreta. Bratja guardaba una muy cercana relación con su destino, después de todo.

* * *

Después de un largo día, Hugh y Emerald llegaron a la habitación que compartirían. El lugar no era enorme, pero era lo bastante amplio para dos camas, dos armarios y un escritorio con una silla. Hugh arrastró sus pertenencias hasta la cama a la derecha de la habitación, dejó todo caer en el suelo y se desplomó sobre su colchón, gruñendo durante toda la faena.

"Acogedor." Murmuró el rubio. Se sentó sobre su cama y miró por la ventana a la cabeza de esta; la habitación tenía vista al jardín del colegio, y más allá se podían ver las luces de la ciudad y los edificios más grandes. "Estamos muy lejos de Johto, ¿no?"

"Ni que lo digas." Respondió Nate, entrando a la habitación con Iris detrás. "No puedo lidiar con lo de la doble lengua madre; de camino para acá habia gente hablando nuestro idioma y luego otra cosa rara al mismo tiempo."

"Es italiano, Nate." Gruñó Hugh, con la cara hundida en la almohada. "Quizá puedas aprender un poco antes de irnos de aquí."

"Lo dudo, corazón."

"Los chicos de Unova parecen simpáticos." Opinó Emerald, con la mirada fija sobre Iris. Muy sutil, pensó ella. La muchacha rodó los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y fue a sentarse en la cama junto a su rubio amigo.

"Esa tipa está loca." Gruñó la morena. "No puedo esperar a patearle el trasero."

"¿No te da curiosidad?" Preguntó Hugh. El muchacho sacó su cara de la almohada justo a tiempo para ver la expresión en la cara de Iris, pidiendole más información. "Digo, la tal Zinnia se apellida igual que tú. ¿No te da curiosidad?"

"Conoce a Drayden." La conversación con Zinnia resonaba en su cabeza. Cada palabra, cada tono condescendiente. "Seguramente es pariente. Miembro de la ilustre dinastía Drakengard de Unova. Dios, ¡Cómo quiero partirle la cara!"

"¿Podrían explicarme cómo es que ustedes se las arreglan para conocer gente tan importante?" Will y Aaron irrumpieron en la habitación sin contemplaciones. Como si se tratara de su propia casa, se tiraron sobre la alfombra de piernas cruzadas. El chico del antifaz le apuntaba con un dedo acusador al rubio. "Tú y los artistas, y luego el director, y luego la chica Drakengard e Iris."

"¿Voy a tener que sacarlos a todos a putazos de mi habitación?" Preguntó Hugh, arrastrando las palabras. "Porque lo haré, wey, lo haré con gusto."

"Hubo reunión secreta y nadie nos avisó." Por último, Flint y Sidney llegaron y se pusieron cómodos: Flint se tiró junto a los Canvas y Sidney tomó la silla. "Groseros."

"Como lider de la excursión, debo estar presente en cada junta." Afirmó Sidney, cruzado de brazos."

"No es una junta, Sidney." Gruñó Iris. "Y no eres el líder; reconócelo."

"Lárguense de mi cuarto."

"Necesitamos un nombre para el equipo." Opinó Nate.

"Yo digo que podemos hacerlos a todos Canvas Honorarios." Exclamó Will. "Así podemos ser 'The New Canvas'"

"Pero si ya somos la Academia de Bellas Artes." Gruñó Iris.

"Eso no tiene punch."

"¡Ábranse a la chingada de mi cuarto!"

* * *

Red entró a su habitación y de inmediato se deshizo de su camiseta empapada. Luego de encontrarse con sus amigos, él y Blue tuvieron que volver para practicar y preparar el repertorio del miércoles. El día había sido demasiado largo y ahora solo quería morir un rato. Sin embargo, un golpeteo en la puerta le indicaba que quizá eso aún no sería posible.

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó un hombre, de voz profunda y grave. Red hizo un pequeño ruido para afirmar mientras buscaba ropa seca en la maleta que descansaba al rincón. Un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos marrones entró a la habitación y se sentó sobre la cama del chico. "Buen trabajo el de hoy."

"Gracias." Exclamó el chico, aún metido en su maleta. Luego de un rato, sacó una camisa blanca y comenzó a ponérsela. "¿Todo listo para el concierto del miércoles?"

"Si, y parece que Blue también tiene su repertorio listo." Anunció el representante. "¿A dónde fueron hoy?"

"Vaya, directo al grano." Exclamó Blue, haciendo acto de aparición. La muchacha entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para después descansar su espalda sobre esta. "Fuimos a una de esas fiestas de swingers. Debo decir que conocí gente muy interesante."

"Deja de bromear." Gruñó el pelirrojo. "Accedí a la petición de Red de no tener guardaespaldas."

"Porque sabes que puedo defenderme solo." Lance rodó los ojos; no podía decir que se equivocaba.

"Pero lo menos que espero es que me digan a dónde van." Los artistas intercambiaron una mirada de mutuo entendimiento. "Es mi trabajo cuidar de ustedes."

"Si, tienes razón." Ante la afirmación del muchacho, Blue se limitó a asentir. "Solo fuimos a recibir a unos amigos al aeropuerto. Te avisaremos cuando salgamos de ahora en adelante."

"Excelente." Wataru se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. Blue se movió y el hombre salió sin menor percance, para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Entonces, la castaña dejó salir un aliento que no sabía estaba conteniendo.

"Deberías quitarte esa ropa." Sugirió Red, sentado en su cama mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Blue se giró a su amigo, arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Te vas a resfriar." Explicó el de ojos rojos, sin titubear. Blue sonrió: debía saberlo. El chico tenía 23 años y aún entonces no podía encontrar la malicia en las más pequeñas cosas. Pero bien, para eso existía ella. La muchacha avanzó hasta su amigo y después giró para darle la espalda.

"Red, mi cabello me estorba; ¿Podrías ayudarme?"

Al principio el chico no entendió a lo que se refería. Pero entonces, Blue sujetó su largo cabello por encima de su cabeza, revelando cuello y su espalda. La blusa azul que llevaba puesta se había mojado por la lluvia y se adhería a su espalda como una segunda piel. El chico de ojos rojos tragó pesado y sujetó la prenda, mientras que ella mantenía su cabello alzado, fuera del camino. Lentamente Red recorría la blusa hacia arriba, revelando lentamente más y más de la piel húmeda de su amiga.

"No tienes que hacerlo tan lento." Murmuró Blue. "De hecho prefiriría que te dieras prisa."

"Solo... trato de no... lastimarte." Se sintió estúpido apenas terminó la oración, y de haber tenido manos libres probablemente se hubiera abofeteado solo. Decidió acelerar el paso, pero cuando reveló el gancho de su sostén, se detuvo en seco. "A-Ahora que lo p-pienso, ¿No sería mejor solo pasar la blusa por encima de tu cabello?"

"No. Mi cabello se esponja. Qué pereza."

¿Quién era él para discutir? Reasumió su tarea y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pasó la prenda por sobre la cabeza de la muchacha, sobre su cabello y sus manos, luego la recorrió a lo largo de los brazos de su amiga y finalmente la lanzó lejos. Blue soltó su cabello, dejándolo caer por sobre su hombro derecho.

"Gracias, corazón." La castaña le guiñó un ojo a su amigo, inocente, obviamente. Y luego, también de manera inocente, se inclinó para recoger su blusa. Lenta, tortuosamente, elevando la temperatura en la cabeza del músico de ojos rojos. "Buenas noches, que descanses."

Y sin más, salió de la habitación. Red suspiró y se dejó caer en su cama.

* * *

"Vaya, esa comida estaba bien buena." Exclamó Sapph, haciendo su clásico estiramiento after-comida. "En Unova si que saben cocinar."

"Era un restaurante muy conocido." Comentó Ruby, mientras caminaban de regreso a su hotel. A altas horas de la noche y con la lluvia a todo lo que daba, las calles de Castelia estaban mucho menos congestionadas que durante el día. A Sapphire le encantaba la lluvia; le encantaba sentir el frío y el olor a tierra mojada en el aire. Ruby, por su parte, admiraba el paisaje desde la seguridad de su paraguas. "La prima de Whitney no paraba de hablar de él mientras le tomaba las medidas para el vestido."

"Es cierto..." Murmuró la chica de ojos azules, antes de detenerse. Ruby le miró extrañado por un segundo; Sapph agachó la mirada, mientras un ligero tinte rojo iluminaba sus mejillas. "Nunca te agradecí por traerme contigo. Entiendo que quizá no fue lo más cómodo."

"Ay, por favor, Sapph." Exclamó Ruby, antes de continuar su camino. "Vamos a estar aquí como por tres semanas... ¿De verdad crees que aguantaría tanto tiempo sin verte?"

La muchacha levantó la mirada, sonriente y con el rostro colorado. Lo achacaría al frío, definitivamente. Apresuró el paso para alcanzar a Ruby, lo sujetó del hombro y lo giró para depositar un corto beso en sus labios, solo un pequeño roce. Una vez efectuado el acto, compartieron una pequeña sonrisa. Sapphire por su parte corrió hasta un enorme charco y saltó dentro de él, salpicando a su novio.

"¡Sapph, mi gabardina!"

"¡Vive un poco, princesa!"

"¡Niña salvaje!"


	4. El Día sin Tormenta

_**El Día sin Tormenta.**_

Él sabía de esta noche; había estado aquí antes. Había sentido esto antes. La expectativa, el querer y no querer, el deseo de llegar y no llegar. El frío de la madrugada en sus brazos, la manera en que los vellos de su nuca se erizaban de pavor, la melena verde guiando el camino en la oscuridad. Recordaba esa noche; N llegó a su casa, le explicó la situación y ambos concluyeron en que el enano no se quedaría sentado a esperar que las cosas se solucionaran por su cuenta.

Una parte de él- no; deseaba con todo su ser equivocarse. Deseaba no conocer a su hermano, y que cuando fueran a buscarlo a su casa, lo encontraran plácidamente dormido en su cama. Pero no, él lo conocía muy bien. Lo conocía mejor de lo que creyó posible cuando Crystal los presentó. Los antiguos beisbolistas determinaron que la mejor manera de saber del paradero del enano era determinar el paradero del hombre que buscaba; Emerald era inteligente, muy inteligente, así que seguro que lo encontraba. En esta situación tenían que ser más inteligentes que el hombre más analítico y meticuloso que el de ojos ámbar había conocido jamás.

No podía atribuirse el triunfo a si mismo, en ninguna medida. Fue N el que recordó el destartalado cuartel. Fue N el que recordó que antes fue un orfanatorio. Fue N quien salió corriendo a toda velocidad primero. Claro que no fue la primera opción. Ni la segunda. Erraron dos veces, perdiendo tiempo valioso, durante el cual el músico no paraba de imaginar mil y un posibles escenarios en los que podría verse envuelto su hermano. Y una vez en el parque, fue N quien escuchó el primer disparo a lo lejos. Recordaba ese sentimiento, porque deseaba nunca más volver a experimentarlo; el nudo en la garganta, las manos sudorosas, el cese de los latidos de su corazón. Encontraron la choza calzinada y venida abajo justo a tiempo para el segundo disparo y no se permitieron perder un segundo más.

"Si de verdad eres tan malo como dicen todos, hazlo."

No, no, no. ¿Por qué no entraron de inmediato? Ah, si, la puerta. La puerta era de puro acero y estaba muy vieja y oxidada. Batallaron mucho para abrirla. El cómo aquel hombre fue capaz de cerrarla tras de sí por sí mismo estaba más allá de la comprensión de los muchachos. Ambos trataron de abrirla empujando y tacleando con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que finalmente lo lograron.

"¡Ya no puedes quitarme nada! ¡Hazlo!"

Todo pasó tan rápido. Ni bien el rubio terminó de gritar, el de ojos ámbar se lanzó contra el hombre que le apuntaba con el arma. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que se disparara. Una vez con el hombre en el suelo, fue N quien lo tomó del cabello y lo arrastró a una esquina donde comenzó a golpearlo sin remordimientos. Gold buscó a su hermano con desesperación, y finalmente lo encontró tendido en el suelo a unos metros de él, revolcandose en el suelo sucio.

"No."

El muchacho se apresuró en su auxilio. La bala entró en algún lado cerca del hombro izquierdo; estaba demasiado oscuro y había mucha sangre, así que no podía ver exactamente. Los ojos verdes del chico estaban abiertos de par en par y jadeaba, jadeaba mucho, luchando para respirar, como si se estuviera ahogando.

"¡No, no!"

Si algo cabía mencionar, fue que actuó con premura: una mano fue a parar sobre la herida del chico y la otra buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Llamó a emergencias y pidió ayuda de manera mecánica. Toda su atención se concentró en presionar la herida, para tratar de aminorar la perdida de sangre. El cuerpo del chico se estremecía cada vez con más violencia, y sin importar cuanto le hablara, sus ojos esmeralda no lo veían.

"¡Emerald!" No tenía caso. "Quédate conmigo, por favor. ¡Quédate conmigo!" Logró gritar más allá del nudo en su garganta, se las ingenió para mantener sus manos húmedas y temblorosas sobre la herida del chico y su corazón ya no le molestaba; parecía que había dejado de latir. Se giró para busca lo encontró aún en la esquina, golpeando al hombre, sin intenciones de parar pronto. "¡N, ayúdame!" No tenía caso. "¡N, por favor, mi hermano se está muriendo!"

"¡Emerald!" "Gold." "¡Quédate conmigo, por favor!" "Gold." "¡Mi hermano se está muriendo!" "¡Emerald!"

"¡Gold!"

Despertó con un frio increible. Sus ropas estaban completamente húmedas y su corazón latía como si no hubiese un mañana. Un par de ojos azules le miraban consternados. Tragó, feliz de no sentir ese nudo en su garganta, y trató de normalizar su respiración. Sintió el cálido tacto de Crystal en su rostro y su mano fue a parar sobre la de la chica.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó en un susurro y ella sonrió. "Lo hice otra vez."

"Hace mucho que no pasaba." Trataba de ver el lado positivo, pero Gold sabía que esto no era normal. Crys se recorrió un poco a su lado de la cama para permitir que su novio se levantara. El muchacho se deshizo de su camisa y tomó una limpia de la maleta en el rincón de su habitación. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada." Afirmó el chico, en camino a la pequeña nevera en la habitación. Tomó una botella de agua y le dio un largo trago antes de continuar. "De seguro se reavivó el recuerdo porque lo vi otra vez."

"Se le nota mucho mejor." Observó ella. Se deshizo de las sábanas y caminó hasta la nevera, de donde sacó otra botella de agua. "Se ve feliz, tiene nuevos amigos."

"Qué sorpresa, ¿No?" Compartieron una corta carcajada con la mirada en los ojos del otro. "Oye."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Te amo."

"Lo sé; soy genial." Y con eso, Crys regresó de un salto a la cama. "¿Vienes o qué?"

* * *

Meterse en los oscuros rincones de una ciudad que conocía como la palma de su mano era una cosa, ¿Pero los callejones oscuros de Castelia? N de verdad que estaba loco. A altas horas de la noche, los callejones estaban en su apogeo. Decenas y decenas de personas, de aspecto siniestro y ropas destartaladas se congregaban entre cada dos muros con más de dos metros de espacio y pese a que Natural hacía lo posible para mantener un perfil bajo, resaltaba más que un pulgar adolorido.

" _e, ti sei perso?_ " Un hombre de corta estatura sujetó su hombro. El sujeto en cuestión llevaba una larga y sucia gabardina que le protegía de la lluvia, y el gorro que bajaba hasta el límite de sus cejas no dejaban ver su rostro. " _Vaffanculo!_ " El joven no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero se deshizo de su agarre y trató de continuar su camino. Sin embargo, otro extraño indigente se interpuso en su camino. " _tu sei muto?_ "

Uno de ellos se lanzó contra el peliverde, quien simplemente lo sujetó de la gabardina y lo lanzó contra el que estaba en el extremo opuesto. Mientras tanto, los otros sujetos en el callejón presenciaban el disturbio sin inmutarse, sin batir una ceja. No era dificil derribar a un par de drogadictos; en menos de tres golpes, el artista se deshizo de ellos y los dejó tendidos en el suelo.

"Colress." Dijo N. No gritó, no elevó mucho el volumen de su voz, solo lo suficiente para que se escuchara por encima de la lluvia. "Busco a Colress."

" _Domani._ " Murmuró una voz en la oscuridad. El sonido hizo eco en las paredes, por lo que era dificil saber quién de todos ellos había respondido. A todo esto, ¿Qué significaba lo que acababa de decir?"

"¿Domani?" Repitió el peliverde. Esto era inútil: tenía que repensar su aproximamiento. ¿Cómo esperaba obtener información si no conocía el idioma? Para su fortuna, una de las figuras en la oscuridad comenzó a moverse, lentamente hacia él. Esta persona era de corta estatura y también vestía ropas para el frío extremadamente grandes.

" _Domani._ " El indigente levantó una mano y la apuntó al cielo. N siguió aquella direccion, confundido. No había nada ahí, ni siquiera la luna. Solo la luz de esta colandose entre las nubes oscuras.

"Domani…" ¿Le apuntaba a la luna? "¿Quieres decir mañana?"

Aquella figura no respondió, solo regresó a su lugar, a su rincón en el callejón, entre las sombras. No era mucha información, pero tendría que hacerla valer. Tendría que volver al día siguiente con un mejor plan. Y con un diccionario.

* * *

"Todos desaparecieron." Dijo Nate. Él y su compañero de teatro caminaban por los pasillos del colegio, poco después de pasado el medio día. El sol brillaba, lo cual era muy raro, según tenía entendido, y por ello quería aprovechar y ver lo que la ciudad tenía que ofrecer. Sin embargo, a penas terminaron de comer, cada quien se fue por su lado.

Trató de conseguir que Hugh lo acompañara, pero el de cabello alborotado se lo sacudió de encima dicendo que tenía que prepararse para la competencia y que a él también le convendría hacerlo. Nate entonces procedió a hacer una presentación con diapositivas y todo lo demás argumentando el por qué no podía hacer trabajo pesado a menos de 2 horas de haberse despertado. Y si, se despertó tarde, pero fue por el cambio de horario. No tenía nada que ver con que fuera un huevón y un perezoso de primera. Para nada.

"Para serte franco nosotros también deberíamos estar ensayando." Afirmó Will, tratando de rehusarle la mirada. Era hasta divertido; como actor, te enseñan a trabajar con tus compañeros, a analizar sus acciones para responder acorde, y eso implicaba muchas veces ver directo en los ojos de éste. Pero por otro lado, Will siempre trataba de evitar los conflictos, entonces Nate se divertía de lo lindo al presenciar el debate interno del chico del antifaz.

"Vato, enserio: lo que hemos aprendido en toda nuestra vida escolar no se verá reforzado por arte de magia en un par de días." Comenzó el castaño. Dobló a la derecha y cruzó el portón hacia el patio central, ese en el que se encontraron con los chicos del colegio el día anterior. "Y lo que no hemos aprendido en tantos años, no lo aprenderemos en tres días. Relájate y vámonos a turistear." Nate tenía todas las intenciones de salir de ahí corriendo, pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver a una pareja cerca de la fuente en el jardín. Se trataba de sus rivales: la chica del sombrero gigante y el tipo rudo de piel oscura. "Hablando de esfuerzos inútiles."

" _Buon Pomerigio, ragazzi._ " Saludó la rubia, sentada en la banca pegada a la fuente. Con un libro en sus manos, levantó la mirada solo para reconocer su presencia y de inmediato retornó a su tarea. "¿Preparándose para nuestro encuentro?"

"Corazón, cuando estás tan cabrón como uno, la preparación es un proceso de toda la vida." De nuevo: no era perezoso, solo era muy selectivo con sus tareas.

"De hecho no me caería mal practicar mi caracterización." Comentó Will, desde detrás de su compañero. La mirada de Caitlin dejó su libro por segunda vez para incrustarse en el rostro del de pelo purpura. Y sonrió, de forma casi imperceptible. Sin más, cerro su libro y se levantó con lentitud, arrastrando su cabello suavemente, como si acaricase el suelo. Caitlin se giró hacia su compañero de clase.

"Le mostraré el auditorio a nuestro invitado. ¿Te molestaría hacerle compañía a tu oponente?" El estudiante de teatro- Marshal se llamaba, según recordaba Nate- asintió, mudo. El tipo no se miraba como la persona más social o divertida del planeta, y eso al castaño le preocupaba bastante. No quería pasar su tiempo turisteando con un guía turístico sin personalidad.

Y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar: ella había decidido que Will sería su oponente. Nate se giró hacia su compañero actor: por la mirada sorprendida de este último, él también se acababa de dar cuenta.

"Pues bien." Afirmó la rubia, antes de avanzar hacia Will y tomarle de la mano. "Por aquí." Ivory les siguió con la mirada hasta que entraron de vuelta al edificio. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que acababa de pasar, pero ya se moría porque el Canva le contara qué onda con la mujer. De vuelta a la realidad, sin embargo, recordó que tenía su propio guía turístico a sus espaldas.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que quizá todos tenían razón. No vino de tan lejos para perder por falta de preparación después de todo. Y bien, no era como si no tuviese una semana entera después del día de su encuentro para turistear. Se giró hacia Marshal, quien permaneció estático sentado en la fuente.

"Entonces…" Por otra parte, sería grosero dejar al muchacho ahí después de que se ofreció a hacerle compañía. "¿Tienes Overwatch?"

* * *

"Los de danza compiten mañana." Afirmó Iris. Emerald y Hugh habían insistido en encontrar una sala de música vacía para practicar durante la tarde y la muchacha decidió unirse a ellos por un rato. Aaron le había ofrecido ir al taller para dibujar un rato, 'soltar la mano' fue el término que utilizó el chico de cabello verde. Sin embargo, Iris tenía un compromiso en la tarde, y sabía que si se dedicaba a trabajar, las horas se le iban a ir como agua y dejaría esperando a su padre.

"Sidney y Flint ni siquiera llegaron a desayunar." Señaló el rubio. En sus manos sostenía un libro: Teoría Avanzada de Música y Ritmo. Emerald ya se sabía el maldito libro de pe a pa, pero Hugh había acaparado el único piano en el aula desde hacía como dos horas y no parecía querer soltarlo. Aojashin tenía que ocupar su tiempo con algo. "Se metieron al estudio de baile y no han salido ni para dar los buenos días."

"Sidney podrá ser de las personas más egocentricas en el mundo, pero creo que hasta él sabe lo que nos estamos jugando aquí." Opinó Hugh, del otro lado del aula, aún inmerso en su interpretación. "No debemos dejar ningún cabo suelto, tenemos que estar al tope de nuestras capacidades."

"Me disgusta un poco la ambigüedad de todo." Comentó el rubio. Iris asintió con la cabeza: ese también había sido un pensamiento que daba vueltas en su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

"Si, sé a lo que te refieres." Murmuró la morena. "El punto es competir, pero no nos han dicho en qué consisten las competencias realmente. Hay muchas áreas a evaluar en las distinitas formas de arte. Me parecería un poco injusto competir en una especialidad que no dominemos."

"Creo que ese era el propósito del proceso de selección." Respondió Hugh. El hombre terminó de tocar el piano y se levantó del banquillo, le hizo una seña al rubio y caminó hasta sus compañeros. "Debemos confiar en que Wallace y Winona escogieron a los mejores para el trabajo."

"Si, pero tomen su ramo por ejemplo." Comenzó la muchacha. Emerald le entregó el libro y avanzó hasta el piano, mientras Hugh tomaba el lugar que antes ocupó el rubio. "¿Qué es lo que van a evaluar? ¿Interpretación? ¿Composición? ¿Vocalización?"

"Bien podrían evaluarlo todo." Gruñó el muchacho de la cabellera alborotada.

"Así mismo las Artes Visuales abarcan muchas cosas: escultura, pintura, dibujo. ¿Cómo demonios sabré lo que tengo que practicar?"

"Quizá Nate tenía razón." A Hugh le dolía admitirlo, pero agradecía al universo que su novio no estuviese ahí para escucharle decir eso. "No tiene caso gastar tiempo preparandose para algo que quizá no sea de utilidad."

"No existe conocimiento inútil." Afirmó Emerald, antes de comenzar a tocar el piano. "Puede que el asunto se vea muy arbitrario e imposible, pero estoy seguro de que qualquier cosa que refine o aprenda antes de la competencia va a ser de utilidad. Si no al momento de competir, quizá en un futuro. Me rehuso a caer sin darlo todo de mí." El rubio hizo una corta pausa, durante la cual dejó salir un pesado aliento. "De hecho como que lo prometí."

* * *

"¿Qué pasa contigo y con Red?"

La pregunta de Crys le tomó tan desprevenida que casi se ahoga con el café. Café ardiente. Antes de saber qué había pasado, ya estaba sobre la pierna de Sapphire con esta última palmeando su espalda con una fuerza sobre humana. Una vez con todo el enervante fuera de sus pulmones, con el rostro enrojecido y un poco de su maquillaje corrido, se incorporó sobre su silla y normalizó su respiración. Habían decidido encontrarse en un pequeño café en una esquina de una de tantas calles de la ciudad. A esa hora de la tarde había solo un par de clientes, pero todos se giraron para ver cuál era el alboroto con la muchacha.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Por favor, no me trates de ver la cara." La castaña se encogió en hombros y rodó los ojos. Si, ella era una buena mentirosa. Tan buena que sabía que lo que acababa de intentar era una mentira muy mala. "Cómo lo miras, cómo lo tocas."

"El hecho de que te le montas encima con cada oportunidad." Agregó Sapph, solo medianamente interesada en la conversación.

"Bien, me gusta el niño. ¿Cuál es el problema?" Se ocultó de inmediato detrás de su sorbo de café. Crystal y Sapphire intercambiaron una preocupada mirada de entendimiento. "¿Por qué es tan grave?"

"Elegiste a Green." Ese recordatorio le dolió más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Y solo Sapphire pudo hacerlo sonar tan crudo y tan verdadero. Más crudo y verdadero de lo que sonó las mil y un veces que se lo dijo a sí misma.

"Tenía 19."

"¿Crees que es justo rechazar a alguien que te amaba tanto y solo esperar que te reciba de vuelta cuando estés disponible?" Crys siempre fue la más maternal de sus amigas, pero no recordaba que sonara tan mamá. "Blue, tu sabías a lo que te atenías cuando tomaste esa decisión."

"No, Crys, la verdad es que no lo sabía." Dejó el café sobre la mesa y plantó sus codos firmemente sobre esta. Su rostro se hundió en sus manos y dejó salir un aliento resignado. "¿Crees que sabía con quién querría pasar el resto de mi vida? ¿Crees que sabía lo que estaría haciendo cuatro años después? ¿O crees que sabría que Green me iba a cambiar por su puta carrera? No, Crystal, no era tan inteligente. ¡Solo tenía 19 años!"

"Exactamente por eso es injusto para Red." Afirmó Crystal. "Él no tuvo a nadie; tú te pudiste refugiar en Green por lo menos un par de años, pero a él lo dejó Yellow y después lo ilusionaste para dejarlo tirado."

"¡¿De qué lado estás?!" La castaña golpeó la mesa con fuerza y se puso de pie, por poco derramando café. "¿Crees que yo quiero estar enamorada de Red Ongaku? ¿Crees que es fácil irme de gira con él, dormir en el mismo cuarto, verlo sonreirle a cientos y cientos de chicas y no poder hacer nada? Es un infierno, Crystal, un jodido infierno."

"¿Enamorada?"

"Si, Crys, enamorada." Afirmó Blue, con la voz un tanto más frágil al pronunciar la última palabra. Tragó con pesadez y respiró profundo antes de continuar. "No es un capricho ni un impulso. Amo a Red; siempre lo he amado pero era demasiado pendeja como para darme cuenta. Lo amo. Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo. Lo amo tanto." Se detuvo a respirar otra vez. Se sentía tan bien por fin decirlo en voz alta. "Lo amo por compartir mis sueños, por ayudarme a cumplirlos. Lo amo por ser único, alegre, genuino y talentoso. Amo su convicción, y su voz, y sus miedos, y su sonrisa- Puta madre, Crystal, su sonrisa es hermosa."

"Ok, no tengo por qué escuchar esto." Sapphire trató de levantarse de la silla, pero Crys la sujetó y la obligó a sentarse nuevamente. "¿Por qué necesitas que me quede? Me dará diabetes por tanta azúcar."

"Es horrible." Gruñó Blue. Puso ambos brazos sobre la mesa y dejó caer su frente sobre ellos. "Mi único consuelo es su cara cuando me paseo desnuda frente a él."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo cual es bastante hipócrita considerando que ambos perdimos la virginidad juntos."

"¡¿Qué?!"

* * *

La mansión de la familia Drakengard era enorme. No cabía en la cabeza de Iris cómo alguien podría vivir en un lugar tan grande; debía ser una locura tener tanto espacio. De seguro tomaba como una hora recorrerla en su totalidad. Después de pasar el portón, todavía había un jardín enorme antes de llegar a la casa: curiosamente, la fachada del recinto lucía muy occidental, más parecido a casas que la muchacha vio en su visita a Ecruteak City hace algunos años. El jardín era completamente verde, con árboles y flores adornando el contorno y un camino de rocas que conducía desde el portón hasta la casa. Una barda se alzaba alrededor, delimitando la propiedad, y en una de las esquinas había un estanque de tamaño considerable.

Drayden caminaba como quien era dueño de la casa. Y es que probablemente lo era: esta era la casa en que creció, donde pasó su infancia y parte de su adolescencia. Antes de llegar a la escalinata que conducía a la puerta de la casa, esta se abrió, revelando a un hombre, alto y delgado, de cabello blanco y brillantes ojos negros.

" _Benvenuto, fratello_." Drayden siguió el recorrido hasta llegar frente al hombre y lo abrazó. Mientras tanto, Iris solo atinó a quedarse plantada, examinando a ambos. "Y tú debes ser Iris. Mi nombre es Valon." La muchacha hizo una corta reverencia, saliendo de su estupor inicial. "Adelante."

La casa por dentro era tanto o más impresionante y combinaba perfecto con la fachada oriental. El suelo era de madera y las paredes blancas, con muchos cuadros de distintos escenarios para adornar. Aquel hombre y Drayden platicaban animadamente mientras les dirigían a un destino incierto. La verdad es que en algún punto cambiaron a su lengua natal e Iris dejó de intentar descifrar qué decían.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a un gran salón, tan amplio que casi se sentía vacío por la falta de muebles para abarcar tanto terreno. Sentada en una silla en un rincón había una mujer, de cara a un lienzo, trazando largas y delgadas líneas negras sobre la superficie. Era de edad avanzada, con su cabello blanco trenzado en una coleta gigante que bajaba por todo el largo de su espalda. Sus ojos eran difíciles de admirar, pues las arrugas en su rostro tiraban su piel hacia abajo y solo dejaban ver un par de puntos negros.

"Madre." Llamó Valon. La señora dejó de lado su pincel y se giró hacia las visitas. "Mi hermano y su hija han llegado."

"Drayden." Llamó la señora, con una voz ronca y una lenta articulación. " _ti guardo sano."_ La mujer intentó levantarse, sin embargo, Valon se apresuró a su lado y la sujetó para ayudarle. " _Grazzie, Valon. E qui é lei?"_ Drayden le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro a su hija, y entonces Iris se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella.

"Eh, mi nombre es Iris." Nuevamente hizo una reverencia, pero esta vez se le fue la mano y casi golpea el suelo con la frente.

"¿Por qué no habla nuestra lengua, Drayden?" Preguntó la mujer. El hombre aclaró su garganta y se cruzó de brazos.

"No ha habido oportunidad ni necesidad de enseñársela." Respondió. "Toda su vida hemos estado en Johto: no lo consideré necesario para su formación."

"Ya veo." Fue más un murmuro que otra cosa. Esto era justo como Iris imaginó que sería, solo que mucho peor. La mirada de la señora no se apartaba de ella, y aunque la señora era pequeña y frágil, por alguna razón la morena no podía dejar de verla hacia arriba. "Es hora de la cena, pasemos al comedor. _Andiamo a mangiare._ " Con ayuda de Valon, la matriarca de la familia caminó hasta la habitación contigua, seguida de cerca por Drayden e Iris.

La mujer se sentó a la cabeza de una mesa enorme, con suficiente espacio para cuando menos catorce personas. El mantel era de seda, de un prístino color blanco, y como centro de mesa tenía un arreglo floral gigantesco. La comida ya estaba servida, así que solo llegaron a sentarse. Iris examinó el platillo frente a ella; era pollo, de eso estaba segura, pero estaba bañado en una salsa verde que olía muy fuerte a condimento. Le ardía la nariz horrores cada vez que inhalaba. Sin embargo, no podía atreverse a preguntar qué era.

"¿A qué te dedicas, Iris?" Preguntó la señora, mientras Valon cortaba su comida en trozos pequeños. Iris dejó de examinar el platillo para concentrarse en la gente: de nuevo, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella.

"S-Soy… estudiante." Respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Y quizá lo era; después de todo, ella solo tenía 18 años. "Estudio Artes Visuales en la Academia de las Bellas Artes de Goldenrod."

"Ah." Exclamó Valon, sorprendido, con una sonrisa en el rostro. El hombre entonces se giró hacia su hermano. "¿No es ahí donde enseña Wallace Mikuri?"

"Si, lo es."

"El mismo Wallace Mikuri que-"

"No." Drayden le cortó el rollo muy terminantemente, antes de darle un trago a su bebida. "Te agradecería que no discutiéramos este tema ahora, Valon. Me parece de mal gusto. Madre, Iris es una estudiante sobresaliente, con un brillante porvenir."

"Me enorgullezco mucho de mis obras, señora…" Y entonces lo notó: ellos nunca la llamaron por su nombre, no la presentaron. Como si esperaran que ella supiera su nombre, como si por el simple hecho de ser la matriarca de la gran familia Drakengard la señora demandaba respeto, y por lo tanto, todos debían conocerla. La mujer le miró fijamente, esperando al final de esa frase que nunca llegaría.

"Puedes llamarme Lithia." Iris agachó la mirada, apenada. De pronto el pollo ya no lucía tan asqueroso. Todo lo que quería era comer, eliminar la necesidad de una conversación. "Y si tus obras son tan buenas, quizá deberíamos ver una de ellas."

"Yo vine a competir con el Colegio Castelia." Afirmó emocionada, sonriente y con los ojos brillantes. "Pueden venir a ver una de mis obras entonces."

"Competir con Castelia." Murmuró Valon, y de repente los ánimos del cuarto se enfriaron por completo, como si Iris hubiese dicho una maldición imperdonable. Iris buscó con la mirada a Drayden en busca de respuestas, sin embargo él lucía tan mortificado como Valon.

"¿Dije algo malo?" Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

"No, no has dicho nada." Respondió el hermano de Drayden, sin embargo no lucía ni sonaba muy convincente. "Es solo que-"

"¡Hola, hoooola!"

Una voz proveniente del jardín silencio al hombre. El rostro de Valon palideció como si se le hubiese ido la vida misma; Drayden por su parte, lucía tan confundido como ella. La matriarca, sin embargo, lucía fresca y sin preocupaciones. El hombre de cabello negro salió corriendo del comedor, sin decir una palabra.

"¿Dónde está la hija prodigio?"

No fue hasta entonces que aquella voz hizo click en su cabeza. Iris se puso de pie sin pensarlo, pero la mano de Drayden se enganchó en su muñeca.

"Este asunto no te concierne." Murmuró el hombre. No era una pregunta ni una sugerencia, Drayden lo afirmaba. Sin embargo, Iris frunció el entrecejo y liberó su mano de un jalón.

"Si, si me concierne." Y sin más, Iris salió corriendo al jardín.

Una vez fuera, la escena con la que se encontró era digna de una telenovela. Zinnia estaba en el centro del jardín, sobre el camino rocoso, de brazos cruzados, en un duelo de miradas con Valon, quien le vigilaba desde el pórtico, al tope de la escalera.

"¿Qué quieres, Zinnia?" Preguntó el hombre. Todo bien hasta que le tocó pronunciar su nombre: fue entonces que su voz se rompió un poco. La estudiante del Colegio pareció notarlo también, puesto que soltó una pequeña risa.

"Ah, eres tan convincente cuando quieres sonar rudo, padre." Tras la burla, la de pelo negro notó la presencia de su rival, detrás del hombre. "¡Oh, aquí estás! La nueva adición de la familia Drakengard."

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Preguntó la morena, mientras avanzaba sin vacilar hasta la otra muchacha. "¿Qué quieres de mi?"

"De ti no quiero nada, no te creas la gran cosa." Zinnia comenzó a mecerse sobre sus pies, con las manos en su espalda y sonrisa más inocente que pudo esbozar. "Solo vine a visitar a mi padre y mi abuela. ¿Y tú a qué viniste? Y antes de que respondas, déjame contarte un poco de la historia de esta familia."

"¡Zinnia!"

"Y por supuesto, te contaré de todas formas porque tú y todos en esta casa me importan como veinte hectáreas." La muchacha avanzó hacia la casa, en dirección a su padre. "Este hombre: tu tío, mi padre, el hermano de Drayden, el cobarde cara de nalga que no puede cortarse el cordón umbilical, _quello che,_ me sacó a patadas de la casa de su mami."

"Zinnia, sabes que eso no es verdad." Pese a las palabras de Valon, su lenguaje corporal no concordaba con lo que decía. Su cuerpo entero estaba rígido y la luna brillaba en el sudor de su frente. Sus manos temblaban a sus costados. "Pero tú-"

"Guardatelo, viejo." La mujer se giró de nueva cuenta hacia Iris. "Mira, niña, te diré esto como tu prima: no te involucres con esta familia, son una bola de ratas que te darán la espalda cuando más los necesitas." La muchacha pasó por su derecha, y justo un paso después se detuvo. "Y como tu rival te diré que estás completamente equivocada si crees que puedes vencerme. Yo soy la mejor artista visual de una laaaaarga tradición de artistas en esta familia. Puedes preguntarles tu misma."

"Y si eres tan buena, ¿Por qué te sacaron a patadas de su casa?" Gruñó Iris.

"Por razones ajenas a mi talento." Zinnia siguió su camino hasta la puerta, sonriente, con ambas manos detrás de su espalda, dando grandes zancadas como una niña que juega. "Nos vemos mañana en la competencia de los bailarines."

Iris le siguió con la mirada. Incluso cuando en vez de usar la puerta Zinnia saltó la barda para salir de ahí, la morena nunca le quitó la mirada de encima. Una vez con su prima fuera de la propiedad, Iris recordó que Valon seguía detrás de ella. El hombre lucía muy agobiado. Se había llevado ambas manos al rostro y sudaba como si acabara de salir de un horno.

"¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó Drayden, mientras salía de la casa. Un vistazo a su hermano y supo la respuesta a su pregunta. "Bien. Iris, ven, te mostraré tu cuarto."

"No me quedaré aquí, Drayden." Afirmó la muchacha, para sorpresa de los hermanos. "Agradezco que tu madre me haya dejado quedarme aquí, pero no lo siento correcto. Volveré al Colegio."

"Niña, no seas irrespetuosa." Llamó Valon. "Si mi madre ha sido tan amable como para dejarte entrar a su casa, es una falta de respeto-"

"No le hables así a mi hija." Intervino Drayden, plantándose firme frente a su hermano. "Tuviste la oportunidad de criar a la tuya. No te metas con Iris."

La morena no pretendía quedarse a ver la discusión. Dio media vuelta y salió por el portón. Debatió por un momento entre si ir a despedirse de Lithia o no, pero al final decidió que si ya estaba "insultando" a la mujer, mejor hacerlo bien. Ni bien pisó la calle, Drayden se apresuró detrás de ella. Una vez solos, quería decirle tantas cosas: quería disculparse, quería preguntarle, quería pedirle consejo, quería evaluarlo todo. Pero antes de poder ordenar sus pensamientos, Drayden colocó su mano en el hombro de ella, sonrió y le instó a caminar, en dirección al Colegio.

* * *

El Colegio tenía su propio teatro: por supuesto. El lugar era enorme, con lo que parecían cientos de butacas y un par de palcos a los lados. El telón rojo lucía elegante, probablemente hecho con los más finos materiales, y el entablado del escenario era perfecto e inmaculado. Definitivamente un escenario digno de tenerlo a él ahí.

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó la rubia, despertandolo de su mundo de sueños. Will asintió, aún maravillado por la atmósfera. Se respiraba arte e interpretación ahí. "Es el escenario perfecto para nuestro encuentro."

"Sigues diciendo 'nuestro encuentro'." Señaló el muchacho del antifaz. Will caminó hasta Caitlin, quien estaba sentada al borde del escenario, balanceando las piernas al aire. "Entiendo la tensión entre algunos de nuestros compañeros: Cynthia sabía del apodo de Emerald, así que creo que lo conoce de algún lado; Zinnia e Iris comparten el apellido; el jefe Sidney debe probar un punto y Tabitha y Matt no dejan de hablar mierda. ¿Qué asunto podrías tener tú conmigo?"

"Luces como un chico inteligente, Will." Señaló la rubia. El de cabello purpura sonrió orgulloso, solo por un segundo, antes de notar la segunda connotación de la frase.

"¿Luzco?"

"Supongo que te encontré interesante." Respondió dubitativa. La muchacha se giró enteramente a las butacas, aún balanceando sus piernas al aire. "Todos en tu grupo lucen tan normales, tan aburridos, tan carentes de profundidad."

"Si tan solo supieras." Murmuró Will. Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de mortificación, que trató de esconder sujetando su antifaz con las yemas de sus dedos. Imágenes de aquel entonces, de las historias que escuchó acerca de Iris, de lo que pasó con Emerald y Mei. Todo acudió a su mente en cuestión de segundos.

"Y luego estás tú, el chico del antifaz." Caitlin se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el borde del escenario, haciendo equilibrio para no trastabillar. "Tú, el que no dice mucho pero cuando habla lo dice todo. El que se sonroja mares con un beso en la mejilla. El que esconde un mundo, un pasado tortuoso detrás de un antifaz."

"¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?" Espetó el de cabello purpura, y de inmediato Caitlin se detuvo. "¿Por qué crees que me puedes leer? ¿Qué te hace pensar que me conoces?" El muchacho avanzó un par de pasos hacia Caitlin, pero se detuvo en seco. Apretó la quijada y los puños, con la mirada fija en la despreocupada sonrisa de la muchacha. "Yo soy el Canva del Teatro, único y original. Qué te hace pensar- ¿Por qué crees que me oculto tras el antifaz?"

"Porque yo me oculto debajo de un sombrero gigante." Respondió sonriente, y de pronto todo el coraje en el pecho de Will se disipó. Con una última reverencia, la rubia bajó de un salto del escenario, dejando que su largo cabello flotara en el viento y le siguiera, como una estela de luz. "Quiero conocerte. Quiero saberlo todo de tí. Y pienso que la mejor forma es ver cómo te desenvuelves en tu arte. Ansío mucho verte en el escenario, Will Nazo."

Will sintió su corazón latir a una velocidad desmesurada, y mientras una mano iba a su pecho y la otra su antifaz, Caitlin salió del teatro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

¿Cuántas horas estuvieron ahí metidos? Ni idea, pero el sol estaba saliendo cuando entraron y ahora que salían estaba oscuro. Flint se bebía esa botella de agua como si no hubiese un mañana. Su camiseta amarilla se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel por el sudor y definitivamente lo iba a meter a la regadera a punta de patadas.

Sidney caminaba a paso lento, con Flint siguiéndole de cerca. En el rumbo a su habitación, tenía que pasar por le jardín central. ¿La escuela no era realmente muy grande o era que para llegar a cualquier lado tenía que pasar por ahí?

"Eh, Tabitha: mira quién cojea por ahí." Ese acento desabrido solo podía pertenecer a una persona. Ahí frente a ellos, en el portón que debían cruzar para llegar a los dormitorios, estaban esperándoles sus dos rivales. El chico fornido, Matt, sonreía cruzado de brazos mientras su compañero rechoncho estaba sentado en el suelo. "Si cojeas ahora, ¿Cómo esperas ganar mañana?"

"Se llama trabajo duro, cretino." Gruñó el Canva, reanudando su caminata. "Recuerdalo: después de que los volvamos humildes querrás pasar mucho tiempo trabajando duro para igualarnos."

"Qué mala suerte para la Academia." Exclamó Tabitha, sonriente. "Les toca enviar primero a su líder: la derrota de su carta maestra en el primer día de competencia será un terrible golpe para la moral del equipo."

"Oh, qué amables son, pero no pienso perder." Ante la afirmación de Flint, Sidney se giró hacia él y le apuntó con un dedo, agotado pero determinado.

"Que te quede claro a ti y a todos: yo soy el Canva de la Danza."

" _Cosa significa 'Canva'?_ " Murmuró Matt al oído de su compañero. Este en respuesta solo se encogió en hombros.

"Yo soy la máxima estrella aquí; nadie brilla más que yo." De nueva cuenta, el artista volvió su atención a sus rivales. "Mañana sabrán lo que es enfrentarse a un verdadero artista.

"Ya lo veremos, niño de Johto." Y sin más, ambos volvieron a los dormitorios. Los estudiantes de la Academia esperaron unos minutos antes de seguir el mismo camino de vuelta a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Bostezó, largo y tendido. Hugh había salido de ahí hacía ya un par de horas y él perdió la noción del tiempo poco después. Lo practicó todo: escalas, cambios de género, serenatas, boleros, pianissimo, fortissimo y todo lo que se le vino a la mente. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a volver a su cama para morir por las siguientes doce horas. Sin embargo, antes de avanzar siquiera dos pasos hacia la puerta, se encontró con alguien obstruyendola.

"Iris." Murmuró el rubio. Se talló los ojos con el reverso de su manga. El cansancio hacía estragos en sus ojos, seguramente; era demasiado tarde para que ella estuviese ahí. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Necesito tu ayuda." Murmuró la muchacha. "Necesito que me acompañes al taller."

* * *

Llevaba esperando debajo de esas bolsas de basura cerca de tres horas. Durante la primera hora estuvo sufriendo horrores por el olor a desperdicio, pero luego de un rato empezó a acostumbrarse. De nueva cuenta, entre la oscuridad de la noche, un par de decenas de vagabundos se reunieron para compartir jeringas y tal. Finalmente, un par de hombres con gabardinas estúpidamente gigantes llegaron, y todos los adictos se reunieron alrededor de ellos.

Hubo intercambio de cajas y de dinero, intercambios de palabras que N no podía entender. Una vez repartida toda la mercancía, ambos sujetos volvieron por donde vinieron, hasta salir del callejón. Sin esperar más, el de cabello verde salió de su escondite y se apresuró tras ellos. Los sujetos no iban en carro, por lo que seguirles por las transitadas calles de Castelia a varios metros de distancia no fue tan complicado.

Los extraños caminaron durante lo que parecieron horas, doblando muchas veces en las mismas calles y esquinas. N llegó a creer que quizá ellos sabían que estaban siendo rastreados, pero descartó la idea luego de un rato. Claramente no era la primera vez que esos tipos dejaban un encargo: esto era procedimiento de rutina. Luego de un rato, los sujetos entraron a un callejón. Del otro lado, había un pequeño complejo de oficinas detrás de un par de edificios más grandes. El chico Harmonia consideró seguirlos, pero a falta de un plan más elaborado, decidió que lo mejor sería contar esto como una victoria y volver en otra ocasión.

Sin embargo, justo cuando planeaba retirarse, alguien salió por la puerta principal del edificio. De inmediato, N se ocultó detrás de un contenedor de basura, para después tratar de ver a la persona. Era una muchacha, de estatura mayor a la del promedio, de cabello rosado y piel blanca. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos y su aliento se atoró en su garganta, incapaz de pronunciar más que una palabra.

"Anthea."


	5. Adversidad

_**Adversidad**_

Crujía, crujía y crujía. Toda la noche, en cada intento. Las horas se fueron como agua por el colador mientras la vida se le iba en cada intento fallido.

Rozó sus dedos por encima del mármol, solo un poco, para sentir las grietas. A sus espaldas Emerald dijo algo que no le interesó, algo que no se relacionaba con el tema en mano. Algo acerca de esto o aquello, de él o ella, algo ajeno a su arte, ajeno a su rival, ajeno a la competencia. En su mente no había espacio para más en ese momento, solo el inalcanzable éxito.

Crujía, crujía y crujía. Toda la noche, al calor de las llamas. El rubio había preparado esa rara mezcla para ella en el taller, usando el horno en que cocían la arcilla. Ya le había explicado, en otra ocasión en que discutían acerca de esta técnica, qué era lo que contenía esa cosa que Emerald llamaba "El compuesto", pero estaba demasiado cansada para recordar.

El problema no era mezclarlo, ni siquiera conseguir los ingredientes: el problema era que para aplicarlo y que funcionara bien debía estar a una temperatura muy exacta. Si el compuesto estaba más frío de lo que debía, no iba a funcionar, pero si estaba más caliente, dañaría el mármol. Tal y como lo había hecho ahora, como lo había estado haciendo toda la noche.

Crujía, crujía y crujía. Toda la noche, como una burlona carcajada entre las tinieblas.

"¡Puta madre!" Iris lanzó el trozo de mármol al suelo, en medio de un exabrupto de rabia y frustración. El rubio le miró con preocupación, mientras su amiga hundía su rostro en sus manos, inclinada sobre la mesa de trabajo. "¡No puede ser!"

"Ya casi termino con un vaso de compuesto." Murmuró Emerald, apuntando perezosamente al horno. Iris no era una mujer de modales o muy refinada; tampoco era vulgar, pero Emerald no la veía como el estereotipo de chica que se ruboriza a la mínima mención de obscenidades. Sin embargo, no era muy común escucharle maldecir. "Aunque quizá debamos descansar por ahora; hemos estado aquí durante horas."

"No puedo descansar, esto tiene que quedar ahora." La muchacha comenzó a zapatear a una velocidad increíble, desesperada. En retrospectiva, quizá debió haberle hecho caso al rubio. Quizá debió volver a la cama y tratar al día siguiente con una mente más fresca y relajada. Lo admitiría después, pero no en ese entonces. "No entiendes lo que significa esta competencia para mí."

"Oh, vamos, no empieces." Bufó el muchacho, antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada. La morena se giró hacia él, rápidamente, como una bestia a punto de saltar contra su presa. "No me vengas con esa mierda; este asunto es tan importante para ti como para mí. Independientemente de tus problemas con Zinnia."

"¿Ah, enserio?" Iris avanzó hasta su compañero con pisadas fuertes, sin romper el contacto visual. "¿Acaso usted, señor genio científico, pasó toda su vida practicando y estudiando para hacer solo una cosa? ¿Acaso tu vida ha estado enteramente centrada en el arte? ¿Acaso es esto lo único que tienes? ¿Lo único que te relaciona al padre que te adoptó? ¿Acaso tienes que competir con tu prima, la estudiante visual más grande de este lado del mundo?"

"Iris, sabes bien que-"

"¡No me interrumpas!" Emerald intentó sujetar su mano, pero la morena se deshizo de él, agresivamente. "Esto es lo único que tengo, Emerald. Lo único en lo que soy buena, lo único por lo que esa familia va a aceptarme. Tengo que ser mejor que Zinnia a como dé lugar."

"Pero Iris." La muchacha no hizo caso a las replicas de su compañero. Solo le pasó de largo y avanzó hasta el horno. "Drayden te aceptará sin importar-"

"¡AH!" El vaso de compuesto cayó al suelo, y pronto Iris le siguió sobre sus rodillas, presionando sus manos contra su pecho. "¡Mierda!" Emerald se apresuró en su auxilio lo más rápido que pudo, tomando de la mesa un pedazo de tela. Trató de pensar con agilidad, pero no tenía mucho a la mano para tratar quemaduras, menos una tan grave como la de ambas manos de Iris. Le ayudó a levantar y la dirigió a un lavabo en la esquina del taller, abrió el grifo y empujó sus manos al torrente de agua fría. El rostro de la muchacha entonces se relajó un poco, pero aún se podía distinguir el dolor en él. "G-Gracias."

"Debo llevarte a la enfermería." Afirmó el chico, con la mirada estática en sus manos. Sin embargo, Iris negó con la cabeza y trató de recuperar sus manos. Pero el agarre de Emerald era más firme de lo que esperaba. "No te estoy preguntando."

"Estaré bien." Murmuró ella. La verdad era que sus manos ardían como mil demonios, pero por un momento, por ese instante, su sentido del tacto fue asaltado por el contacto de su piel con la del muchacho. "L-Lo siento. No debí gritarte."

"Solo te disculpas porque te estoy ayudando." Gruñó el rubio, aún atento a las manos de su compañero. "Si no te hubieses quemado, aún estarías gritándome."

"Quizá." Confesó, y Emerald no pudo evitar sonreír. "Pero aún así… no debí hacerlo. Siempre estas ayudándome. " El muchacho finalmente le miró de reojo, una vez que notó la suavidad de su tono de voz. "Incluso ahora; no debiste venir a ayudarme, pero aún así lo hiciste. Debes estar cansado después de haber practicado todo el día, pero aquí estás, a quién sabe qué hora ayudándome. Sé que nunca te lo digo, pero realmente aprecio tu amistad, Emerald."

"Si, bueno…" Le había arrebatado el habla, lo dejó mudo por completo. ¿Qué se suponía que dijera al respecto? Él nunca fue muy bueno con las palabras, entonces no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a acariciar el dorso de la mano izquierda de Iris con su pulgar. "Creo que yo también te aprecio. O algo así."

No se dijeron nada más, solo sonrieron uno al otro, compartiendo una mirada de entendimiento. Pero entonces, algo le pasó al ambiente. Emerald sentía su corazón latir más rápido en su pecho y su rostro se estaba calentando. ¿Había algo malo con su presión sanguinea? Acariciar la mano de Iris se volvió una tarea titánica, pues sus miembros se sentían tiesos y difíciles de mover. Su sentido del espacio también pareció distorsionarse, pues de repente Iris parecía estar más cerca, pese a que no recordaba que alguno de ellos se moviera. También parecía ser que algo le pasaba a Iris, pues sus ojos brillaban de manera inhumana.

"Tus ojos." Murmuró Emerald, aún inmóvil. "Brillan."

"¿G-Gracias?" Tras darse cuenta del nudo en su garganta, Iris carraspeó audiblemente y retiró sus manos del agua. "Sabes, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir. Mañana temprano tenemos la competencia de los bailarines y no me quiero perder a Sidney fanfarroneando y perdiendo como la- emm, tu sabes, yo estoy muy- ah… Buenas noches." Y sin más la joven salió por la puerta a toda velocidad.

* * *

A las doce en punto del medio día, los representantes de ambos bandos se reunieron nuevamente en el auditorio, junto con Blaine, Wallace, Winona y otros dos profesores del Colegio; dos mujeres, una joven rubia y una de mediana edad y cabello negro. No había nadie más, ni un alma para presenciar el encuentro, cosa que le pareció extraña a más de uno. Al frente y al centro del escenario estaba el director del Colegio, con Flint y Sidney a su derecha y Tabitha y Matt a su izquierda.

Detrás de los representantes de danza de cada escuela, estaba el resto de los competidores: Will notó la intensa mirada de la rubia del gorro exagerado sobre él, pero no se sintió incómodo. Si acaso, le daba mucha curiosidad saber qué pensaba. Emerald se ocupó en primera instancia de vigilar el intercambio entre Iris y Zinnia: ambas se miraban como si fueran a escalar a los golpes en cualquier instante. Una vez que desvió su atención un momento, notó la atenta mirada de su rubia competidora: a decir verdad, y debido a todo lo que había pasado con Iris, Emerald no había pensado mucho en Cynthia. Había escuchado que era una músico muy talentosa, un prodigio o algo así, pero no sabía mucho más. Parecía una chica muy simpática, eso si.

"Buenos días, jóvenes. Antes de hacerles entrega de su asignación, quiero comentarles algo." Comenzó el hombre, con una mano en su barbilla y la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Matt y Tabitha sonrieron descaradamente; era obvio que sabían a donde iba esto. "Mis estudiantes han hecho una propuesta: la analicé y pensé que sería digno de discutir. Normalmente, en estos desafíos, cada bando puede alcanzar dos puntos por rubro, porque los estudiantes compiten uno contra uno en dos enfrentamientos separados."

"Sin embargo, para empezar con el pie derecho," Intervino Matt, tomando por sorpresa a su director. "Sugerimos que el primer desafío fuera en parejas: competiremos en parejas, trabajando como equipo para cumplir el desafío, y la pareja ganadora obtendrá dos puntos en el marcador."

"De esa manera probaremos no solo nuestro talento como artistas, sino nuestro trabajo en equipo." Opinó Tabitha. La proposición le pareció a Flint una muy mala broma; era obvio que los de Castelia no creían poder ganar por separado y querían unir fuerzas para mejorar sus posibilidades. Además, él nunca había trabajado con Sidney, por lo que no estaba seguro de que sus estilos se acoplaran. Todo indicaba que era una muy, pero muy mala idea.

"Honestamente no creo-"

"Aceptamos." Afirmó el Canva, y Flint casi se voltea a sentarlo de un puñetazo.

"¡No se diga más!" Exclamó el Director, lanzando los brazos al aire. "¡Hora de la asignación!"

"La tarea de cada pareja será la de diseñar y ejecutar una coreografía." Comenzó Wallace, avanzando hacia el lado derecho de Blaine. "Los criterios para la evaluación de tal son muy claros: ejecución, creatividad, originalidad, variedad y técnica. Tienen hasta las seis de la tarde del día de hoy para preparar la coreografía y volveremos aquí para presenciarla. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Disculpen pero yo no-"

"¡Oh, si!" Exclamó Matt, antes de darse un brusco golpe a sí mismo en el pecho. "Prepárense para ver lo que un artista de verdad puede hacer."

"Tomen nota; quizá aprendan algo." Y tras las palabras de Tabitha, la pareja dio media vuelta y bajó del escenario.

"¿Eso fue todo?" Exclamó Iris, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "¡¿Por esto me levanté temprano?!"

"Iris."

"Vayanse todos a la mierda, volveré a dormir." Tras su pequeño exabrupto, la muchacha también volvió sobre sus pasos, con rumbo a su habitación. Emerald le siguió de cerca, murmurando una pequeña disculpa a los presentes.

"¿Por qué demonios accediste a eso?" Preguntó Flint, una vez que los profesores bajaron del escenario, sujetando con fuerza a Sidney del brazo. "¿Tienes idea de la ventaja que les acabas de dar?"

"No puedo permitir que tu incompetencia nos cueste un punto." Explicó el Canva, deshaciéndose del agarre de su compañero. "Ganaré esta competencia y los dos puntos para nuestra escuela, aún si tengo que cargarte durante el proceso."

"¿Cargar-? ¡¿Quién demonios te crees?!"

"Muchachos, si yo fuera ustedes no perdería más tiempo." Opinó Hugh, cruzado de brazos, desde la escalera hacia la tribuna. La voz del músico enfrío un poco los ánimos, pero Flint aún parecía querer lanzarse sobre Sidney en cualquier momento. "Esos chicos lucían como si hubiesen trabajado juntos toda su vida: más vale que se esfuercen."

Habiendo dicho esto, Hugh continuó con su retirada. Sidney y Flint compartieron una última mirada, de mutuo entendimiento. Flint se tragó su orgullo y todo lo que quería decirle a su compañero; ya habría oportunidad de hablar con el Canva una vez que todo terminara.

* * *

Llevaba ya un buen rato detrás de esos sujetos, a través de las atestadas calles de la ciudad. Después de una larga noche fuera de aquel edificio, sin más cobijo que el de su chaqueta y un par de cajas de cartón, montado sobre una de las escaleras de emergencia de un edificio aledaño, un par de hombres en gabardina negra salieron acompañados de un tercero en gabardina y sombrero blancos. Les había estado siguiendo por un par de horas, sin embargo, la falta de sueño y el frío estaban mermando sus habilidades de sigilo y rastreo: batallaba para seguirles el paso muy a menudo y a veces, cuando paraban para entrar a una tienda o a cualquier otro lugar, se acercaba demasiado.

Se dio cuenta, al doblar en un callejón hacia una pequeña plaza, que los perdió por completo. El lugar estaba desolado; era un pequeño santuario en medio de una ciudad caótica. El suelo de ladrillo conducía a una banca frente a un reloj. N suspiró y se llevó las manos al cabello, revolviendolo furioso, camino hacia la banca. Creyó que el mejor curso de acción sería volver a la base de la que habían salido, pero entonces recordó por qué no entró ahí en primer lugar.

¿Qué diría cuando se encontrara con sus hermanas? ¿Qué clase de personas serían? No estaba seguro de nada, y si una noche en vela bajo un clima helado era todo lo que necesitaba para atrofiar su sentido de la orientación, no quería imaginarse qué haría con su capacidad de tomar decisiones. No recordaba nada de ellas, salvo sus nombres. Iris tampoco las recordaba. Sin embargo, al ver a esa chica de cabello rosado lo supo- supo que eran reales, que no las alucinó, que de verdad había alguien más a quien podían llamar familia. ¿Pero qué tal si ellas no lo recordaban? Peor aún, ¿Qué tal si ellas no lo necesitaban? ¿Qué tal si no lo querían? ¿Qué tal si ellas ya tenían una familia perfectamente funcional? Si bien el tal Colress era un traficante de drogas, Ghetsis las había entregado muy jóvenes: quizá las cosas habían cambiado. Quizá sus hermanas habían cambiado.

"¿Te cansaste de seguirnos?"

El muchacho se estremeció ante aquella voz joven y fresca a su derecha. Ahí, sentado en la misma banca, como si se tratara de un viejo amigo, estaba el sujeto de la gabardina blanca. Jugueteaba con su sombrero en su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda descansaba en su regazo y su mirada atenta se incrustaba en los ojos del joven. Su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, a excepción de un mechón extravagante, teñido de azul, que viajaba desde su frente hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza, desafiando la gravedad. El hombre sonreía, en total contraste con el rostro pálido y estupefacto de N.

"He de decir que fuiste muy diligente al respecto." Tras el halago, el extraño sujeto se llevó el sombrero a la cabeza nuevamente y se cruzó de brazos. Lanzó su pierna derecha sobre su rodilla y rio por lo bajo. "Aunque tu técnica es torpe y tu ejecución muy pobre. No muy digna de un oficial de policía o de un investigador privado. Lo cual me lleva a preguntar, mi estimado joven:" El rubio se giró de lleno a N, extendiendo su brazo sobre el respaldo de la banca, rodeando a N. "¿Quién te envió?"

"Nadie me ha enviado." Respondió el muchacho, con una voz ronca y pesada. Estaba seguro de que pronto su garganta se cerraría por completo y la fiebre le golpearía como un camión por el poco cuidado que le había estado dando a su salud. El rubio entrecerró los ojos y ladeó un poco la cabeza, examinando cada expresión facial del chico.

"Ya veo: solo decidiste seguir a tres tipos de aspecto sombrío por-" El hombre extendió su brazo derecho para correr su manga y mirar a su reloj: un brillante reloj que lucía costoso, a los ojos de N. "¡Cuatro horas! Vaya. Y mi suposición fue correcta: luces extranjero, no hablas el idioma. Además luces como si no hubieses dormido bajo un techo por un buen rato, pero tu ropa es relativamente nueva, así que no eres indigente; quizá te echaron de casa recientemente. Veo un moretón en tu mandibula y una marca en tu frente, bajo tu cabello, que luce negra: constantes peleas. Mi suposición es que tu papi te golpeaba y no te quedó más que huir con la ropa que traías encima."

El hombre siguió hablando y hablando por un buen rato, durante el cual N poco a poco comenzaba a perderse a sí mismo. Era un hombre muy inteligente, muy analítico, perceptivo a los detalles. Constantemente se ajustaba los lentes, pues se caían por el movimiento de su mandibula cada vez que articulaba sus veinte mil palabras por minuto. Su imagen comenzaba a volverse borrosa y pronto le costó trabajo ponerle atención; su cabeza comenzó a doler como mil demonios y sus ojos ardían como si estuviesen en llamas. Y sin más, sin darse cuenta, pronto no pudo ver más que el cielo nublado de la ciudad.

"Y estás ardiendo en fiebre."

* * *

Iris había vuelto a su habitación a desquitar las horas de sueño que no pudo dormir la noche anterior. Emerald pasó un buen rato tratando de vendarle las manos apropiadamente, pero su testaruda amiga no se la dejaba muy fácil, por lo que se atrasó bastante. El plan por el resto del día era sencillo: volver al estudio de música y practicar hasta que los de danza hubiesen terminado con su asignación. Entonces volvería al auditorio para ver cómo quedaban las cosas.

En su trayectoria de vuelta al estudio, tuvo que pasar por el jardín central y se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa: en lo alto de uno de los muros, cerca de un ventanal, habían colgado una lona gigante. Era una tabla de puntajes: en una columna estaban los estudiantes del Colegio, con una respectiva foto de cada uno y una casilla vacía al lado. A su vez, la columna de la derecha era para los estudiantes de la Academia, con su respectiva columna. Los alumnos estaban alineados con sus respectivos rivales en sus áreas de especialidad, como era de esperase. El primer pensamiento que acudió a la mente del rubio fue que esa foto no le hacía justicia; el segundo fue su oponente: Cynthia Daigo. La mujer exudaba elegancia y seguridad, pero de una forma diferente a la de Zinnia; mientras que la última rayaba en la arrogancia, la primera se manejaba con gracia y cortesía.

Ella sabía de él; le llamó Rey Sol cuando recién se conocieron. Ella lo había estudiado, aparentemente, por lo que tenía una notable ventaja en el duelo. Aunque bien, no sabía lo suficiente para reconocerlo en persona, por lo que quizá no lo había investigado tan a fondo. Mientras su mente divagaba y repasaba recuerdos y teorías, sus pasos mecánicos lo llevaron por mero instinto a su destino. Al abrir la puerta, sin embargo, se encontró con una habitación ocupada. Al fondo de la habitación, sentada sobre el banquillo, dándole la espalda al piano, estaba Cynthia y junto a ella había un muchacho muy familiar.

"¿Gold?"

"Hey, qué onda, chaparro." Llamó el alegre músico, saludando con la mano. Cynthia intercaló su mirada confundida entre ambos, a medida que Emerald se acercaba para darle un incómodo y corto abrazo al ojiambar. "Me preguntaba cuándo te vería trabajando, flojo."

"Yo siempre estoy trabajando, idiota." Tras su bien intencionado intercambio de insultos, el rubio se giró a su rival e hizo una corta reverencia. "Buenas tardes, Daigo."

"B-Buenas tardes, Aojashin."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te diste cuenta de que necesitas volver a la escuela porque eres un músico mediocre?"

"Pff, ya quisieras." Cynthia presenció el cómodo intercambio de insultos y bromas en silencio, inherte. Luego de un par de comentarios más acerca de la familia y la novia de Gold, finalmente se aventuró en la conversación.

"Disculpen mi imprudencia, pero, ¿De dónde se conocen?" Los hermanos entonces se miraron uno al otro antes de volver su atención a la muchacha.

Esto era algo que a Emerald no le gustaba explicar. No porque le avergonzara Gold o porque fuera una historia que le desagradara en cualquier forma, sino porque se sentía como algo personal. Algo privado hasta cierto punto. Cuando Sidney y los Canvas le preguntaron sobre su relación con Gold, no quiso ahondar mucho en el asunto, porque no se sentía tan íntimo con ninguno de ellos. No obstante, aquí estaba Gold, hablando y hablando del tema con Cynthia, exponiendo su vida como si se tratara de lo más normal.

"¿De donde se conocen ustedes?" Preguntó el rubio, interrumpiendo a Gold a media historia. El mayor sonrió y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

"Cynthia y yo habíamos trabajando juntos antes; ella me ayudó a componer una pieza para la orquesta hace un par de años."

"Fue como parte de mis prácticas profesionales; le envié un mensaje al señor Reiji solicitando su ayuda y colaboración." La muchacha se giró para tomar las partituras de encima del piano y las extendió al rubio. "El resultado les gustó tanto que Gold me llamó hace poco para otra colaboración. Nunca me imaginé que el Pianista de Oro fuera hermano del Rey Sol."

"¿Te llaman Pianista de Oro?"

"¿Con qué cara te quejas? Tu eres el Rey Sol."

"Pero eso suena bien vergas. El Pianista de Oro suena como título de una película de Hayao Miyazaki."

"¿Qué significa 'vergas'?" Preguntón Cynthia, tomando por sorpresa a los hermanos. Emerald no quería entrar en detalle al respecto- ni siquiera solía usar esa palabra. Era culpa de Nate, seguramente. Ese hombre era muy impropio al hablar.

"Eh, no importa."

"Como sea, es fabuloso que ambos compartan el amor por la música desde tan jóvenes." La sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia no podía ser contenida por el contorno de su rostro; lucía tan feliz y esperanzada. "Aún si no crecieron juntos, que ambos entregaran sus vidas al arte desde tan jóvenes es testamento de un vínculo que los une más allá de la sangre."

"¿Desde jóvenes?" Repitió Gold, antes de resoplar. Sujetó a Emerald por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia si mismo, para después revolver su largo cabello con su mano libre. "Este enano no lleva más de un par de años estudiando música; cuando lo conocí era todo un hombre de ciencia y números."

"Los números son una ciencia; estás siendo redundante."

"De hecho cuando nos conocimos dijiste que el arte era una broma." Gruñó el de ojos ámbar, ignorando el comentario de su hermano. "Si que has recorrido un largo camino en, qué, ¿cuatro años?"

"¿Cuatro años?" Repitió Daigo, atrayendo nuevamente la atención sobre si. Cualquier rastro de alegría en ella se perdió por completo. "¿Llevas estudiando música solo cuatro años?"

"En realidad han sido poco menos de tres." Confesó el rubio, desviando la mirada. A su mente acudió el recuerdo de la primera vez que presentó el examen de admisión a la Academia. Falló miserablemente. "Pero he aprendido muchas cosas-"

"Gold, me temo que tendremos que dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy." Anunció Cynthia, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del banquillo y le arrebataba las partituras a Emerald, para sorpresa de todos. "Te llamaré para agendar otra reunión."

"E-Está bien, pero-"

"Con permiso." Y sin más, la rubia salió disparada del estudio, chocando con Emerald en el proceso. Ambos le siguieron con la mirada, atónitos hasta que cerró la puerta tras de si con un sonoro golpe.

"¿Acaso dije algo malo?" Preguntó Gold, a nadie en particular. Más bien trataba de que su subconsciente le respondiera, mientas revisaba una por una las palabras que había dicho. Emerald por su parte cotejó la partida de Cynthia con su anterior actitud: su tono de voz y su lenguaje corporal fueron completamente diferentes; de hecho lucía muy molesta.

* * *

A penas recibieron su asignación, los estudiantes de la Academia buscaron el estudio de baile desocupado más cercano y comenzaron a planear su rutina. El objetivo era simple; solo debían diseñar la mejor coreografía de sus jodidas vidas y ejecutarla de la mejor manera- bailar como nunca habían bailado en sus jodidas vidas y todo estaría bien. Ganarían dos puntos, pondrían a su escuela delante en el marcador y tod estaría bien.

Pero había un pequeño inconveniente: trabajar con Sidney. Flint era un muy buen artista de danza; muy buen coreógrafo, excelente bailarín en su muy humilde opinión. Era, en las palabras de sus profesores, innovador, creativo, ágil, intrépido y audaz. Así que el hecho de que Sidney Blasco tachara todas sus aportaciones, descalificara sus opiniones y tratara de mitigar cualquier firma que Flint quisiera plasmar en el producto final, era algo que realmente le rompía las bolas.

Sidney no era un mal artista: era bueno, muy bueno. Combinaba a la perfección una multitud de diversos estilos de manera magistral; se movía con gracia y precisión a lo largo de la duela como un ave en el cielo, como dueño del lugar. Pero ese era realmente el problema: Sidney se sentía dueño y señor del lugar, y eso era excelente cuando bailaba solo, pero en esta circunstancia tenían que trabajar juntos. Algo que ninguno de los dos sabía hacer.

"¡Morgan!" Exclamó Sidney, habiendo tropezado con su pelirrojo compañero. El Canva trastabilló y cayó sobre su espalda, se levantó con pesadez y avanzó hasta el otro bailarín. "¡Fíjate por donde vas! Creí haberte dicho que giraras noventa grados a la derecha."

"Si, lo dijiste." Gruñó Flint, presionando sus dedos contra sus sienes. "Pero es demasiado simple: creo que podremos adornar-"

"Limítate a seguir instrucciones y saldremos adelante." Interrumpió el muchacho, antes de dar media vuelta y volver a su posición inicial. "Lo último que necesito es que arruines mi coreografía y nos cuestes dos puntos."

Flint no tenía ganas de discutir. Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de estar ahí; solo quería terminar y salir, volver a su ciudad. Pero descartó esos pensamientos de inmediato y se sintió indigno al siquiera haberlos formulado. No podía defraudar a su escuela, a sus compañeros, a sus profesores. Todos ellos contaban con él. Debía sacarlos adelante.

Respiró profundo, se giró hacia Sidney y volvió a su posición inicial. Ganarían, incluso si tenía que cargar con el peso de Sidney él mismo.

* * *

El lugar lucía demasiado rosa para el gusto de Red. Pero bueno, qué sabía él de un taller de modas. ¿O era estudio de modas? ¿Cómo demonios se llamaban estos lugares? Cuando Ruby le llamó y dijo que podrían pasar un poco de tiempo juntos no lo dudó y dijo que si sin pensarlo. Tampoco se imaginó esto cuando le pidió que trajera a Blue, aunque debió de darse una idea. Ruby siempre fue ese miembro de los Diamond Holders al que nunca le gustó mucho jugar béisbol; de hecho él se los dijo una vez, que su razón para unírseles fue para ventilar un poco de la rabia que sintió al darse cuenta de que todos creían que era gay.

"Oh, Blue, ¡te ves divina!" Chilló el egresado de la Academia, con un montón de retazos de encaje rosa echados sobre su hombro y un par de alfileres en la mano.

Si. Él también llegó a creer que Ruby era gay. De hecho aún tenía sus dudas.

Gracias a Dios Ruby no tenía mucho problema con la indumentaria de Red para la boda del fin de semana, más allá de la broma del diseñador de que "su traje necesitaba más lentejuelas". Al menos esperaba que fuera una broma. Pero bien, a Blue por otra parte le encantaba modelar para Ruby. A Blue le encantaba la ropa: vestirla, comprarla, hacer que él la vistiera y la comprara. Y su ex compañero de equipo había decidido que no dejaría que Blue fuera a la boda vistiendo algo que no estuviese diseñado por él.

Así que helos aquí, a él y a Sapphire, miserables a partes iguales, esperando a sus amigos. Dando fin a su sufrimiento, Ruby salió de detrás de la cortina, portando una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Por fin." Gruñó Sapphire, tirada sobre una silla, sin intenciones de moverse. "¿Terminamos?"

"No; te toca a ti." Inmediatamente después del anuncio del de ojos rojos, Sapphire quiso replicar, pero el muchacho intervino otra vez. "Dama y caballero, les presento a Blue Kobaruto en toda su elegante y super cuchi gloria."

A la señal de Ruby la cortina se corrió, revelando a su más reciente modelo. Decir que Red se quedó pendejo es dejarlo muy corto: el muchacho casi se cae de la silla ante la escena frente a él. Ruby de verdad se había esforzado en el vestido de su amiga, y todo su esfuerzo rindió frutos, pues la castaña se veía más hermosa de lo que Ongaku recordaba jamás. El vestido en si era muy sencillo; era de un claro color crema- Ruby lo había llamado durazno en alguna ocasión. No tenía tirantes pero se ajustaba perfecto en el escote y a la cintura de la muchacha; después se convertía en una falda que bajaba hasta más o menos medio muslo. Para complementar el vestido, Ruby había arreglado el cabello de su amiga en una coleta que dejaba su fleco libre y un par de mechones bajando por enfrente de sus orejas.

"Y bien…" Murmuró Blue, con esa cautivadora sonrisa que le caracterizaba. Mirando a nadie más que a Red. "¿Te gusta?" No atinó a decir nada. Solo se quedó ahí, tirado sobre la silla, mirando descaradamente a su amiga, deleitándose en lo que podía describir como el modelo de mujer perfecta. Ruby, sin embargo, se aburrió muy pronto y decidió continuar.

"De acuerdo, mi amor, puedes cambiarte en el otro vestidor cuando quieras." El muchacho caminó hasta Sapphire y la tomó de la mano para ayudarle a levantar. "Sigues tú, niña salvaje."

"¡No! ¡Dijiste que podía ir en shorts a la boda!"

"Mentí."

Aún cuando Ruby arrastraba a Sapph a su laboratorio donde hacía quién sabe qué magia, Red no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Blue. Esta última, sin embargo, comenzaba a sentirse un poco presionada por la intensa mirada del muchacho, así que fue y se sentó en su regazo. No era nada fuera de lo común, ella solía hacer esto todo el tiempo, pero por alguna razón esta vez se sentía más significativo. Red rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, como lo había hecho ya en muchas ocasiones y ella tragó pesado.

"Asumo que te gustó." Murmuró ella. Él no respondió, solo asintió, obviando el hecho de que desde ese ángulo ella no podía verle a la cara. "¿Alguna vez has ido a una boda?"

"No, nunca." Murmuró él, para que su voz se amortiguara contra el hombro de ella. "¿Tú?"

"Tampoco." Blue suspiró y se revolvió un poco en su lugar, provocando que Red tragara pesado. "Aunque cuando era niña, lo imaginaba mucho."

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto, es algo muy común en las niñas." Afirmó ella, antes de reir un poco. "Pero bueno, cuando lo imaginaba no pensaba que sería la boda de alguien más, creí que sería la mía."

"Tu boda… con Green."

A la mención de aquel nombre, el silencio se apoderó del lugar. La temperatura bajó a un grado gélido y la tensión era tal que se podía sentir en el aire. Blue se levantó lentamente de encima de Red y dio un par de pasos al centro de la habitación.

"Tenías que mencionarlo, ¿no?"

"No estoy mintiendo: cuando niña tú querías casarte con Green." Red se acomodó nuevamente en su silla y se llevó una mano al cabello, tirando de un mechón con delicadeza. "Es obvio asumir que así te imaginabas tu boda: con él."

"¿Tú con quién imaginabas tu boda?"

"Eso ya no importa."

"Claro que importa." Afirmó ella, autoritaria, segura de si misma. Mirándole de frente, abordando esa incómoda situación que sorteaban desde hace tanto, que nunca habían tenido el valor de reconocer. "Es lo único que importa."

"Tomaste una decisión."

"¿Y qué?" Aquello se sintió como una bofetada en la cara. Red en realidad no esperaba esa respuesta; lo esperaba todo menos que desestimara aquello con tanta facilidad. Su quijada cayó un poco y se encontró a si mismo sin palabras, incapaz de pronunciar dos sílabas juntas. "Tomé una decisión: ¿Y qué? ¿Significa que no puedo volver atrás y tratar de enmendar las cosas?"

"Tú sabías lo que pasaría." Entonces Red se levantó y a Blue le costó un poco más de trabajo mantenerse imponente, pues se le complicaba al tener que ver al de ojos rojos hacia arriba. "Tú sabías que si escogías a uno no podrías volver con el otro y aún así lo escogiste a él."

"Era joven y estúpida, ¿Se suponía que sabría con quién querría pasar el resto de mi vida a los 19 años?"

"¿Qué tiene de raro? Yo lo sabía a los 6."

"¡No me vengas con eso!" Exclamó ella, para después darle un empujón con ambas manos en el pecho, forzándole a retroceder un par de pasos. "¡Me abandonaste! ¡Te fuiste! ¡Por otra mujer!"

"Ah, así que ese es el problema."

"Si, Red, ese es el problema." Se ahogó con sus propias palabras, pero solo por un segundo. Hacía tanto que quería sacar todo esto de su pecho, y podía ser que no fuera el tiempo ni el lugar pero ya no se podía callar, ya no podía mantener la boca cerrada. "El problema es que siempre me dejas. Te fuiste de Pallet Town, te fuiste por Yellow, te fuiste de gira poco después de que te graduaste de la Academia-"

"¡¿Cómo puedes resentirme por eso?!" Gritó el muchacho, espantando a su amiga, y fue turno de ella de retroceder. "¡Tú lo escogiste a él! ¿Se suponía que me quedara ahí parado con una sonrisota después de que me arrebataran al amor de mi vida? ¿Querías que fuera miserable mientras mis dos mejores amigos eran felices a costa mía? ¿Qué tan miserable tenía que ser para que fueras feliz?"

Ya ninguno agregó más a la discusión. Habían dicho todo lo que querían decir. Blue se llevó una mano a la frente, apartando el fleco que caía sobre ella. Se acercó como pudo a la silla en la que había estado sentado Red y se sentó en ella. No podían mirarse a los ojos, no sabían cómo avanzar de ahí.

"Crees…" Murmuró Red, atrayendo la atención de la castaña. "¿Crees que a veces las relaciones se desgastan tanto… que solo terminan por romperse?" Esa pregunta le rompió el corazón. O algo: algo dentro de Blue se rompió cuando esa interrogante rodó de labios del chico. Su corazón, su alma, su ser- Algo se había roto en cientos de miles de trozos. "¿Crees que realmente podamos perdonarnos todo? ¿O será que siempre existirá ese rencor debajo de los perdones?"

No pensaba quedarse a aguantar esa mierda. Blue se levantó de la silla y caminó a toda velocidad en dirección a la puerta, sin importarle que su ropa estaba en el vestidor y que se estaba llevando el vestido de Ruby puesto. Sin importarle que saldría al helado y húmedo clima de Castelia sin un abrigo. En otra situación Red la hubiera detenido, pero en esta no. No podía. Y quizá ya no podría jamás.

Quizá ya no podría impedir que Blue se fuera.

* * *

Era una chica muy interesante. Esa mañana cuando Will se levantó de su cama no esperaba terminar en la habitación de uno de sus rivales. Cuando se encontraron en el auditorio, para escuchar la asignación de los chicos de Danza tampoco se le ocurrió. Pero después de eso, Nate lo había arrastrado a un salón vacío. Vaya que el Colegio tenía muchos salones vacíos, era como si nunca dieran clases ahí. Luego de un par de horas practicando caracterización, aquel par apareció en la puerta y Nate saludó al moreno como si se fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

Caitlin los invitó entonces a tomar un descanso y venir a la habitación de Marshal. Nate no lo dudó ni por un segundo pero Will no se sintió cómodo en primera instancia. La rubia era una mujer hermosa, talentosa por lo que había escuchado, y no podía quitarse la idea de que trataba de leerlo por encima de sus acciones. Ella se entrometía en su ser, quería conocerlo pero él no quería darse a conocer. Y aún entonces, con toda su fuerza de voluntad gritando que no, ahí estaban los cuatro. Nate y Marshal estaban sentados en el piso, con controles en las manos, moviendo los dedos a velocidades que el chico del antifaz no creía humanas, con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

Por su parte, él y Caitlin estaban sentados en la cama, charlando de cosas sin importancia. Para ser alguien que dice querer descubrir sus más profundos secretos, Caitlin no estaba haciendo las preguntas correctas. Preguntaba acerca de Johto, de la Academia, de la comida típica de su región. Preguntaba acerca de sus amigos, más en especifico de Sidney. Eso le pareció extraño, ya que, de querer sacar información que fuera útil para sus compañeros, estaría preguntando por Aaron, quien aún debía competir la próxima semana.

"¡Si, les acabamos dar chosto bien rudo!" Exclamó Nate, arrebatandolo de su monólogo interno, con los brazos en el aire. "¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?"

"No tengo idea de qué acabas de decir." Anunció Marshal, con una voz grave y profunda. Como el bajo de un estéreo. Will no creía nunca haberle escuchado hablar. Nate desestimó su propio comentario, alegando que no era importante y continuaron jugando.

"Te noto muy a la defensiva, Nazo." Murmuró Caitlin, inclinándose un poco más hacia atrás, para quedar recostada sobre sus codos. "¿Algo te preocupa?"

"¿Qué es lo que buscas de mí?" Preguntó él, sin rodeos, aún con la mirada fija en la pantalla, cautivo por los destellos de luz y los ruidos de disparos poco convincentes. "Dijiste que querías saber qué ocultaba detrás de mi máscara. Y me diste respuestas muy crípticas cuando te pregunté por qué."

"Supongo que era una manera muy elegante de decir que quería que fuéramos amigos." Murmuró ella, arrastrando un poco las palabras. "Tengo sueño…"

"Pero qué-"

"Ya me estás mostrando lo que escondes." Interrumpió ella, con los ojos cerrados. Ya había caído completamente en la cama, dejando que si largo cabello se esparciera por gran parte del colchón. "No puedes aceptar la amistad de alguien sin preocuparte por qué querrán. Debajo de tu máscara escondes dolor, escondes un noble corazón asustado. Yo no quiero nada de ti, Will, nada que no quieras darme."

"No dejes que Caitlin se recueste en la cama." La voz de Marshal interrumpió su pequeño intercambio. Sin embargo, este mantenía la mirada en el televisor. "Se quedará dormida en menos de un segundo."

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Dormir es bueno." Dicho eso, la muchacha extendió su brazo para tomar la mano de Will y haló con fuerza, para forzarlo a acostarse también y acurrucarse contra su espalda. El rostro de Nazo enrojeció como no lo había hecho en mucho rato. Trató de encontrar un poco de ayuda en Nate, pero éste le miraba de reojo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. "Una pequeña siesta no hará daño."

"Tenemos que volver en una hora."

"Sieeesta."

* * *

No dijeron mucho al volver al auditorio. Todos los asistentes habían tomado sus lugares, los jueces serían Winona y las otras dos profesoras que estuvieron presentes más temprano. Se habían sentado frente a una mesa de cara al escenario. El mismo Blaine había tomado asiento junto a Wallace en las butacas. Los estudiantes de la Academia y los del Colegio habían optado por alas distintas en la tribuna y ahora todos esperaban expectantes el inicio del espectáculo.

Siendo los locales y los que aceptaron el desafío, los chicos de Castelia comenzaron. Matt y Tabitha habían cambiado sus ropas, optando por un atuendo más cómodo, que facilitara el movimiento y el estiramiento de sus miembros. Desde las bocinas en los muros, comenzó a sonar una voz clara, masculina, cantando ópera. Lentamente, Matt y Tabitha caminaron por el contorno del escenario, con los brazos extendidos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Era un espectaculo extraño: desde detrás del telón, Flint y Sidney miraban atentos y, pese a que no era un mal inicio, era demasiado lento y no lo que hubiesen esperado de aquel par. La ópera era uno de los tesoros de Unova, eso era cierto, pero aún entonces era extraño. Sin embargo, conforme el cantante aumentaba la intensidad de su canto, mientras iba de piano a fortissimo, aquel par volvía al centro del escenario. La música alcanzó una cúspide y luego un momento de silencio. Matt sujetó a Tabitha de las manos y, mostrando una fuerza sobre humana, lo lanzó al aire, capturando el cambio de ritmo en la pista a la perfección.

La canción entonces se convirtió en una mezcla de sonidos electrónicos, combinando el pasado y el presente en perfecta compañía de las acrobacias aéreas de Tabitha y Matt. Una vez que el más corpulento atrapó a su compañero y lo puso de pie en el suelo, ambos comenzaron a bailar, trabajando sus piernas, haciendo ágiles movimientos con sus pies contra el entablado. El moreno se inclinó hacia el frente y entonces el más pequeño hizo una acrobacia en el aire, pasando justo sobre él.

"¿Cómo mierda hizo eso?" Se atrevió a preguntar Nate, con la quijada en el suelo. "Ese hombre debe pesar como 100 kilos."

"Ah, mierda." Murmuró Flint, antes de volver tras bambalinas. Se llevó las manos al cabello y revolvió con fuerza. "Son mejores de lo que esperaba."

"Apégate a mi coreografía y todo saldrá bien." Afirmó Sidney, y nuevamente, tomó cada fibra de autocontrol para que Flint no le gritara en la cara qué tan estúpido era. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? ¿Qué no estaban viendo la misma rutina?

La coreografía de los chicos de Castelia era asombrosa, más de lo que cualquiera pudo haberse imaginado. Los chicos volaban por los aires haciendo acrobacias dignas de paracaidistas, se movían con perfecta sincronización, como si sus mentes fueran una sola por los cinco minutos que duró la canción. Sus piernas y sus brazos eran maleables como agua y fluían como la misma. Cada movimiento fue ejecutado a la perfección, cada ritmo capturado e interpretado como si hubiese sido ideado específicamente para ese momento, para ese baile.

Terminaron su número con una voltereta hacia atrás fuera del escenario, aterrizando frente a la mesa de jueces. Los muchachos de Castelia estallaron en aplausos mientras los de la Academia no pudieron entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Blaine llamó a la siguiente pareja, y con todo el porte y la elegancia que le caracterizaba, Sidney salió a escena con un nervioso Flint a sus espaldas. No iban a ganar, estaba seguro de eso. No con la tibia rutina de su compañero. Sidney le apostaba a lo seguro y lo seguro no les iba a dar la victoria.

El ritmo de dubstep comenzó a inundar el auditorio; estaba bien, la música era lo único con lo que Flint estaba de acuerdo en ese número. Comenzaron su número con un movimiento de manos y caderas, constante y fluido, pero lento en comparación con la presentación de sus rivales. Era un movimiento derivado de otro típico del baile de Alola, y de seguro los jueces apreciarían eso, pero no el artista en el interior de Flint. Jamás se perdonaría si perdían sin haberlo dado todo.

Los movimientos seguros continuaron por solo un poco más; cuando Sidney hizo ese movimiento en noventa grados, ese que Flint había arruinado más temprano ese día, el chico de la melena alborotada sujetó a su compañero de los brazos, tomándole completamente por sorpresa, y lo lanzó lejos, al otro extremo del escenario.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Gritó Sidney. Sin embargo, su voz fue opacada en su totalidad por la estridente música. Flint cargó hacia su compañero con todas sus fuerzas y se deslizó de rodillas sobre el entablado, pasando entre las piernas de éste para después alzar los brazos.

"¡Improvisando, tu coreo apesta!" Sidney era orgulloso, pero hasta él sabía lo que hacía o rompía un buen número, así que decidió seguirle el rollo a su compañero. Sujetó los brazos de Flint y, con todas sus fuerzas, lo balanceó por encima de su propia cabeza. Este último hizo una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó de pie detrás de Sidney.

Ambos se pusieron cara a cara y comenzaron a lanzar puños y patadas, evadiendo en perfecta sincronía. Flint se lanzó hacia atrás, sobre sus manos y lanzó una patada al rostro de Sidney, pero éste último la evadió haciendo lo mismo. Sus pies se encontraron el aire y luego se empujaron unos contra otros para seguir en una vuelta de carro hacia atrás.

Sin darse cuenta, Sidney se estaba dejando guiar por Flint. El hombre combinaba la capoeira y las acrobacias aéreas de una manera magistral, más de lo que se pudo haber imaginado. En el movimiento final, Flint corrió hacia Sidney, y este se colocó en posición para lanzarlo al aire, usando su rodilla como apoyo. Flint saltó, impulsado por su compañero, y en lo alto dio una última voltereta mortal, con sus manos sujetando sus talones. Sidney lo vio en cámara lenta; vio el momento justo cuando Flint estiró sus manos hacia él, vio el final del número en el ojo de su mente, sabía cómo terminaría todo, solo tenía que sujetar las manos de Flint, columpiarlo entre sus piernas y el muchacho haría el resto.

Sidney extendió sus manos para alcanzar las de Flint, pero calculó mal su alcance. Solo alcanzó a rozar las llemas de sus dedos con los de su compañero, y pudo ver el momento exacto en que el rostro de Flint perdió toda esperanza. Flint cayó violentamente contra el entablado y profirió un grito de dolor inmenso, justo cuando la música llegó a su fin. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y el mismo Wallace corrió de inmediato al escenario.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó Flint, sujetando su pierna derecha con todas sus fuerzas, con un par de lágrimas abultándose en sus ojos. Lágrimas no de dolor, sino de impotencia. "¡Mierda, mierda!"

"M-Morgan yo-"

"¡Maldita sea, Sidney!" Gritó el chico, con el rostro completamente enrojecido, temblando de coraje. "Pudimos haber ganado- ¡Separados pudimos haber ganado! No me alcanzaste porque no me conoces, porque no te molestaste en conocerme."

"Flint, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Wallace giró al muchacho sobre su espalda y con mucho cuidado subió el pantalón de este en la pierna derecha, revelando un enorme bulto justo debajo de la rodilla. "Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería, podría ser serio."

"Morgan, lo siento, yo-"

"¡No me hables de cuánto lo sientes!" Espetó el chico, en brazos de Wallace. "Discúlpate con tus compañeros: explícales cómo el grandioso Canva de la Danza nos costó dos puntos. Buena suerte mirándote al espejo mañana, fracasado."

Wallace se llevó a Flint antes de que pudiese decirle más a Sidney. Este último, por su parte, bajó del escenario y salió del auditorio sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, sin voltear a ver a nadie. No necesitaba quedarse a escuchar el resultado, ni a recibir las mofas de Matt y Tabitha; tampoco tenía el valor de encarar a sus compañeros. Porque sabía que Flint tenía razón. Sabía que era su culpa, y que el título que se otorgó a si mismo no era más que una ilusión que se desvanecía, ahogada por su soberbia y su orgullo.

Ese día Sidney Blasco dejó de ser el Canva de la Danza.

* * *

Despertó en una pequeña habitación, con el sonido de la lluvia contra la ventana. A su izquierda, había una mesa de noche y sobre ella un par de sandwiches. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no había comido desde hacía un buen rato.

Trató de levantarse pero todo el cuerpo le dolía. Trató de rememorar lo que había pasado para traerlo a este lugar, lo que había hecho ese día. Sin embargo, antes de darle mucha atención a esa tarea, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando a una joven mujer de cabello rosado, cargando en sus manos una bandeja sobre la que había una taza vacía y una tetera humeante. La mujer se percató de que el muchacho había despertado, entonces solo sonrió y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche.

"Probablemente estés confundido, joven." Adivinó la mujer, con una voz dulce y angelical, y una sonrisa que combinaba perfectamente con ella. La mujer tomó una silla del fondo de la habitación y la usó para sentarse al pie de la cama, con la mirada atenta sobre el muchacho de cabello verde. "Mi padre te ha traído a casa; dijo que caíste presa de una fiebre. Sé que quizá tienes muchas preguntas, pero-"

"Anthea."

A la mención de su nombre, la mujer enmudeció. Con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos expectantes, la mujer se inclinó un poco sobre la cama, aún sentada, y sujetó la mano del chico. Se vio tentada a preguntar cómo es que él sabía su nombre, pero se perdió en su rostro. En sus ojos y su piel pálida, en su largo cabello que resonaba con el de alguien más, en algún lado. Más que saber de dónde le conocía, quería saber su nombre.

A su vez, el rostro de la mujer hacía éco con el de una niña de la infancia de N. Su sonrisa, la voz angelical, la dicción perfecta y el aire de amor y rectitud. Se sintió aliviado de saber que seguía tan verdadera, tan incorruptible. Pero antes de poder decir más, la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dando paso al hombre de la gabardina blanca.

"Qué bien que hayas despertado, joven." Inmediatamente, Anthea soltó la mano del chico y se levantó, con dirección a la tetera en la mesa de noche. "Quizá ahora puedas decirme tu nombre."

"Mi nombre es N." Respondió, antes de tomar de manos de Anthea una taza de té. Le dio un pequeño sorbo y suspiró. Tenía mucha hambre, pero no quería perder detalle de lo que pasaría a continuación.

"Me gusta: enigmático, misterioso y sencillo." Afirmó el hombre, inclinándose hacia atrás sobre la silla. "¿Qué te parecería trabajar para mí, N? Me serviría alguien con tus habilidades de rastreo. Aunque claro, tendríamos que afinarlas un poco." Anthea y N intercambiaron una mirada fugaz, solo por un segundo, que no pasó desapercibido por el hombre rubio. "Oh, ¿te gusta mi hija?

N enmudeció por completo. Su mente se apagó y dejó de escuchar los balbuceos del hombre. Decía algo acerca de que sus hijas estaban fuera de consideración, y le ofrecía trabajo a cambio de quedarse allí con ellos. Este hombre, el inteligente y analítico, el que lo había traído cuando se desmayó en la calle, era el más grande traficante de drogas en el mundo.

"Colress." Murmuró N, y de inmediato el hombre guardó silencio. Todo pasó demasiado rápido después: de entre sus ropas, el rubio sacó una pistola, se montó sobre N quien aún seguía envuelto en sábanas y la apuntó directo en su frente.

"¿Quién te ha dicho mi nombre?" Preguntó el hombre, serio, en total contraste con su anterior ser. N tragó pesado: sus ojos no vacilaban, no dudaba en absoluto. Tenía que pensar lo que iba a decir, pues una palabra podía costarle la vida. "N, ¿dónde escuchaste mi nombre?"

"N-No sabía que fuera su nombre." Titubeó, pero de seguro Colress lo achacaría al miedo de saberse en peligro mortal. El muchacho tragó pesado antes de continuar. "Escuché esa palabra entre sueños después de desmayarme." El hombre mantuvo la posición por unos segundos, antes de suspirar y guardar de nueva cuenta su arma.

"Disculparas mis precauciones, pero no llegué a estar donde estoy dejando cabos sueltos." El hombre bajó de la cama, se acomodó las ropas y dio media vuelta, con dirección a la puerta. "Duerme. Mañana te daré las especificaciones de tu trabajo. Anthea." Y a su señal, la mujer le siguió, mirando una última vez a N sobre su hombro antes de cerrar la puerta.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, N sentía miedo. Miedo de en lo que se acababa de meter y miedo por lo que tendría que hacer para salir.

* * *

 **N/A: Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido leyendo esta historia. Gracias a los que la han leído desde el principio y a los que recién la leyeron hace poco. Agradezco mucho los reviews que me dejan y les pido que si notan alguna incongruencia, si tienen alguna pregunta o si se les ofrece cualquier cosa me dejen un review y con gusto les responderé.**

 **Gracias, y hay nos leemos.**


	6. ¿Qué estás esperando?

_**¿Qué estás esperando?**_

Una firma. Una puta firma, así era como todo terminaba; la mañana del concierto- de su primer concierto en Unova, con la lluvia golpeando furiosa contra la ventana y la habitación más oscura porque no podían molestarse en encender la luz. Reunidos en la estancia de la suite estaban ellos tres, los que lo comenzaron todo: Lance sentado en el sofá, mirando incrédulo el documento sobre la mesa, con un artista a cada lado, dándole la espalda. Ya habían leído el documento; Red se pasó toda la noche repasándolo, hasta podía recitarlo de memoria.

El acuerdo era simple: liberaba a Blue de toda responsabilidad que hubiese adquirido por la firma de cualquier contrato anterior a ese, y eso la dejaba en total libertad de hacer lo que le diera la gana. Ya no sería parte de la gira. Con la única condición, claro estaba, de que cumpliera con el evento de ese día. Una vez interpretado su número en Castelia, la muchacha sería un ave libre. Al Canva de la Música no le fascinó la idea; creyó que se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto. Pero eso fue antes de que les viera las caras: los muchachos ya no podía siquiera verse a los ojos. No preguntó, no era su problema.

Esos dos se amaban mucho, Lance lo sabía. ¿De qué manera? No estaba seguro. Pero esa clase de cariño y respeto, de mutuo entendimiento y ganas de aprender y crecer, la había visto una sola vez antes: en dos artistas, dos almas que se unían todos los días bajo un árbol. Lo había visto en la sonrisa mecánica y en los trazos débiles; en un suave vaivén y en un magnifico paisaje. Sin embargo, ahora todo eso se veía opacado por un dolor indescriptible, confusión, miedo. Mil ganas de salir corriendo vertidas en un contrato legal. La firma de Blue ya estaba ahí, y la de Red no estaba muy lejos, entonces solo faltaba la suya.

Ellos se arrepentirían. Quizá no hoy, quizá no mañana ni muy pronto, pero se arrepentirían. Porque Red podía seguir solo, ya lo había hecho antes, pero no sería lo mismo. Ellos no aguantarían el despertar cada mañana y no verse a los ojos. Ellos no sabrían manejar la pérdida, el tiempo que estaba a punto de escurrírseles entre los dedos y cuando fueran mayores sabrían- sabrían que desperdiciaron ese tiempo que pudieron haber aprovechado mejor. Porque la vida es corta y frágil, y se va mientras estamos demasiado ocupados tratando de ocultar lo que de verdad sentimos y pensamos. Se va mientras tememos.

Lance deseaba poder decir todo eso. Deseaba poder ser útil a sus muchachos, que aprovecharan su experiencia. Pero no pudo. Porque sería hipócrita de su parte querer jugar al padrino de Red ahora, después de 23 años de no serlo. Suspiró, profundo y lento, y tras el pequeño click de la pluma, su firma quedó plasmada en el papel.

"Está hecho." Afirmó el hombre, cortando el silencio matinal. Sin embargo, ambos seguían sin darle la cara. Intercaló su mirada entre ambos, con tantas palabras mudas en su mente. Colocó una mano en el hombro de la muchacha, solo por un segundo, antes de seguir hacia la puerta.

* * *

Llegaron temprano a la enfermería. Wallace había insistido en que regresaran a sus dormitorios después del fiasco de la competencia entre los bailarines, así que no tuvieron oportunidad de visitar a Flint. Por lo mismo ahora todos los estudiantes de la Academia, con excepción de Sidney, se habían reunido fuera de la enfermería. El lugar le ponía los pelos de punta al más chaparro de los músicos. Se trataba de una oficina blanca y estéril, aunque más bien era un pasillo; consistía de una pequeña estancia frente al escritorio de recepción y el estrecho pasaje hacia los consultorios en el que estaban atiborrados los estudiantes de la Academia. Emerald e Iris estaban sentados en las únicas dos sillas en el pasillo, Nate y Aaron estaban sentados en el piso justo al lado de ellos y Hugh y Will estaban de pie, con las espaldas contra la pared. Todos ellos guardaban silencio, inmersos en un mar de pensamientos, de preocupaciones.

"¿Creen que esté bien?" Preguntó Iris, finalmente rompiendo el silencio, pero nadie respondió de inmediato. Nadie quería responder; todos vieron lo que sucedió. Fue un golpe brutal, tremendo. A su vez, nadie quería ser el ave de mal agüero.

"¿Dónde está Sidney?" Preguntó Emerald, serio, con la vista fija sobre los Canvas. Sin embargo, ambos agacharon la mirada; el rubio ya se esperaba esa reacción, pero no por ello la condonaba. "Si el cabrón tiene la mínima decencia, lo menos que debería hacer es venir a verlo."

"Es complicado para el jefe, Emerald."

"¡No, no lo es, Aaron!" El aludido estremeció ante la reacción de Emerald. El músico gruñó y se cruzó de brazos, regresando su atención a la puerta. "¿Cómo puede ser tan maldito que no se toma dos minutos de su tiempo para visitar a su compañero?"

"Estoy seguro de que Sidney se siente responsable por lo que pasó." Opinó Nate, con los brazos sobre sus rodillas y su barbilla sobre estos. Con la mirada estática en la puerta.

"Flint no quería competir por parejas." Afirmó Hugh, atrayendo la atención de todos. "Él sabía que su mejor oportunidad la tendrían compitiendo separados, pero Sidney no creyó que Flint pudiera ganar por sí solo."

Sonaba como algo que él haría, pensó el rubio. Antes de que pudieran aportar algo más al debate, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una mujer de corta estatura portando una bata blanca, con un historial médico en las manos. Apenas la mujer pisó el pasillo, los estudiantes se abalanzaron contra ella.

"¿Cómo está Flint?" Iris fue la primera en preguntar, para la buena fortuna de todos: los muchachos no eran muy corteses en situaciones de estrés. La enfermera sonrió de lado, quizá conmovida por la preocupación de los chicos, o quizá podía significar algo malo. Quién sabía.

"Flint está bien, pero necesita dormir." La mujer les pasó de largo, tomó un bolígrafo del escritorio en la recepción de la oficina y escribió algo en la tabla que llevaba en sus manos. "Le dimos mucho medicamento para el dolor, por lo que estará dormido por un largo rato."

Las palabras de la enfermera hacían poco para apaciguar las ansias de los chicos; Nate, Will y Aaron no dejaban de atacar a la enfermera con una pregunta tras otra. Que si podría caminar de nuevo, que si se habría roto algo, que si esto y lo otro. Emerald también estaba preocupado por su compañero, pero sabía que la doctora no podría decirles más de lo que ya les había dicho. Debatió un momento si entrar al consultorio de todas formas, pero desechó la idea casi de inmediato. Sin embargo, la habitación de la oficina a sus espaldas se abrió para dar paso a un barullo aún mayor.

Cynthia, Zinnia, Courtney, Caitlin y Marshal aparecieron, acallando el alboroto de la Academia con el propio; Zinnia era arrastrada de los brazos por sus tres compañeras, mientras Marshal se mantenía al margen, en silencio como siempre.

"¡Cynthia, por favor!" La morena no dejaba de patalear, y lanzar mordidas al aire, tratando de librarse del agarre de sus amigas. "¡No quiero entrar aquí!"

"Solo será un segundo." Gruñó la rubia, rodando los ojos. Aprovechando un descuido de su compañera, Marshal finalmente intervino, sujetándola del torso para después lanzarla sobre su hombro sin mucho esfuerzo.

"¡ _Mettimi giú!_ " Zinnia siguió forcejeando pero el muchacho ni siquiera se inmutó.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?" Preguntó Iris, atrayendo la atención de sus rivales. Cynthia aclaró su garganta, tratando de recuperar ese aire de gracia que le caracterizaba. Con todo el decoro y etiqueta posible, la rubia avanzó hasta el grupo rival.

"Queríamos saber cómo estaba su compañero." Anunció la rubia, con la mirada fija en el consultorio de Flint. "Fue un terrible accidente el de ayer."

"A todos se nos heló la sangre cuando escuchamos el golpe." Dijo Courtney, la chica de cabello púrpura. "Por supuesto que apoyábamos a nuestros compañeros, pero no les deseábamos ningún mal a los suyos."

"Apreciamos su consideración." Dijo Emerald, antes de hacer una corta reverencia. Al volver a erguirse, su mirada fue a parar sobre Cynthia; la rubia evitaba mirarlo a toda costa, cosa que era sumamente extraña ya que en otras ocasiones, apenas entraban a la misma habitación ella no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

"Como ya le dije a nuestros invitados, Flint estará bien, solo debe dormir." Repitió la doctora, sonriente. De seguro que le habría divertido el espectáculo; tener a todo ese montón de locos metidos en su oficina tan temprano a la mañana podía ser señal de un grandioso día. Aunque Zinnia no había dejado de gritar desde que llegaron, por lo que se estaba volviendo molesto. "Me temo que, por lo mismo, debo pedirles que se retiren. Cualquier cosa, yo les avisaré."

Ambos grupos asintieron y agradecieron la consideración de la enfermera, antes de salir del consultorio. Al salir, Marshal finalmente soltó a Zinnia y esta salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Emerald dedujo que, cualquiera que fuera su problema con haber venido, parecía haber sido suficiente como para ignorar a Iris; a la prima de su amiga le encantaba antagonizarla. Cynthia a su vez se apresuró a marcharse, sin siquiera despedirse o mirar en su dirección.

"Dime, Will." Comenzó Caitlin, tratando de acomodar su largo cabello detrás de su cabeza y debajo de su sombrero. De por sí ya era increíble cómo podía mantener esa cosa bajo control, pero después del altercado con Zinnia su rubio cabello estaba por todos lados. "¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?"

"Voy a repasar mis métodos de caracterización." Respondió el chico del antifaz. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, a manera de divo, y sonrió. "Nuestro enfrentamiento es mañana, después de todo. Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo."

"Por supuesto que me encantaría estudiar contigo, Will." La muchacha interpretó a Will de una manera que, al parecer, a este último no le agradó mucho; apenas terminó de hablar, la chica se prensó del brazo de Will y lo arrastró en dirección desconocida, ignorando el hecho de que su rostro palideció por lo menos cinco tonos. Todos les siguieron con la mirada un rato, confundidos, hasta perderlos de vista.

"Esa chica de verdad se lo quiere dar." Murmuró Nate, lo suficientemente alto para que Marshal a su derecha lo escuchara. "Dime que no entendiste eso."

"Lo entendí."

* * *

Como había sido su rutina desde que llegaron ahí, Emerald se dirigió de vuelta al estudio de música. Volvería al piano y a practicar desde donde se había quedado el día anterior. En su trayecto al estudio, sin embargo, pasó por el jardín central, que a esa hora estaba atestado de estudiantes; parecía que si había estudiantes después de todo. El rubio entonces se giró a la lona que había visto el día anterior: la victoria de Tabitha y Matt estaba marcada con dos círculos junto a sus rostros. La gravedad de la situación no le había aterrizado hasta ese entonces, cuando le fue presentada en forma gráfica.

No obstante, hubo otra cosa que llamó su atención: cuando su atención viajó un poco más abajo en la tabla y se topó con su propio rostro, alineado perfectamente contra el de una muchacha pelirroja, y debajo de él estaba Hugh, alineado con Cynthia. ¿Acaso se había equivocado? Pensó que podría estar viendo mal debido al cansancio, pero no era así.

"Ah, mierda." Gruñó el rubio, atrayendo la atención de varios estudiantes. Tenía que hablar con alguien al respecto.

Como pudo, se navegó entre los pasillos del Colegio hasta llegar a su destino: la oficina de Blaine. Pasó de largo a la secretaria, quien trató de detenerlo diciendo algunas cosas en el idioma nativo. Perfecto; podría alegar que no entendió una palabra. Abrió la puerta de la oficina sin tocar, para encontrarse con el hombre en cuestión y además con la que hasta hace poco era su rival.

"Ah, Emerald." Exclamó el hombre, sonriente. Se reclinó en su silla y subió su pie derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda. "Justo el hombre a quien quería ver."

"¿Podrían explicarme por qué demonios me asignaron una contrincante diferente a la que ya tenía?" Preguntó el rubio, fulminando al director con la mirada. Sin embargo, este ni siquiera parpadeó; Emerald no podía intimidarle ni aunque estuviese apuntándole con un arma.

"Si, esta es justo la respuesta que esperaba." Murmuró Blaine, más para sí mismo, antes de dirigirse a Cynthia. "¿Ves? Es esto justo lo que te decía."

"¿Fue tu idea?" Emerald avanzó hasta la artista, quien se estremeció un poco y retrocedió un paso. Era curioso; para ser alguien a quien le encantara competir, Cynthia no era muy buena en las confrontaciones. "¿Por qué?"

"Joven, por favor tranquilícese." Las palabras de Blaine eran más un estimulante que cualquier otra cosa. Pero bien, esa era parte de la naturaleza del rubio, siempre hacía lo contrario a lo que le decían. Era esa misma arrogancia la que lo tenía aquí. "Podemos hablarlo con cortesía y civilizadamente."

"Quiero competir con alguien a mi nivel."

"Si. No es eso a lo que llamaría cortes."Las palabras de la mujer se sintieron como un puñetazo a la cara. Fue turno del rubio de retroceder, estupefacto, con la quijada caída.

"Estoy harta de enfrentarme a artistas mediocres que no representan el más mínimo desafío." La rubia caminó hasta el escritorio del director y se sentó en él, mirando de frente al joven músico. "Estoy cansada de promesas vacías y enfrentamientos monótonos y unilaterales; harta del mismo arquetipo de artista fracasado con aspiraciones de grandeza que cree que puede igualarme. Quiero poder sentirme desafiada- quiero que alguien más me haga querer crecer como artista. Tú no eres esa persona, Emerald Aojashin."

"Pero-"

"Tú has estudiado música por solo tres años." Las palabras de Emerald se atoraron en su garganta, mientras Cynthia le recordaba la conversación de la tarde anterior. "Reprobaste tu primer examen de admisión a tu escuela. Investigué tus notas y no son del todo favorables; tuviste muchos problemas específicamente con una clase impartida por una reconocida artista en tu región. El por qué tus profesores siquiera consideraron en traerte a competir está más allá de mi comprensión, pero no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo. Hugh Voltaire ha estudiado música la mayor parte de su vida; él tiene mayor probabilidad de ser un desafío más acorde a mis habilidades."

Se quedó mudo. Por un buen rato su mente no fue capaz de formular un pensamiento coherente, solo se quedó en un blanco y profundo vacío. Al cabo de un rato, finalmente volvió en sí, poseído por una creciente flama de ira en su interior. Respiró profundo, murmuró una corta y casi inaudible despedida y dio media vuelta. Cerró la puerta tras con ímpetu, haciendo cimbrar la habitación y replicar a la recepcionista.

"Creo que lo heriste." Opinó Blaine, aún sonriente. Cynthia suspiró y miró por la ventana.

* * *

Quería buscar a Anthea apenas saliera el sol, pero antes de tener la oportunidad, unos hombres entraron a su habitación y lo sacaron casi a patadas. Lo habían conducido por largos pasillos hasta un almacén muy amplio, atiborrado de cajas y cajas, contenedores y gente yendo de aquí para allá. Lo habían traído hasta Colress, quien supervisaba las operaciones con una sonrisa en la cara y la mejor actitud que N jamás había visto en un traficante de drogas. Habló mucho, como acostumbraba hacer, y antes de poder decir cualquier cosa le dio instrucciones y lo mandó a hacer un trabajo.

Claro, porque así era como debía pagar su estadía. Y por ello ahora estaba de vuelta en la lluvia torrencial, en un oscuro callejón en quién sabía qué esquina de la ciudad. Le entregaron una capucha y cinco bolsas; cada una de ellas contenía una suerte de piedra azul en cantidades muy pequeñas. Luego de un rato de esperar bajo la lluvia entre esas sucias paredes y entre toda esa basura, finalmente pudo ver a un hombre al fondo del callejón, caminando a paso acelerado hacía él.

El hombre era de corta estatura, más aún pues caminaba encorvado. No podía distinguir mucho de su rostro, tanto porque llevaba la capucha subida como porque su vello facial ocultaba la mayor parte de él. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no le dieron un arma. Quizá necesitaría un arma.

" _Ce l'hai?_ " Preguntó el hombre, sin mirarle a los ojos. Quizá también debieron darle unas rápidas lecciones de italiano. N tomó una de las bolsas y la sujetó fuerte en su puño. Rememoró las veces que vio esta misma escena desde lejos, investigando a Colress en Johto. Siempre hacían todos los intercambios con una mano, sin decirse mucho y ambos partían en direcciones diferentes después. El muchacho extendió el producto y el hombre se apresuró a tomarlo, dejando en su mano un montón de billetes hechos bola, arrugados y maltratados. Era la primera vez que N veía tanto dinero junto; era moneda local pero aún así eran montones y montones de billetes con denominaciones muy altas.

Aprovechando el estupor del joven, el hombre sacó de entre sus ropas una navaja y la puso contra el cuello de N, quien se tensó de inmediato. Si, ese era el tipo de cosas que pasaba cuando bajaba la guardia. El hombre rió por lo bajo, y N casi vomita cuando el fétido aliento de este le golpeó la cara. Sin esperar más, el sujeto comenzó a palpar sus ropas en busca de más droga. Aquí era cuando le quitaban todo lo que traía encima, incluyendo el dinero que se supone le pagaran por esa entrega. Volvería con las manos vacías y probablemente Colress lo mataría por ello. Pero bueno, no era como si no hubiese estado dos años pateándole el culo a medio Johto.

Lo primero fue deshacerse del arma; no fue difícil, solo tuvo que deslizarse un poco lejos del hombre y patear su rodilla con todas sus fuerzas. Cayó por su propio peso y luego solo fue cuestión de rematarlo a puñetazos. Dentro de casi nada el drogadicto quedó inconsciente, así que N solo tomó sus cosas, su dinero y se marchó.

Iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

La idea había sido estudiar procesos de caracterización, pero por alguna magnifica e imposible razón, Caitlin lo tenía haciendo calentamiento vocal. Se habían sentado en el suelo, uno frente al otro y pronunciaban vocales al azar, haciendo los gestos más locos con sus caras. Abrían la boca a más no poder para luego cerrarla pronunciando algo indiscernible.

"Nooo vaaas a ganaaaarmeeee, Wiiiiiiiill." Aseguró ella, en medio del ejercicio. "Yooooo jueeeego muuuuuy suuuucioooo."

"Eeeeesoooo me cooooooonstaaaa." Respondió el del antifaz. Caitlin sonrió fugazmente antes de seguir con el ejercicio.

"Teeee propooooongo aaaaaalgoooooo Wiiiiiill." El de pelo púrpura ya estaba preparado para todo lo que pudiese decir ella. Aunque claro, la respuesta para todo sería un rotundo "No". "Siiiiii tuuuuu gaaaaaanaaaaas teeeeee cooooonceeeedereeeee uuuuun deeseeeeeooooo."

"¿Queeee ahoooooooraaaaa eeeeeres unaaaaa genioooo?"

"Peeeeeerooooo si yoooo ganoooooo." La muchacha pausó de súbito, y de la misma forma atrapó el rostro de Will entre sus manos. "Me contarás la historia detrás de tu antifaz."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Trato hecho!" Empujó a Will hacia atrás, haciéndole caer de espalda al suelo, se levantó y acomodó su cabello a lo largo de su espalda. "Iré a dormir, necesito estar fresca para derrotarte mañana. Buena suerte, Will."

"¡Espera, yo no accedí a eso!" Caitlin no hizo caso a los reclamos de su rival, ni siquiera cuando le siguió fuera del aula.

* * *

"¿Vas a dejarla ir?" Había preguntado su primo.

No muy entrada la tarde, Red irrumpió en la habitación de Ruby, donde todos se habían reunido para después ir al concierto. No era raro que Red desestimara sus obligaciones, pero cuando era cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con su carrera, si levantaba un par de cejas que lo hiciera. Llegó hecho un manojo de nervios, diciendo cuanta cosa le pasara por la cabeza; que si Blue era una desconsiderada, que si le daba igual lo que hiciera, que si quizá nunca dejó de amarla.

"Digo, ella eligió a Green supuestamente porque lo amaba más, e igual terminaron. ¿Entonces qué tanto podría amarme a mí? ¿Qué me asegura que no me dejaría también? Y es que no mames, yo no puedo con estas chingaderas." Dijo el ojirojo, antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, gruñendo. "¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué?"

"Estás tomando una postura muy egoísta." Opinó Crys, sentada en una silla aledaña. El tono maternal de la novia de Gold aturdió los oídos del músico como pocas cosas lo hacían. ¿Cómo fue que lo soportaba cuando le daba clases de inglés? "Deberías considerar lo que ella siente también."

"Pero Blue también debería tener tantita madre." Opinó Sapphire, mientras se metía un puñado de papas fritas a la boca. "Ella tomó un decisión." Al otro lado de la habitación, Ruby reprendió a su novia por hablar con la boca llena. "Cállate, tú no eres mi jefe."

"No me siento muy seguro de opinar sin tener toda la información." Comenzó Dia, sentado en el suelo junto a Red. "Pero creo que si ambos se aman, deberían tratar de hablar las cosas antes de tomar una decisión definitiva."

"¿Pero qué te asegura que lo que Blue siente es amor y no otro de sus caprichos?" Preguntó Pearl, antes de revolver el cabello de su amigo. "Esa mujer es muy caprichosa y muy problemática. ¿Recuerdas lo de DJ Doble D?"

"Chuta, cómo olvidarlo."

El grupo estaba tan dividido como la mente y el corazón de Red. Mientras los muchachos debatían airadamente acerca del mejor curso de acción a tomar, el músico de ojos rojos comenzó a divagar, pensando en lo que pasaría de ahora en más. Blue se marcharía a quién sabe dónde, él tendría que continuar su gira por su cuenta y probablemente no se volverían a ver. Nada le aseguraba que ella volvería a Goldenrod; él no volvería a Goldenrod en mucho tiempo. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba un milagro.

* * *

Despertó ya muy tarde, con la luz naranja colándose por las persianas del consultorio. Su pierna estaba exageradamente vendada y le era imposible moverla. Rememoró los eventos del día anterior, una y otra vez; las palabras que le gritó a Sidney volvieron a atormentarlo. Quizá había sido un poco severo con el Canva; después de todo, él solo quería lo que era mejor para su equipo, quería ganar. A su manera egocéntrica y narcisista, pero igual la intención era lo que contaba.

El golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó de su debate interno y murmuró un pequeño "pase" a través de su garganta seca; había roncado, qué vergüenza. La puerta se abrió para revelar a una pareja de chicos que Flint conocía muy bien. Tanto los conocía que se encontró a su mismo rodando los ojos y gruñendo por mero instinto.

"Escuchen, si vienen a burlarse y a restregarme su victoria en la cara, háganlo rápido que tengo mucha hambre." Matt y Tabitha intercambiaron una mirada de confusión, antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de ellos. Ambos lucían extremadamente incómodos; rígidos, con ambas manos tras la espalda. Matt entonces empujó a Tabitha en dirección a la cama de Flint, con la planta de su pie. Tabitha se aclaró la garganta y reveló lo que guardaba tras su espalda: una flor. "… ¿Qué?"

"Lamentamos lo que sucedió ayer." Murmuró Tabitha, agachando la mirada, aún extendiendo el regalo al pelirrojo, quien le miraba estupefacto. "Queríamos ver que estuvieras bien."

"Vinimos en la mañana, pero seguías dormido." Añadió Matt, luciendo tanto o más apenado que Tabitha. El muchacho entonces reveló lo que guardaba tras su espalda: era un enorme panqué de chocolate. "Queríamos traerte desayuno pero esto fue todo lo que conseguimos."

"G-Gracias." Murmuró Flint, tratando de procesar la escena frente a él. "Pero no entiendo: creí que estarían felices por haber ganado."

"No de esa manera." Intervino el más pequeño de los bailarines. "No le deseamos el mal a nadie: mucho menos le deseamos una lesión a un compañero bailarín."

"Si algo así nos hubiera pasado a cualquiera de nosotros, de seguro tú también habrías reaccionado de la misma forma." Las palabras de Matt tenían sentido, de cierta forma. Una vez asimilando la idea, Flint no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Gracias, chicos." Los estudiantes de Unova respondieron a la sonrisa del muchacho, y entonces Matt se acercó a la cama. "No me voy a acabar esa cosa; vamos todos a comer."

* * *

Como era de esperarse, Aaron encontró a su jefe a las afueras del Colegio, aislado de todos y de todo, sentado sobre el césped y con la mirada perdida en el sol que se perdía en el horizonte, más allá de los edificios de Castelia. No dijo nada en primera instancia, solo se sentó junto a él y esperó a que él reconociera su presencia. El ego de Sidney era frágil, Aaron lo sabía, pero en sus años de conocer al Canva de la Danza, Aaron nunca lo había visto de esta forma.

Al caer Flint, Aaron pudo ver el momento exacto en que las barreras de Sidney cayeron; cuando dejó la fachada del artista superior y narcisista y mostró genuina preocupación por alguien más. Sidney no solía hacer eso; eran contadas las ocasiones en que Sidney Blasco se preocupaba por alguien más. La última vez había sido con su Canva de la Música: cuando se enteraron de su muerte, Sidney no pudo contener las lágrimas. Corrió a la habitación vacía más cercana y simplemente lloró, hasta que no pudo más. La verdad era que Sidney tenía un lugar especial en su corazón para los artistas que respetaba.

"¿Dónde está Will?" Preguntó Sidney, cortando el silencio. Aún miraba al horizonte, pero que reconociera su presencia era un avance.

"Está preparándose para mañana." Respondió, con un tono suave y dulce. "¿Vendrás a verlo?"

"Will no me necesita." Sidney resopló y se revolvió en su lugar. "Nadie me necesita."

"La gente no tiene que necesitarte: eres una pieza importante de este equipo."

"Le costé dos puntos a mi escuela." Afirmó el pelirrojo, levantando la voz. "Por mi descuido un compañero se lastimó; no merezco ser el Canva de la Danza."

"Ah, por favor, Sidney." El de cabello verde se soltó a reír. Se echó completamente al césped, mirando al cielo mientras no paraba de reír, para sorpresa de su compañero. "Tú y yo sabemos que solo ha habido un verdadero Canva en nuestro grupo. No es necesario que trates de hacerte merecedor de un título que nadie te entregó. Eres un estudiante como cualquier otro, por muy bueno que seas, pero eso también significa que eres humano; se nos permite equivocarnos."

"¿Pero cómo voy a encarar-"

"Podrías tratar pidiendo disculpas." La sugerencia de Aaron sonaba descabellada en todos los sentidos. ¿Él? ¿Sidney Blasco, un estudiante como cualquier otro? Recordó paso a paso la coreografía del día anterior: los movimientos de Flint eran inventivos, creativos, originales e innovadores y si se hubiesen apegado a ellos desde un principio, quizá hubieran ganado. Pero le dolía admitirlo, le dolía afirmar que Flint Morgan había sido mejor que él. "Nadie es mejor por siempre: si aceptas que no eres el mejor, te permites mejorar. Eventualmente podrás decir que eres el verdadero Canva de la Danza."

* * *

El foro de la ciudad se estaba llenando rápidamente. Uno a uno los asistentes tomaban asiento. Durante todo el día, inclusive en las pruebas de sonido, Blue y Red no se habían dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera se habían visto a los ojos. El lugar era enorme y amenazaba con ocupar su máxima capacidad. Mientras tanto, en su camerino, Red repasaba sus canciones y afinaba su guitarra; su habilidad multitareas era increíble, pero solo cuando se trataba de música. Escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta y asumiendo que sería Lance o alguien del equipo le dejó pasar sin darle mucha importancia. Sin embargo, todas sus tareas llegaron a un alto cuando Blue entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Hola." Murmuró ella, veloz, incómoda, con los brazos tras la espalda y balanceándose sobre sus talones.

"Hola." Repitió él, un tanto sorprendido. "… ¿Nerviosa?"

"Estoy que me muero." Se acercó lentamente, tentando cada paso, pensando cada palabra. "Pero amo esta sensación. Tanto que creo que podría volverme adicta."

"Si, lo entiendo." Tras ese murmuro se enfrascaron en un silencio incómodo. Red dejó la guitarra a un lado y lanzó su folder de canciones lejos para ponerse de pie. "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes?" Un pequeño sollozo se las arregló para escaparse en su voz. No estaba a punto de llorar, solo se olvidó de respirar y corazón se llevó lo mejor de él. "No quiero que te vayas. No quiero que me dejes así que dime… ¿Qué debo hacer?" Ella le miró sorprendida por un rato, antes de sonreír. No sonreía de felicidad, ni siquiera de diversión, era melancolía; era una sonrisa de ternura. La castaña se acercó más y acarició la mejilla del muchacho con su mano.

"Corazón… no puedo." No estaba a punto de llorar. Para nada; solo tenía algo atorado en la garganta. "Solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer… pero no puedo pedirte que lo hagas. Debe nacerte, de lo contrario no tiene sentido. Y yo no puedo quedarme a esperarte. Lo he intentado." Blue respiró profundo y con su mano comenzó a airarse la cara. "No voy a llorar, acaban de hacerme el maquillaje."

"Pero-"

"Suena hipócrita de mi parte, lo sé." Le cortó, agachando la mirada, riendo por lo bajo. "Ahora estoy viviendo… eso por lo que te hice pasar. Quizá lo merezco, quizá esto es karma o lo que sea. Pero yo no puedo soportarlo. No voy a soportarlo." Blue se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para besarle la mejilla antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hasta la puerta. "Si de verdad quieres saber qué es lo que puedes hacer… quizá debas escuchar bien." Antes de poder preguntar nada más, la muchacha salió con dirección al escenario. Red maldijo por lo bajo antes volver a sus tareas.

Pasó varios minutos dándole los últimos ajustes a su repertorio, pensando en lo que su amiga acababa de decir. La cuestión desde hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser si él la amaba a ella o viceversa; la verdadera pregunta era: ¿qué tanto se amaban? ¿Qué tanto valía la pena intentar otra vez? ¿Qué le aseguraba que ella no saldría corriendo como la última vez a los brazos de alguien más?

Escuchó los aplausos y los gritos del público: Blue ya había empezado con su presentación. Realmente no lo pensó mucho; a penas escuchó el barullo, Red dejó todo de lado y salió corriendo con dirección al escenario. No tardó mucho en llegar detrás del telón, para sorpresa de Lance. El representante estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la artista en el escenario le interrumpió.

"Muchas gracias a todos por venir hoy." La voz de Blue resonaba en el alto parlante a lo largo y ancho del foro, así como su risa nerviosa. "Les doy la bienvenida al concierto de Red Ongaku; quien casualmente es también mi mejor amigo, a quien quiero dedicar la primer canción de la noche." La música comenzó a sonar, y la multitud enloqueció nuevamente. Por mera casualidad, Blue miró hacia la derecha, justo a donde estaba Red, y sonrió. "Red siempre ha sido un poco despistado… así que se la voy a poner muy fácil en esta ocasión."

La canción estaba en inglés, pero Red no tenía ningún problema en entenderla. No después de tantas clases con Crystal. Su mente viajó a aquella noche, hacía cuatro años, el día de su cumpleaños, cuando recordó lo que era estar enamorado de su mejor amiga. Todo se sintió tan real como aquella noche; su piel, sus besos, palabras de amor susurradas en la oscuridad. No hubo pasado ni futuro en ese entonces, solo la más genuina y pura demostración de amor de la que alguno de ellos había sido partícipe en sus vidas. ¿Y es que amar qué? Amar era fácil, amar era simple; lo de ellos iba más allá. Lo de ellos trascendía el tiempo y la distancia. Era un sentimiento congelado durante más de una década, que atravesaba el miedo, la soledad, el abandono; algo más allá del perdón y los errores.

Y entonces el coro le golpeó en la cara, como una bofetada con guante blanco. O azul. ¿Qué estaba esperando?

Green ya no era un obstáculo. Ella no podía arrojarle más indirectas; solo le faltaba decirlo textualmente, pero nunca lo haría porque tenía razón: debía nacerle a él. Entonces, cuando Blue dejaba su alma y su vida en el escenario para su público, de la manera en que se había estado preparando toda su vida, por ese sueño que ambos compartían, tres palabras que se dijeron esa noche resonaron en su cabeza.

" _Te amo mucho."_

Nunca podría tener esto con nadie más. Con nadie más compartía una historia, una vida, un sueño y un destino; no como con ella. Con nadie más planeó su vida, con nadie más lo había soportado todo. Justo el día anterior se había preguntado si había un límite para lo que se podían perdonar, si las relaciones podían simplemente romperse: la respuesta no era sencilla, porque el problema no es sencillo y la pregunta no es la correcta. Solo había una pregunta que realmente importaba.

" _What are you waiting for?_ "

Apenas terminó la canción y el público comenzó a aplaudir, Red salió al escenario, ignorando los gritos de Lance. El hombre sujetó a su amiga de la cintura con un brazo y con su mano libre sujetó su rostro para besarla con desesperación, en medio de silbidos y gritos del respetable. Blue quedó paralizada, tanto así que no pudo responder al beso ni moverse cuando Red se acercó a su oído y susurró.

"Promete que no volverás a irte de mi lado." Si, esa promesa que ella le había obligado a hacerle. Promesa que por cierto había roto, pero eso ya estaba olvidado. Blue no cabía en su asombro, pero no necesitó más de dos segundos para salir de su trance y saltar sobre el muchacho, sujetándolo con brazos y piernas como si la vida se le fuera en ello, olvidando sus tacones altos y su falda.

Entonces, cayendo en cuenta de donde estaban, se separaron con la mejillas coloradas. Red tomó el micrófono de manos de Blue por un momento para decir unas palabras.

"Disculpen la interrupción; Blue compartirá un par de canciones más con ustedes y yo los veré en un rato." Y sin más que eso y una sonrisa a la castaña, el chico regresó tras bastidores. Lance estuvo a punto de gritarle a Red hasta de lo que iba a morirse; sin embargo, la sonrisa enorme del chico calmó cualquier tipo de inquietud que pudiese tener.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado por el día y todos los alumnos del colegio merodeaban de un ala del edificio principal a la otra, entre ellos Cynthia. Luego de un día largo solo quería llegar a su dormitorio, encerrarse y no saber nada del mundo hasta el día siguiente cuando tuviera que ir a la competencia de los dramaturgos. La rubia pasó por el jardín principal, y por mero instinto se giró a la lona de puntajes. Como era de esperarse, Castelia estaba a la cabeza con dos puntos; no de la manera en que hubiera preferido, pero eran dos puntos al fin y al cabo. Su mirada entonces se posó en Emerald Aojashin, el rubio bocón con poca experiencia teórica y de campo.

El rubio de Johto había probado ser una decepción, pero no cualquier decepción: Emerald fue la más grande de todas. El Rey Sol era un título que le quedaba muy grande a un artista con tan poco bagaje y una trayectoria tan corta. Esa presentación que le otorgó su título había sido impresionante, sublime incluso, pero a juzgar por su investigación acerca del muchacho, fue un tiro de suerte. El Rey Sol fue la peor decepción ya que Daigo honestamente creyó que él podía derrotarla.

Un zumbido desgarrador salió de los muros del Colegio, provocando que todos y cada uno de los estudiantes se estremecieran y se llevaran las manos a los oídos.

"¿Hola? ¿Está encendido esto?" Aquella voz retumbaba por todos lados, una voz que Cynthia conocía muy bien. "Voy a asumir que todos me escuchan. Buenas noches, Castelia. ¿O debería decir _Buonnee Notti_? … ¿Eso está mal? ¡Como sea! Mi nombre es Emerald Aojashin."

"Ay, no puede ser." Exclamó una voz detrás de la rubia. Hugh hizo acto de presencia junto a la artista, mirando también a la lona. "Lo volvió a hacer." Cynthia quería preguntar a qué se refería, pero también estaba un tanto interesada en lo que el Rey tenía que decir.

"Como sabrán, soy uno de los estudiantes de Johto que está compitiendo con su amado Colegio. Sin embargo, hay quienes creen que no soy digno de ocupar el puesto que ocupo. Esta noche quiero interpretar para ustedes una pieza de mi autoría como muestra de mi portafolio. Y antes de que pregunten: si, irrumpí en el sistema de alto parlante del colegio; no, no es la primera vez que hago algo como esto; y si, puedo volver a ponerlo como estaba."

Sin esperar un segundo más, las notas del piano inundaron cada rincón y pasillo del colegio. Todos los estudiantes y docentes habían detenido sus labores y sencillamente se dedicaban a escuchar. En el pasillo principal, los estudiantes se habían sentado en el pasto a disfrutar del concierto mientras Cynthia y Hugh seguían de pie.

Era una melancólica pieza en RE mayor, hermosa, lenta y llena de vida, que se mezclaba perfecto con el crepúsculo que se cernía sobre ellos. Ni una nota se perdió, ni por un segundo Emerald titubeó o vaciló. No había rastros de inexperiencia o de duda. Lo único que Cynthia podía percibir en esa interpretación era el alma más pura de un artista genuino.

"Puede que Emerald no haya dedicado toda su vida a la música." Comenzó Hugh, atrayendo la atención de la rubia. "Lo cual es una lástima: solo puedo imaginar lo brillante que sería ahora de haberlo hecho. No es un prodigio ni un virtuoso, pero es un trabajador incansable, que no busca más sino la perfección en su oficio."

Las palabras de Hugh se perdían. No porque no tuvieran un significado importante, sino porque todo eso Emerald ya lo estaba transmitiendo con su manejo magistral del tono, su pedaleo, su manejo de acordes y la hermosa magia que destilaba de sus dedos. Sin embargo, Cynthia se giró y siguió su camino hasta su dormitorio, aún cuando la pieza no había terminado. Hugh no se volteó a verla, solo suspiró y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

* * *

Tenía razón, fue un día muy largo. No solo tres de los cinco sujetos habían tratado de asaltarlo, sino que en esa última entrega el comprador se alarmó al pasar una patrulla y tuvo que perseguirlo por tres cuadras. N llegó al almacén y sin escalas se dirigió a la oficina de Colress, donde este le esperaba sentado tras su escritorio, acompañado de Anthea y otra chica de cabello dorado.

"N, quiero presentarte a Concordia, hermana de Anthea." La muchacha hizo una reverencia al peliverde, quien imitó el gesto con el fin de mantener apariencias. Tenía unas ganas locas de tomar a las hermanas y salir corriendo, sin embargo, apelaba a sus mejores técnicas de actuación para permanecer encubierto. Porque si, él también era un estudiante de la Academia. A pesar de esto, la muchacha de cabellos dorados le miraba fijamente, como si estuviese buscando algo en sus ojos. ¿Sería que ella lo recordaba? ¿Sabía algo? "¿Cómo te fue en tu primer encargo?"

"Tus clientes son muy poco confiables." Respondió el de cabello verde, de mala gana. Avanzó hasta el escritorio de Colress y comenzó a botar fajo tras fajo de billetes sobre este.

"Es de esperarse: muchos de ellos son criminales." Dedujo el hombre, fresco y jovial, con la mirada fija en el techo, inmerso en quién sabe qué cosa. Como si no le importara la pequeña fortuna que N le había traído.

"¿Y tú qué eres?" La pregunta del muchacho agarró en curva a todos los presentes. Colress rio por lo bajo y se inclinó sobre el escritorio con sus codos.

"N, vamos: no somos criminales."

"Trafican droga."

"Bueno, por definición si somos criminales. Pero no matamos a nadie." Colress se levantó de su silla y le hizo una seña a Anthea, quien de inmediato comenzó a recoger el dinero del escritorio. "Soy estrictamente un hombre de negocios. Solo da la casualidad de que mi negocio está fuera del margen de la ley, pero no daña a nadie."

"¿Qué hay de los drogadictos?"

"¿Qué hay de los alcohólicos?" Tal y como si lo hubiese ensayado, ese hombre tenía una respuesta para todo, y todo lo respondía con una sonrisa en el rostro. "No obstante, el alcohol es legal. Encuentro muy arbitrarios los parámetros para definir una droga como "legal"; las aspirinas son perfectamente legales, pero si tomas quince de esas cosas será el último dolor de cabeza que tendrás en tu vida."

"Supongo que tienes razón." No había caso en discutir con ese hombre, claramente nunca le iba a ganar. Ni era su intención hacerlo, para ser franco. "Iré a comer y darme un baño, si eso está bien."

"No necesitas pedirme permiso: una vez que hiciste tu trabajo del día, eres dueño de tu tiempo." El hombre entonces se giró a Concordia. "Prepárale algo de comer mientras calientas el agua para su ducha."

"Claro, señor."

La mujer hizo una corta reverencia y salió de la oficina, con N siguiéndole de cerca. Caminaron fuera del almacén hacia el complejo de oficinas. Durante todo el trayecto, Concordia no se giró a ver a N, ni intercambiaron palabra alguna. No obstante, ocurrió algo extraño cuando le escuchó hablar hacía poco. Aunque fuesen dos palabras, su voz había activado algo en su cabeza, una sirena de alarma de algún tipo.

Su misión avanzaba demasiado lento, pero no quería arriesgarse a arruinarlo todo. No estando tan cerca.

* * *

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Flint, aún tendido en la cama. No era bueno para las disculpas; ni saquera recordaba la última vez que se disculpó con alguien. Pero él lo entendía; Flint entendía y ambos compartían la frustración de la derrota temprana, compartían la cruz de tener a su equipo en desventaja. Sidney, con la espalda recargada en la puerta, suspiró derrotado.

"Lo siento."

"Lo sé." Murmuró Flint de vuelta. "Yo también lo siento."

Él no tenía que disculparse, no había hecho nada malo, pero el Canva decidió interpretarlo como una aceptación a sus disculpas. Quizá en otra oportunidad podrían trabajar juntos, de una manera proactiva en lugar de querer adjudicarse responsabilidades que no le correspondían, pero por ahora solo se limitarían a apoyar a sus amigos.

"Me gustaría colaborar contigo en otra ocasión." Afirmó Flint, provocando que Blasco desviara la mirada, apenado. Ya bastante malo era que Flint Morgan fuera mejor bailarín; ahora resultaba que también era mejor persona.

* * *

Salieron del concierto todos juntos, tomados de las manos. Gold replicó mucho en primera instancia, pero entre la marabunta de personas Ruby no estaba dispuesto a perder a alguno de sus amigos. Diamond y Pearl lideraban al grupo, navegándose entre cientos y cientos de personas que salían del foro y aunque Ruby no veía nada, la mano firme de Sapphire sobre la suya era suficiente para conducirlo. El plan para el resto de la noche no era muy emocionante; regresarían al hotel, quizá ordenarían algo de comer, una película quizá; cosas muy comunes, de pareja común. A Sapphire no le molestaba ninguna de esas actividades por separado, pero la idea de ser una pareja quizá no le embonaba bien en la cabeza.

Ella nunca lo había presentado a nadie más como su novio. Y él tampoco lo había hecho, para no hacerla sentir incómoda. Durante los dos años que llevaban saliendo, su relación no había mutado en algo tan diferente a la amistad que antes tenían, más allá de besos y caricias, pero Ruby estaba bien con ello. Y tampoco era algo tan malo; ahora, por ejemplo, Sapph no tenía ningún problema con sujetarlo de la mano.

Tan súbito como doloroso, alguien embistió de lleno a Ruby, arrancándolo de la mano de su novia. Escuchó como Sapph gritaba su nombre, pero luego de que lo lanzaron al suelo, ya no la pudo ver entre la gente. Sin embargo, podía escuchar cómo se alejaba, como Dia y Pearl la alejaban junto con los demás. Trató de levantarse de inmediato, pero para su desgracia, otro de los asistentes al concierto le propinó una tremenda patada en la cabeza; tan brutal que hasta su gorro salió volando.

Le atracó un mareo terrible y todos sus intentos de ponerse de pie fueron en vano. Escuchaba aún la voz de Sapphire a lo lejos, gritando su nombre entre el barullo de la gente. Todo daba vueltas, solo podía ver piernas y pies y polvo levantándose. Sin embargo, ahí cerca, encontró a la persona contra la que chocó. También tendido en el suelo, con una pequeña herida sangrante en la frente, había un chico de cabello verde. Ruby creyó conocerlo, pero no podía ser. Este chico parecía familiar, pero de seguro estaba delirando a causa de una contusión, porque no podía ser. Porque el chico al que le recordaba ya no estaba con ellos, y no estaba en ningún lado.

Pero entonces, cuando el muchacho se levantó un poco y reveló su rostro, cuando la luz de las lámparas urbanas iluminó su fachada todo se fue al demonio. La sangre, el sonido ensordecedor, los gritos histéricos; todo se agolpó en su cabeza, como en aquella ocasión. Las imágenes pasaban a mil por hora frente a sus ojos y se sintió pequeño e indefenso nuevamente. Aquellos ojos verdes que creyó jamás volver a ver le miraron, tan sorprendidos como debían verse los suyos. Se amarraron en un choque de mutuo descubrimiento, de recuerdos olvidados, de preguntas infinitas y respuestas imposibles.

"¿Ruby?"

"No puedes ser tú." Murmuró Ruby, y pese al ensordecedor barullo de la gente, el otro le escuchó a la perfección. El nombre de ese chico no había salido de labios de Ruby en años, y creyó que jamás tendría que volver a pronunciarlo; quizá ni siquiera recordaba cómo se pronunciaba. Pero lo intentó. Lo intentó porque tenía que estar seguro, porque esta persona realmente estaba aquí, frente a él, ahora. Parpadeó una última vez y ese incómodo nombre rodó de sus labios. "¿Wally?"

 **N/A: Gracias a Kim Ishida por el review del capitulo anterior. Les juro que puedo explicar el final de esta capitulo, no me linchen todavía xD. Por si no era obvio, la canción que canta Blue es Love me like you do, de Ellie Goulding. Porque si, soy un pinchi popero.**

 **Joey out!**


End file.
